


The Nocedas

by MissDonutZ800



Series: The Nocedas [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, How do fan fiction, Language, Minor Violence, Muddling through it, My First Work in This Fandom, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 73,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDonutZ800/pseuds/MissDonutZ800
Summary: Edalyn Clawthorne had it all. She had money and a perfect job but because of her sister, she was forced to give everything up for the woman she fell in love with. Years later, Eda is contacted by her older sister to help run the family company. Reluctantly, Eda decides to return to her old home and help her sibling. Now along with her wife and two kids, she's hoping they can change her family's company for the better.Huge au guys! A lot of things will change. No magic in this but it will have the same silliness that follows the Owl House crew around. First time posting and writing long term fiction!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Boscha/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Series: The Nocedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098563
Comments: 499
Kudos: 668





	1. Blast From The Past

Chapter 1:  
Blast From The Past

Laughter erupted from the large cafe as the patrons and owners spoke to one another. Rain pattered down lightly against the roof and some of the patrons began leaving while one of the owners looked to her phone and grimaced. "I have to go get King up from his nap!" The woman said before leaning over and kissing her wife on the cheek then heading out of the room. The woman watched her wife go with a warm smile on her face before beginning to clean up the tables. The small cafe was blissfully empty and she hummed to herself as she tossed the patrons trash away then leaned against the front counter. She honestly couldn't believe her life had turned out this way but she wouldn't wish it any different. Her smile widened as her daughter entered the cafe and shook herself off like a dog. She was pouting and it caused the woman's smile to dim ever so slightly. "Hey kiddo. What's wrong?" She asked as she pushed off from the counter. She began heading over, pushing in chairs to tables as she did so, and the girl pulled off her purple hood and sighed. 

  
Her 14 year old daughter was a medical miracle and break through in science. The girl conceived from two women. They had made the news for a few years before retiring to the small town they currently lived in. Her daughter was speaking so the woman quickly focused on her as she tugged off her backpack and tossed it to the ground. "Then Anita started to talk about how I had two moms so I punched her. Then the school wide fist fight started but since no one was willing to rat me out and school is over for the year, the principal let it go," she finished before looking up at her mother with a pout. The woman blinked before humming and wrapping the teen in a hug. 

"Did you at least make her regret saying something?" The woman said before smirking as her daughter laughed before looking up at her with a smile.

"Of course! No one talks shit about the Nocedas!" The girl said happily, beaming when her mother rubbed at her short brown hair. 

"Hell yeah!" The woman said happily before fingering the natural orange streak that ran through the front of the teen's hair. "Grab your stuff and head up, I'm going to close up the shop," she said softly, the girl nodding before hugging her tightly again.

"Love you mama!" She said cheerfully. Her mother grinned sweetly at the teen before ruffling her hair and pushing her off. The teen laughed and grabbed her bag before heading up to the home that was situated above the family's cafe. The woman smiled after her before humming and walking over to the door, closing it up. She began shutting the shop down early but paused when she heard the stores phone ringing off in the distance. She grunted before heading over to it and quickly picking it up. 

"Hello! The Owl House Cafe! This is Eda speaking, how may I help you?" She said before running her hand through her wild orange locks. 

"Hello Edalyn," a stiff voice suddenly said, the woman, Eda, freezing before her expression fell. 

"Lily. What do you want?" Eda growled in annoyance. A soft sigh came from the phone and Eda leaned against the wall while scowling out at the empty cafe floor. 

"Edalyn. I need your help," the voice said, Eda snorting before narrowing her eyes.

"I thought I was disowned," Eda said with a sneer.

"Edalyn......Eda please......father's done something really stupid," the woman, Lily, said with a weak voice. Eda huffed before letting out an explosive sigh and rubbing her eyes.

"Alright. What happened?" Eda said. 

Eda found herself walking up the stairs to her home in a daze, all of the information she had been told still processing. She couldn't believe her father had been stupid enough to embezzle money from his own company! He had it all and threw it away for greed. She shook the thought from her head and quietly groaned as she paused in front of the door that led to her living room. Lily had practically begged her to return home and help with damage control because she was swiftly losing favor with everyone. It would look better if the rejected and disowned child rebuilt everything from the ground up. "Unity," Eda said bitterly before sighing tiredly and opening the door. She barely got off her jacket when something slammed into her legs and almost took her to the ground. She grunted and grabbed at the door, looking down and grinning at her five year old son, King. His mix matched eyes of gold and brown looked at her widely while his messy orange hair was sticking up in different directions.

"Where were you mama?" He asked, trying to climb onto her. She laughed and dropped her jacket before scooping him up and giving him several kisses. He squealed happily and giggled as she kissed all over his face before heading into the living room. Her daughter, Luz, laid out on her back and idling strumming her guitar while her wife, Camilia was coming out of the kitchen with some mugs. 

"That took a while. What happened?" Camilia asked as Eda placed the boy down before walking over and kissing her cheek. 

"Can we talk our room?" She asked lowly, Camilia frowning before nodding. 

"Here kids. I made some hot chocolate. I'm going to talk to mama in our room," she said, the two nodding and grabbing their mugs when she set the tray on a table. The two adults quickly headed into their bedroom and Eda sighed explosively, Camilia looking at her in concern. "What happened?". It took an hour to explain everything and by the end, Camilia was pacing and grumbling under her breathe. Eda hadn't been the only one burned by her father the day she was disowned, the older man had made sure Camilia's life had been ruined as well. She had once been the administrative director of the hospital her father owned but when it came out that the two of them were dating she had her title torn from her. Eda still felt guilty when she thought about it. "So let me get this straight," the shorter woman suddenly said, Eda looking to her curiously. She had stopped and pulled her hair down from it's bun, running her fingers through the long brown locks. "She wants you to help her fix the mess her father started?" Camilia said with annoyance on her face. 

Eda couldn't help but grin before she moved over and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and tugged her close. "Unfortunately," she grumbled before stealing a kiss. The smaller woman hummed into it and pressed back before pulling away and looking up at the other woman with a frown on her face. 

"Are you going to? Usually I'm all for helping family but they hurt you badly. I would understand if you refused," the woman said softly. Eda gave her a warm but tired smile before she sighed again and rested her forehead against the other woman's. Camilia paused before leaning up and kissing the other woman's cheek and tugging her closer. They stood for a moment in silence before Eda pulled back and gave her a warm smile.

"As much as I hate what Lily did to me and you, I want to help her. I was thinking about going down and talking to her about what could be done," Eda said before shrugging. Camilia frowned before smiling and moving out of the taller woman's arms. 

"Let's make it a family trip!" She said excitedly, Eda grinning slowly before laughing.

"Sure! Let Lily know what she's missing out on! Plus Luz and King deserve to meet their aunt! We'll close down the shop for the summer!" Eda said excitedly before heading for the door. Camilia smiled after the other woman and they headed out, walking to the living room where Luz was softly singing to King. The boy was lying on his side and humming along as he played with some toys but stopped when he saw his mothers. "Kids! We're going on a Noceda road trip!" Eda suddenly yelled, the two jumping before grinning excitedly.


	2. Welcome To Bonesberg

Chapter 2:  
Welcome to Bonesberg

The large van rumbled along as the small family traveled through the virtually empty highway. Eda restrained the jaw cracking yawn she wanted to unleash and looked to her wife, smiling lightly when she found the woman was sleeping peacefully. Her glasses were skewed on her face and her hair was down. She was wearing Eda's jacket and Eda glanced at the road before leaning over and kissing her forehead. The woman shifted in place before sighing happily and settling in place. Eda leaned back and looked up into the rear view mirror, finding Luz was quietly snoring away in the backseat. The girl was spread out as much as she could and her head was leaned back as she snored, her leg twitching. Eda snorted and looked to the last occupant of the car, King. He was snoring as well but curled up much more peacefully in his car seat, the child grumbling in his sleep before settling. Eda looked back out and began idly tapping out a rhythm on the steering wheel. 

The road trip wasn't long, two days at most to reach her home town of Bonesberg. What had once been a small town with less than 200 people had quickly grown into a large and sprawling city of over 20000 residents in the span of 30 years. Her father had been reason for that. Eda tried to shake the thought from her head but just thinking about the man made her stomach twist in anger. Her hands unconsciously tightened against the steering wheel and she felt her peaceful look sour as she tried not to think about her family.

**_"Eyes up Lilith! A lady does not look at the floor! Edalyn, you will do well to remember that a lady sits with her legs closed," the pomp and prim voice of her father cut through the teen's thoughts. She quickly rearranged herself as Lilith looked up from the ground and shakily held their fathers eyes. His eyes were a cold and unforgiving blue while his dark orange hair was short and combed perfectly out of his face. A streak of grey worked its way though his locks along the side like of his head like a jagged thunderbolt and he sighed heavily before pushing himself up and grabbing the cane at the side of his desk. He limped around it and scowled at the two girls in front of him. He was dressed in one of his classic red suits and stopped moving in front of the large window that overlooked the family's estate, his gaze sweeping out to the view. "I received word from your principal about your grades," he said before looking back to them. Eda tried not to wince while Lilith looked back at her feet anxiously. "Edalyn. You have surpassed expectation," he said, the girl looking up at him in surprise._ **

  
**_She didn't even know she was doing so well. "He said your unconventional methods of following all of your lessons and mixing all of the different focuses you have learned from has inspired others," he said before lifting an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you had no intention of doing that?" He said before smirking. Eda frowned at him and he chuckled coldly before looking at Lilith and sneering. "As for you Lilith. I expected better from you. You are the elder sibling after all," he began while Eda winced and leaned forward._ **

**_"Come on Father. She's like what? Ten minutes older than me?" Eda began, the man looking at her in annoyance before rolling his eyes. The two relaxed since it seemed the man was not genuinely angry only annoyed._ **

**_"You will do well to remember your places. You both are the future of the company," he said before looking to the door as it burst open. His rather short assistant, Kikimura, bowed to him at the waist before rubbing her hands together._ **

**_"Sorry to interrupt Mister Belos but we have a bit of a situation in Hexside," she began before shooting Eda a glare. It seemed she was still sour about the Wizard of Oz incident._ **

**_"Right. I want the two of you to chose your council. It's time to show the world what Clawthornes can do," he snapped before shuffling out, Kikimura following._ **

"Eda?" She blinked and looked over, finding Camilia was now waking up and looking mildly concerned.

"I'm fine just thinking," the other woman said lowly before gently patting her wife's knee. Camilia yawned but nodded and settled in her seat better, watching as the scenery passed. Eda refocused on the road and felt herself grow even more tense as the bright lights of Bonesberg suddenly began appearing. She personally thought the city resembled a demon's corpse and restrained the shiver that worked it's way up her spine. Her father's company was everywhere now, the Imperials, and she hated to see the brand logo plastered in random places. She felt like she was in some kind of dystopian future. Camilia also looked uncomfortable as they drove into the city limits and through the less than desireable areas. They passed through quickly and soon found themselves traveling towards the upper edge of the city. "We can always go home," Eda began, Camilia snorting before giving the other woman a smile.

"Like hell. We should see it through," she said, Eda making a face.

"Look Lily and Father made their bed," Eda began before groaning softly. "But I'm also a bleeding heart," she grumbled, Camilia giggling before laying a hand on her arm.

"You're my bleeding heart. Plus you're going to reconnect with your twin," she said happily. Eda shrugged but offered no opposition as they drove through the area that led to the upper crusts of Bonesberg. 

"I've always hated this neighborhood," Eda grumbled, Camilia nodding. Eda scanned the area and made a face when she saw the long drive that led up to her old home, stopping the car outside of the gate. "Here we are." Eda slipped from the car and walked over to the large black gate, placing her hand on it before looking at the large mechanical scanner lock that seemed to stand out on it. "I swear to god if this takes my blood I'm going to fight," Eda grumbled as she placed her hand on the scanner. It scanned her hand before beeping green and the doors began sliding open so Eda headed back to the car and drove through.

"How did she-," Camilia said before Eda shook her head. 

"Better we don't know," Eda mumbled. Luz was beginning to wake up and Eda looked at her through the rear view mirror, grinning when she saw the teen frown before blink and beam. Eda was glad someone was enjoying the trip. King was still snoring away and Eda hummed softly as they grew closer and closer to the house, where someone was standing outside. Eda squinted and Camilia looked at her before frowning. 

"Are you not wearing your contacts?" She suddenly asked, Eda pausing before blushing.

"Uhhhhhhhh," she began before Camilia huffed. Luz began to giggle from the backseat while Eda huffed herself and shifted around in her seat. "I can see perfectly fine," she whined before Camilia took a pair of glasses out of the bag at her feet and shoving them on Eda's face. They were square framed and Eda groaned before leaning her head back dramatically. "Cammy! I look like a nerd," she whined but Camilia had already reached into her pack again and pulled out another pair. 

"You look fine. Luz! You shouldn't be laughing. I found your glasses in the trash," Camilia said before twisting in her seat. Luz instantly quieted and Eda snickered as the teen grumbled and took the pair. She pushed them onto her face and crossed her arms over her chest while pouting, Camilia softly giggling. With her sight suddenly a lot clearer, Eda instantly recognized her older twin sister, though the woman seemed to have straightened and dyed her hair. "Did Lilith dye her hair?" Camilia asked in confusion.

"Seems like it," Eda grumbled as she parked near the other woman and shut off the car. "Let me talk to her first," Eda began, slipping from the inside of the van and walking over. Lilith hadn't seemed to have changed much and was dressed in a long black dress. Her formerly wild and long dark orange hair was now straight and black but her round framed glasses were on her face. Eda and Lilith were quite similar in looks because they were twins but Eda was dressed in black jeans, a tight white undershirt under an open red button up and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. A grey streak was working its way through Lilith's hair that looked quite similar to their fathers and Eda tried not to scowl since the same was happening to her. "Lilith," Eda began, the woman looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Eda," the woman said, her voice coming out choked and thick. Eda blinked before swallowing as Lilith's face began to crumple and sighed before swiftly walking over and tightly hugging her. The woman let out a soft sob and Eda felt herself relax as she rocked the woman.

"Shhhhhhhh it's okay Lily," she whispered, Lilith grabbing at her shirt and sobbing harder. 

"I'm s-so sorry-y Eda.....Father....." Lilith began but Eda kissed her cheek and softly nuzzled her.

"It's fine Lily," she said softly, the other woman sniffling harder and burrowing her face into her shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! I've played around with canon for my au and like even with the actual show because their ages are so ambiguous I felt Eda and Lilith were twins until the AMA that Dana had. Now we've gotten a glimpse at Lilith and learned a little more about Eda and where she grew up! Also terrible papa Belos for Eda and Lilith! Thank you for reading! I'm a hoe for comments to please leave one if you want!


	3. The Cooking District

Chapter 3:  
The Cooking District

After a few moments, Lilith pulled away and harshly scrubbed at her eyes while Eda gingerly held her hand and watched her try to regain her composure. "I'm sorry Edalyn. The last few weeks.....years have been stressful," the woman said weakly, her eyes trained on the ground.

"It's alright Lily. We're gonna figure this out," Eda said with a grin before looking to the car and grinning when she found Camilia and Luz were looking at them with wide eyes. She waved to them and they scrambled out, Camilia turning and gathering up the now awake King. He looked annoyed and disgruntled, the look soothing when he saw Eda. Lilith awkwardly looked to the small family before coloring and rubbing at her face harder. 

"I didn't know you brought your family," she grumbled, relaxing when Eda gently squeezed her hand.

"Hey the Nocedas don't mess around. Where one goes, the other follows," Eda said with a shrug. "Wanna meet your niece and nephew?" She asked curiously, the other woman jumping before looking at Luz and King curiously. Luz was trying to adjust her purple beanie while King was starting to squirm in Camilia's arms. The woman placed him down and he rushed over, running past Eda and grabbing at Lilith's dress. The woman looked at Eda in panic but Eda shrugged. King wasn't usually that good with new people. 

"Hey! Don't cry!" He cried before beginning to try to climb up her dress. She softly smiled before stooping down and scooping him up, the boy grinning at her wildly. "Mama can help! She gives the best kisses!" He yelled happily. Lilith smiled wider and hugged him close before awkwardly smiling at Camilia. Camilia gave her a relaxed smile in return and waved while Luz began bouncing in place, her mix matched eyes lighting up. 

"Go give her a hug," Eda said before moving out of the way as Luz bounced forward and hugged the other woman tightly. Lilith blinked before smiling wider and hugging the teen back. 

"I'm Lilith. You mothers older twin sister," Lilith began, Luz and King looking at her in awe. "How about we head inside?" She asked, Eda nodding and tossing an arm around Camilia's shoulders when she got in close. 

Two hours later, Eda couldn't help but tug on her hair as she went over the documents in front of her. Camilia was grumbling as she rapidly flipped through the papers in her stack while Lilith paced. Luz and King were seated in the corner and drawing while the three adults tried to make sense in how badly Eda and Lilith's father had screwed up. "Curse word time!" Eda suddenly said. Luz reached over and covered King's ears, the boy whining as she did so. "Shit! Father hella screwed the pooch huh?" Eda said, looking at the tired and agitated Lilith. 

"Father did. I've been dealing with fall out for three weeks and Imperial is going to lose some serious investors. Aladora mentioned you and that set all of this off," Lilith grumbled, Eda blinking.

"Aladora Blight? Huge muscle headed shewolf looking kid we went to school went?" Eda asked, Lilith nodding.

"She figured the only honorable Clawthorne was not part of the family. She's not wrong," Lilith grumbled, Eda reaching over and patting her arm. 

"Hey everything is going to be alright. We just need to figure this out," Eda said cheerfully before blinking as her stomach growled. "We should go out and get some food," she grumbled. Lilith nodded and the family headed out, Lilith sitting between Luz and King in the backseat. As they headed into the city, Luz couldn't help but take a real look outside of the car. A rainbow of colors decorated the buildings and Luz pressed her face against the window in hopes of taking everything in. "Do they still serve breakfast all day in the Cooking District?" Eda asked, Lilith humming as she nodded.

"Yes. It's gotten a lot more lively," Lilith began, the two beginning to talk as Luz tuned them out. The van turned down several streets before they suddenly came to the end of a road, Luz blinking in confusion as they came to a large open pink and white gate. Everyone slipped out and Lilith waved them forward, taking the lead as they headed into what looked to be a quaint mini village within the large city. Bakeries, shops and other buildings were bustling as people rushed from place to place, Luz's eyes widening. 

"Mama can I get some money?" She asked, moving over to Eda, who glanced at her before pulling out a 100 and passing it to her. Luz beamed and took the money before looking to Camilia and pouting. "Can I go and look around mommy? I promise to keep my phone off silent!" She said pleadingly, her hands clasping together. Camilia smiled at her softly before laughing and nodding.

"Just keep your phone on," she said as the teen beamed before running off.

"Thanks mommy!" She called before rounding a corner. 

Luz spun around and looked at the soft pink colored buildings around her, holding a disposable plate of food within her hands. She was idly spearing mini pancakes and shoving them into her mouth as she tried to take everything in. The Cooking District was filled with a pleasant smells and quaint people, the citizens seemingly cheerful. Some shop owners looked at her curiously but she went by mostly ignored and she figured it was because their seemed to be a lot of tourists around. Some people were rushing into what seemed to be a popular shop and she cocked her head to the side before moving towards it, grunting when she was bumped into and knocked to the ground. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry!" A soft voice suddenly cried, Luz looking up. Standing in front of her was a rather strong looking African American/Asian girl with long curly black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing round framed glasses, black tights, brown boots, a tan dress with puffy cream colored sleeves, and a pink headband. Luz blinked as she felt her face redden ever so slightly at the cute girl in front of her, frozen in a stupor. _'Speak you bi idiot!'_ Her inner voice screamed and she grinned at the girl before rubbing at her head. 

"It's fine! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She said before pushing herself to her feet then blinking when she realized her food was gone. She quickly looked around before huffing softly when she found it on the ground. "Aw man," she whined, the girl at her side awkwardly adjusting her glasses. 

"I'm so sorry! I ruined your breakfast! Um! Wait here!" The girl said before rushing off and into the popular shop. Luz blinked in surprise before sighing and cleaning up her food, tossing it into a trash can then dusting her hands off. Oh well. She idly kicked at the ground before the girl returned with a white box and a small apologetic smile on her face. "I hope you don't have any allergies. We make our stuff with milk," she said, passing the box to her. Luz shrugged since she was only mildly lactose intolerant and opened it, gasping at the pretty looking pancakes within. 

"These look too pretty to eat," Luz said before looking up at the girl. She was blushing but smiling and shyly looking at her while rubbing her arm. 

"Thank you. It's nothing special. I was taking a breather from cooking when I bumped into you. My dads wanted me to go and stop spending so much time in the kitchen," she said before sighing and frowning cutely. "I'm kind of at a loss on what to do," she grumbled. Luz perked up and closed up the box before happily extending out her hand. 

"I'm Luz! Luz Noceda! We can hang out if you want! I'm always down to make friends!" Luz said cheerfully, the girl looking at her in surprise before she perked up herself and took Luz's hand gingerly.

"I'm Willow Park! I know a place where we can sit for a while so you can eat," she said moving forward then flushing when Luz tightly clasped her hand and grinned at her.

"I don't want to get separated and you gotta eat this with me," she said with a smile, Willow blushing harder but nodding.

"Alright," she said with a laugh. The two girls set off and Luz instantly began asking about the district. It turns out that the city was separated into districts with each one specializing in something different. The Cooking District just so happened to be a favorite of many visitors which Luz could appreciate. It was situated right on the coast so the two had quickly took a seat on some tables near the beach, Luz offering Willow the first bite of her food. Willow blushed but thanked her and took a bite while Luz pulled out a fork and began eating herself. 

It turned out Willow went to one of the best schools in the country, Hexside School of Arts and Sciences. She was studying under several different focuses but seemed to be having less than stellar luck in one. "I don't get why my dads just won't let me drop Robotics. I'm super bad at it. I don't like building things like that," Willow whined before pulling out a tiny little robot. It did a bit of an awkward jig before falling apart and Willow groaned then slumped onto the table. Luz giggled and slowly gathered up the pieces to the robot and turned it over in her hands. 

"They probably want what's best for you," Luz said before blinking when a shadow fell over them. She looked up and her eyes widened as she found herself looking at a rather pretty looking girl. She had short aquamarine colored hair but her front roots were a deep brown. The upper part of her hair was pulled into a small ponytail while the rest hung down to her chin. Her hair was fluffy looking and her eyes were a deep golden color. She was dressed in white skinny jeans, white combat boots, and a baggy black hoodie with red sleeves, the hood to the hoodie looking like a witch's hat. Luz's eyes widened before she beamed and began shaking. "You have the limited edition single run Hecate hoodie?!" She said brightly, the teen pausing and blinking slowly at her.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," she began, while Luz bounced to her feet. 

"I have the limited golden run Azura hoodie myself but I usually wear the crappy version from Hot Topic," Luz continued before pointing at her own hoodie, the girl frowning.

"How did you get the golden run?" She asked slowly, her voice soft and light.

"I had to like stay up for three days and continuously refresh the kickstarter page!" Luz said excitedly before the girl nodded slowly then looked to Willow with a smirk. Luz's eyes widened when she saw teen's teeth and felt her face redden. The girl had large canines and Luz quickly focused on the teen's face, a nasty smirk still aimed at Willow.

"With the the summer semester starting up, I was wondering if you were going to stay in Robotics?" The girl asked, Willow puffing up as she looked to the table. "Aw is this your robot?" The girl asked, taking the remains of Willow's bot from Luz. Luz frowned and the girl smirked before placing it down. "A shame! Someone has something to say," she suddenly said before snapping twice. "Robot! Rise!" She called. Luz blinked and looked around before jumping when knee high thickly built robot jogged over and began extending up until it was slender and tall. 

"You are a star!" The robot said cheerfully, patting Willow's back while the other girl's face colored. 

"It's just like the praise I get from our teachers but less meaningful!" The girl said before laughing. "I should get going! Bye Willow! By Azura fangirl!" The teen said before marching off, the robot following.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh was that Hexside drama?" Luz asked, Willow groaning before nodding. 

"I can't just let Amity get away with that!" Willow growled before standing. "Wanna help me get her back?" She asked shyly, Luz humming before excitedly beaming. 

"Hell yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz is gay and Willow has been met! Willow was carried by her aunt so she is an Afro-Asian mix! Hexside drama has appeared and Amity is a feral little jerk. I love writing this story and keep belting out chapters! Eventually I'll slow down....but not any time soon it seems. Keep commenting please! It sustains me.  
> //EDIT!: So after learning Mr. and Mrs. Blights real name it's gonna be changed to reflect that.


	4. Hexside Drama

Chapter 4:  
Hexside Drama

Luz and Willow soon found themselves in Willow's room, the girl bustling from side of side and cleaning while Luz looked around. "I don't let many people in here! Sorry for the mess!" Willow said with a smile. Luz grinned easily and waved her off before taking a seat on the girl's bed and cocked her head to the side. 

"Don't worry so hard about it," Luz said easily before leaning back on her hands while Willow tossed some clothes into the corner then sighing. 

"Right. So Hexside has a summer semester that lasts like three weeks and its usually for multi study students. Since I take Botany, Robotics and Cooking, I'm usually forced to go," Willow said before making a face. "While I'd rather spend my summer relaxing, I can't say I hate being able to walk around school and not worry about other students," Willow grumbled before walking over to her desk and taking a seat. "All of the returning multi studies students have to present something to either the Principal or some one of the council members," Willow said before wincing and tugging on her collar. "I've already presented something with Botany and Cooking so I have to do Robotics," Willow whined. Luz blinked before humming and stroking her chin with one hand, her eyes narrowing. She looked around the room before noticing a pile of scrap in the corner and grinned. 

"Well let's mix two of your focuses! You'll technically be following the rules right?" Luz asked, Willow pausing before beaming.

"You're a genius Luz!" She praised before bouncing to her feet and rushing over to the scrap. "We can do something with plants and robotics!" Willow began excitedly before it dimmed. "But I'm not that good at planning stuff like this. Theirs a reason people call me Nit Wit Willow," she said with a grumble. Luz scowled before pushing herself to her feet and walking over, kneeling at her side and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't let what they say get into your head! You seem like your really smart and great at cooking and know a bunch about plants. Just because you can't get one thing doesn't mean you're stupid," Luz said, smiling when Willow looked at her with half a smile.

"You think?" She said softly, Luz beaming before nodding.

"Of course! Come on! My mama taught me some stuff with robotics! We could probably get something whipped up before you know it!" She said happily before the two began to look everything over.

Two hours passed with the girls scrapping tons of ideas before finally settling on some modified growth lights. Luz was just about to get some numbers onto the plans when her phone began ringing. She quickly answered it and pouted when mommy Camilia said it was time to go. "I have to go Willow," Luz whined after agreeing to meet her parents at the pink and white gates. Willow pouted herself, wilting a bit, while Luz tried not to blush. She looked absolutely adorable! "Uh here!" Luz cried, scrawling her phone number down on the plans before grinning. "I gotta go!" She squeaked before heading out of Willow's room. Willow opened her mouth to speak before sighing and rubbing her forehead. 

"I gotta stop getting distracted by pretty girls," she grumbled before looking at the numbers and narrowing her eyes. "That doesn't seem like those should be the calculations but eh, Luz knows more about this than me," she grumbled. "I'll just adjust my plant growth formula to work with it. Insta-Grow plants here we come!" Willow said excitedly before beginning to work on the lights.

Meanwhile, Luz giggled softly as she ran towards the pink and white gates, beaming as she patted herself on the back. "I got to hang out with a cute girl and I gave her my number! Hopefully she texts me or something!" Luz said with a squeal. She grunted as she bumped into someone and shuffled back, blinking when she realized it was the girl from earlier, Amity if she remembered correctly. She looked moderately annoyed, her eyes scanning the area before narrowing. 

"So where's Nit Wit Willow?" She asked casually, her hands going into the pocket in the front of her hoodie. Luz felt her smile fall and frowned at Amity before crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Hey don't call her that. Willow's smart. Just not robotics smart," Luz said while Amity scoffed. 

"Yeah, whatever you say. Look, I'll give you a tip," she said before smirking at Luz, showing off her canines. Luz felt her face redden while the girl turned and began walking off. "Try not to get caught up with the losers who can't handle more than one focus!" Amity called before disappearing into the growing crowd. Luz pouted before huffing then patting her cheeks. 

"Ugh. Stupid pretty faced asshole," Luz grumbled before heading in the same direction the other teen had headed off in. She soon found herself near her mothers and gave them a lopsided smile as they spoke to her Aunt Lilith. The older woman looked a lot better, a warm look in her eyes as she held King. The boy in question was chattering and mama Eda looked a lot more relaxed, if the smirk was anything to go by. 

"Tomorrow is the opening ceremony for the multi focus students! They're all going to show what they've been working on! How about all of you come down to the school and watch?" Lilith asked, Eda and Camilia looking to one another while Luz beamed. 

"That sounds awesome!" She said excitedly. The women shrugged and the group headed back to the manor, where the adults decided to try and figure out what they were going to do. Luz set off to look around the house while King took a nap. The home was old and rather cold feeling, Luz shivering and burrowing into her white and purple hoodie. Stomping around the old place made her feel moderately better so she bounced down the stairs and tugged out her phone. She frowned when she didn't see any new messages before shrugging and beginning to play some phone games, absentmindedly heading to the first floor. A knock came from the front door and she looked up, blinking then looking from side to side. Was she allowed to answer the door? The knocking came again but harder so she shrugged and walked over to the door, pulling it open and blinking up at the taller teen in front of her. 

The teen was dressed in black skinny jeans, a tight yellow shirt, and a light purple hoodie. Her hair was magenta and pulled into a high bun at the top of her head while her forehead had a deep scar on it. Her eyes were purplish grey and rapidly narrowing so Luz blushed and gave her a smile. "Hi! I'm Luz!" Luz said awkwardly, her free hand coming out. The girl looked at her hand before sighing heavily and rolling her eyes. 

"Boscha. Is Madam Lilith around?" The girl asked, shaking Luz's hand then shoving her own into her pockets.

"Oh! Aunt Lily is upstairs," Luz said, the girl looking at her in pure confusion.

"Aunt Lily?" She started to say before yelping as Luz threaded her arm through hers and gave her a bright smile. 

"Come on! I'll lead you!" She said happily. The teen sighed before rubbing her face with one of her hands then looking out of the corner of her eye at Luz, who was chattering. A light blush formed on her face but she beat it down as Luz happily tugged her along, the shorter teen's head tilting towards her. "So watcha need Aunt Lily for?" Luz asked curiously. The girl jolted slightly at being directly addressed before she smirked and jerked her thumb towards herself. 

"I'm one of Madam's Lilith's apprentices! She teaches me sciences," Boscha boasted, Luz looking at her in awe. 

"Really? That's so cool! My mama's taught me some stuff but we kind of focused more on music and building junk," Luz said as Boscha nodded. 

"I'm also learning robotics but I learn from Amity's birth mom," she said, Luz looking at her curiously, her head cocking to the side. 

"Amity?" She said, Boscha flushing a bit since she realized the other teen probably had no clue who she was. 

"Friend of mine," Boscha grumbled as Luz tugged her into Lilith's meeting room. Both teens paused as they watched Camilia throw a stack of papers into the table and rub at her eyes. 

"2 million dollars! How does no one notice 2 million dollars go missing?!" She snarled, Lilith flinching back while Eda rubbed at her eyes. 

"Lily, you had to of known something was wrong!" She whined before letting her head hit the table loudly. Luz winced and released Boscha's arm, walking over and rubbing at her mother's back, the woman huffing and reaching up blindly. Luz giggled as her hand gently smacked her in the face and grabbed her glasses. 

"Mama you have my glasses," she said playfully, tugging them out of Eda's grip before looking at Boscha, who slowly entered the room. 

"Madam Lilith?" She hedged softly, the woman looking to her and sighing in what sounded like relief. 

"How about we take another break? One of my apprentices is here for her lessons," Lilith said with a small smile before rounding the table and grabbing Boscha. The two fled the room and Camilia let out an explosive sigh before rubbing at her temple. 

"God, Lilith's really screwed everything," Camilia mumbled before biting her lip, reaching over and gingerly placing her hand on Eda's head. Eda groaned and Luz gave them both a sympathetic smile before looking to her phone and pouting. Willow must not have been interested in being friends.

The day passed relatively smoothly after Lilith had her lesson with Boscha. The family ordered in and had a peaceful night before heading off to bed. The next day dawned bright and early, ushering in a small kind of excitement. Eda was making faces as she tossed on a black suit and yellow button up, struggling to tie the multicolored tie that Lilith had supplied her. Her hair was combed back and out of her face for once, braided down her back and tossed over her shoulder. She was wearing her glasses and groaned loudly. "I look like a nerd!" She huffed, turning and blinking when she spied her wife. Camilia was dressed in a black suit and blue button up, her hands fixing her red and blue bowtie. She was looking down with narrowed eyes and her hair was loose around her face for once. Eda smiled and quickly moved over, draping herself onto the woman and kissing her cheek. The smaller woman jumped before giving the taller woman a smile and shifting about. Eda smirked and as soon as Camilia turned to fully face her, Eda ginger grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. Camilia giggled and kissed her back before pulling away and adjusting the other woman's glasses.

"You look fine love," she said softly before running her hands down from her face and adjusting her tie. "I'm a little worried about our 'debut'. Lilith never mentioned it," Camilia said, her face falling back into a barely contained scowl. 

"Well you said we have to see it through. This is the bad part of that," Eda said softly before grabbing the woman's fidgeting hands and lifting them to her mouth. "We just have to muddle through it," she said lowly, kissing her hands while Camilia looked at her and flushed. Eda smirked and Camilia giggle softly, rolling her eyes before leaning up an giving her another kiss. 

"Mama, mommy! Aunt Lily- OH EW!" Luz suddenly cried, her hand lifting as she covered her eyes. "Get a room!" She said playfully, both women pulling away before laughing.

"You're in our room kid. Is it already time to go?" Eda asked, the women separating. Luz peeked out from behind her hand before dropping it and nodding. The girl was dressed similarly to her parents in a black suit and red button up but was missing a tie and had her purple beanie on. She was fidgeting with her glasses and Camilia walked over, kissed her forehead then stealing her beanie. 

"Ah! Mommy no!" Luz whined as the woman tossed the beanie onto their bed and whipped out a comb. Luz tried to struggle but the other woman was stronger and easily tamed then combed the girl's hair out of her face, grinning down at her when she finished. 

"You look lovely! Come on!" She said happily, pocketing the comb before the family headed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity is a feral little jerk, Willow is a clueless sweetie pie and Boscha is rather awkward. I'm so excited for the next few chapters! Everyone is so fun to write! I'm falling for the awkward Boscha.


	5. Grand Entrance

Chapter 5:

Grand Entrance

Luz's face was plastered to the window as they made their way through the bustling city, right towards the center of town. "You're going to smudge my window," Eda said softly from the front seat but the gentle hit from Camilia made her roll her eyes and drop the issue. Lilith was seated right behind Camilia, the older members of the family leaving King with Lilith's butler, Hooty. The rather crazy and eccentric looking man had made Camilia a tiny bit nervous but Eda had mentioned he was the most loyal member of the family. He had kept in contact with her for years before her father forced him to stop. Lilith was dressed in a form fitting black dress and was nervously patting her lap, her eyes glued to the window. "Everything's going to be fine Lily," Eda said from the front seat, Lilith jumping before looking at her. 

"I hope so," Lilith grumbled, reaching up and fiddling with her glasses. Luz leaned back and looked to Lilith before shifting about in her seat herself. The rest of the car ride was passed in a comfortable silence, the adults growing tense as the large and domineering vision of Hexside began to appear. 

"We can always go back," Eda grumbled. Camilia and Lilith thought about it for a long minute before both of them sighed in unison. 

"No. We're already here after all," Lilith grumbled. Camilia nodded and Eda groaned before parking the car and patting the steering wheel. Luz looked back out and gasped lowly as she watched students and parents heading into the school, tons of them carting different things along. 

"Whoa," Luz whispered, looking back when she heard the car door open. Eda had climbed out with a determined look on her features and Luz grinned before unbuckling and doing the same. 

"Let's head in through the back so we can get this over with," Lilith said as she exited the car. Camilia almost fell as she climbed out and awkwardly waved Eda and Luz's concern off. 

"Don't mind me. Just the return of Clumbsy Cammy," she said before sighing heavily. "Let's get this over with."

Luz almost ran off when they got inside, Eda quickly snatching the girl up and carrying her towards the room they were supposed to wait in. Luz pouted and squirmed, trying to see if she could break free but it was no use. Though she didn't look strong, Eda could easily carry the whole family and then some. The teen was gently placed down when the room door closed and she whined before running over to the window that over looked the school's grounds. "Why can't I look around?" Luz whined, Eda chuckling while Camilia walked around the room with a melancholy look on her face. Lilith was pacing so Eda walked over and gingerly forced her to stop.

"Come on Lily. Breathe for me," she said lowly, Lilith taking in a slow and strained breath. "In for 7, out for 8 like the therapist used to say," Eda said in a calm and soothing tone. Luz spared her aunt a sympathetic look before looking out and gasping when she found Willow walking. The other teen looked tense and worried as she stood between two men, the men beaming at someone they were talking to. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt that went down to her knees, black flats and a green short sleeve button up. Luz could just make out the magenta, green and pink bowtie she was wearing before she lost her in the crowd. 

"So cute," Luz mumbled too lowly for anyone else to hear. She turned away from the window and looked to her mothers, right as the door was kicked in. She jumped and Lilith let out a short scream while Camilia and Eda moved defensively in front of them. A tall woman walked into the room and grinned down at them, showing off her larger than normal canines. Luz blinked since the woman reminded her of the pretty asshole from the day before. The new woman was thickly built and had short cropped brown hair that was styled out of her face. She was dressed in a black suit with a magenta shirt and was adjusting a magenta and brown tie. Her golden eyes rolled from Eda to Camilia before she barked out a laugh and opened her arms. 

"Hello Eda! Cammy!" She said cheerfully, the adults relaxing while Luz looked at the new adult in confusion. She looked almost wolfish in appearance but Luz knew she had to be related to the pretty asshole. Shrugging off the feeling, Luz watched as the woman strutted over and wrapped her parents into a hug. Eda laughed loudly while Camilia tightly hugged the woman back before they all moved away from one another. "I knew you two couldn't resist coming back," the woman said cheerfully, looking to Luz and cocking her head to the side. She almost looked like a puppy.

"Did you really need to scare us Al?" Lilith snapped, the woman shrugging before adjusting her tie. 

"Just livening things up," the woman, Al, said with a snort. "The opening ceremony is going to start soon. Do you have your entrance ready?" Al asked, Eda and Camilia looking to one another.

"Entrance?" Luz echoed, Al focusing on her.

"As the council of the head Imperials, we make an entrance before we head out to watch all of the student showcases," she said, Eda groaning while Camilia rubbed her neck.

"I forgot about that," Camilia grumbled.

"I figured you'd have nothing prepared-," Lilith began but Eda lifted a hand. 

"We remember the stupid council openers. Uhhhhhhh." The two women looked to one another before relaxing and looking back at Al. "We'll figure it out. Luz I'm trusting you to not get lost and go with the crowd to watch the opener right?" Eda said, looking at the teen, who beamed and began bouncing in place.

"Yes! I won't disappoint you mama!" She said happily before leaving the room. Eda and Camilia smiled after her before looking at one another and sighing tiredly. 

"Let's get this over with," Eda grumbled.

Luz bounced around the school happily, her head twisting and turning as she tried to take everything in. "Whoa," she whispered, grunting when she bumped into someone. She turned forward and frowned when she found she had bumped into Amity. The other teen's hair was flatter looking and she was dressed in black dress pants, a magenta short sleeve button up and magenta, blue, pink and brown colored tie. She looked annoyed and sneered ever so slightly at Luz, who frowned harder.

"Oh. It's you," she growled, the short robot at her side buzzing to life. "Robot! Rise!" She called. The robot extended up and loomed over Luz, who swallowed awkwardly. "What are you even doing here?" Amity asked, her face falling into a scowl when someone leaned onto her back. 

"Now now Mittens! No need to be mean!" A cheerful voice said. Luz awkwardly looked up and blushed as she spied a cute older teen leaning onto Amity's head. 

"Get off Emira!" The shorter teen snarled, the older girl laughing and moving around her. She was dressed in a black knee length pencil skirt, cyan colored short sleeve button up and a cyan, orange and red colored bowtie. Her hair was a deep green color and fell to her waist, tied at the base of her head. She had a beauty mark under and to the corner of her left eye and looked Luz up then down curiously. 

"I've never seen you before. Edric?" She said before looking past Luz, who spun around and blushed redder when an equally attractive older teen boy leaned down and got into her face. His hair was the color of the girl behind her and he too had a beauty mark but his was under his right eye. He was dressed like Amity but his tie was cyan, pink, and purple while his button up was cyan. 

"Yeah! She must be a newbie!" He said cheerfully. "Ignore Mittens. She's fussy cuz ma ran off," he said playfully before winking. Luz felt her face grow redder and began stuttering as he breezed past her and walked over to a visibly angry looking Amity. 

"I'm not being fussy! Ma said she had things to do and I know that!" The girl snarled before rolling her eyes and snapping. "Robot! Cower!" The robot instantly folded down into it's knee high form and she easily hefted it up before glaring at Luz. "Stay out of my way," she snapped before heading off and the two, Luz realizing they were twins, older students glanced at one another before giving Luz a smile an wink each. 

"See ya newbie!" The girl, Emira, said before tugging the boy after Amity. Luz groaned softly since her knees felt weak and covered her face, walking forward awkwardly. 

"Is everyone in this school unfairly attractive?" She whined before looking up as a bell went off. 

**"Will everyone please report to the auditorium! Our council is ready to greet you!"** A masculine voice called. Luz blinked before shrugging and following after some stragglers. She soon found herself awkwardly standing in an auditorium, her eyes scanning the area and noticing Amity, who was talking and sitting next to Boscha. The other girl was wearing a yellow short sleeve button up and a blue, yellow, pink, and magenta colored tie. Her hair was lose around her face but held back by a black hair clip. Amity looked annoyed while Boscha looked confused. Emira and Edric had claimed a pair of seats behind them and were happily saying something that caused Amity's face to redden. Luz grinned without thinking since the other girl looked almost like a frustrated puppy. She looked around more and saw Willow, who was nervously rubbing her hands together while a younger African American boy happily spoke to her, his eyes alight with excitement. He was wearing a cyan colored shirt while his tie was cyan and purple. 

Luz almost walked over to them but they didn't have any open seats near them and she was still a little salty that Willow didn't text her. She finally claimed a seat in the back and gasped softly when the lights darkened and a tired looking man walking onto the stage. "Hello everyone! I'm Principal Bump! Welcome back to another summer semester of Hexside Academy of the Sciences and Arts! This year we have a special treat! Our very own council head is here to introduce the newest member of the council and the new owners of the Imperial!" He said, the students looking to one another in awe and excitement. Luz grinned and leaned forward in her seat as Principal Bump moved off of the stage and the light went down. 

Smoke suddenly shot out of the stage and up, swirling as Lilith walked out and smiled at the students, who began cheering. She lifted a hand then twirling it, a thin vial appearing in her fingertips. "Hello Hexside! I am Lilith! One of the new owners of the Imperial!" She said loudly, dropping the vial. Smoke exploded and began building on the ground, slowly extending up as she moved back and the curtains behind her opened. Luz's eyes went wide and her jaw went slack as the stage suddenly lit up and revealed her mommy holding a guitar. Her suit had been modified, the sleeves missing and her hair was down. Two robots were beginning to play some kind of rock tune and Luz felt her excitement building as Camilia leaned forward.

"Hello Hexside! I'm Camilia! The new Head of the Music District and Music chair of the council!" Camilia said before beginning to play. The students were now screaming in excitement while Al appeared and the two robots seemed to get bigger, the music growing louder. 

"Are you ready?" She called to the students, the teens going wild. Luz looked around the crowd and smiled when she found Amity looking to the woman with absolute admiration in her eyes. Emira and Edric were doing the same while Boscha was bouncing in her seat excitedly. Willow was clapping and cheering cutely while the boy looked like he was frothing at the mouth. The lights suddenly went low and the crowd began to quite down, waiting with bated breath. The music went quiet and two explosions hit the stage, smoke shooting up and causing the teens to yell out.

"Hello students!" The smoke seemed to swirl and wrap around the cloaked figure before they pulled their hood back and revealed orange hair. The person spun and brought an owl headed staff around with them, lifting it into the air as the lights began slowly brightening. "I'm Eda! The second owner of the Imperial!" She said before slamming the staff down and causing several mini fireworks to go off. The students began screaming in excitement and Luz felt herself cheering with them. She surged to her feet and began clapping, which caused everyone else to as well. Camilia finished her song and grinned while Eda looked back at her and smirked. Lilith beamed at the excited students while Al chuckled from her spot near Camilia. 

"Looks like we're shaping up to have an interesting year," she grumbled, Camilia chuckling before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity has made a appearance again along with her siblings, Luz is too bi to function, entrance of werewolf reject Aladora, our two new owners of Imperial and the grand opening. I took a bit to try and get this hammered out just right! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos aren't needed but appreciated highly. I frame them.  
> //EDIT!: So after learning Mr. and Mrs. Blights real name it's gonna be changed to reflect that.


	6. Killer Plants From The Botony Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've gone back through to reflect the true name of Amity's parents! Instead of Chaz, her name is now Aladora or Al for short. The more I write, the more I fall for Boscha's character???? I might be changing the tags soon to reflect that. Thoughts on Boscha joining the tags in being with Willow, Luz and Amity? I'm on the fence about it still.

Chapter 6:  
Killer Plants From The Botany Garden

Luz threw herself at Eda as soon as she got to the back room the four adults had taken as their own. "That was so cool!" Luz squealed, trying to climb onto Eda's back. Eda laughed and began spinning while Camilia giggled and walked over, prying the teen off of her wife. 

"Calm down mija," Camilia said playfully, Luz spinning and grabbing at her mommy's arm. 

"And you Miss Music Master! You have muscles!" She said playfully while Camilia laughed. Eda barked out another laugh while Lilith gave the small family a warm smile. Al grinned then leaned her head back when the door opened and Amity walked in with Edric and Emira following. The three looked almost blank faced and the woman frowned ever so slightly, looking up and finding her wife had followed them. Her face slipped into something more neutral and her wife tossed her a snake like smile, the look disappearing when she looked to Luz. She sneered briefly as the teen excitedly chattered to Camilia, who was excitedly chattering back. Eda was looking at them in a painfully soft way and Al's face relaxed. Eda looked over and at her children before looking to her wife and frowning. 

"Well well well! Hey it's Odie!" Eda said with a mean smile. The woman's face instantly colored and the teens in front of her blinked. 

"My name is Odalia, Edalyn," the older woman snarled, Eda waving her off. 

"It's Odie to me. You really sett-," Eda began, looking to Al, who snapped. A robot suddenly rose up and put her into a headlock, Eda sputtering and flailing. "Goddamn it you werewolf reject!" Eda huffed as she tried to escape. Al rolled her eyes at the dramatic woman while Camilia moved in front of Luz and gave Odalia a tense smile. The other woman returning the look with a smirk. 

"Clumbsy! It's lovely to see you!" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, Luz frowning from behind her mother. 

"Hello Odalia," Camilia said stiffly. The tense atmosphere was suddenly broken by Lilith, who glided over and threaded her arm through Odalia's. The woman looked at her in confusion but Lilith gave her a small smile.

"How about Odalia and I have a talk?" She said before whisking the other woman away, Camilia sighing and Al letting Eda free. The teens seemed to relax as well while Luz slumped into herself.

"What the hell Al? You really settled on that demon?" Eda said, Al straightening out and adjusting her jacket. 

"I didn't have too much choice at the time," she growled, looking to the teens and smiling softly. "Hello children. Did you enjoy the entrance performance?" She asked, grinning when the twins bounced over and began to happily talk. They began climbing onto her and she laughed softly before looking at Amity with wide and anxious eyes. 

"What about you pup?" She asked, Amity grinning before rushing over and bouncing in place. 

"I didn't know you could do that with your robots!" She said excitedly before her hands began flapping. The older woman laughed and pulled her into a hug then mused up her hair, beaming at the tiny teen. 

"Oh they can do a lot more," she said as her children seemed to fawn over her. Meanwhile Luz grabbed at her chest and leaned against a table, looking at Amity in shock. She looked so goddamn adorable. She let out a silent whine before straightening out when her mommy looked at her. Camilia raised a brow but shook her head before walking over to Eda and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"We should head out," she said lowly, Eda nodding. 

"Alright everyone! We have a few performances to see!" She called, the group looking to her. 

"Okay mama!" Luz said happily, rushing over and jumping on her back, the woman not even flinching. She grinned over her shoulder at the teen and Camilia giggled while the three teens looked at her in shock. 

"Mama!" They yelped. 

After a quick explanation, Luz was soon whisked away by her parents, sitting in on several showcases and finding herself in awe. "Everyone here is so talented!" Luz said happily, bouncing after her mama. Eda, Camilia and Luz had just finished watching the amazing dancing of a young man by the name of Augustus Porter, Luz dimly recognizing him as the boy who had been talking to Willow. 

"They're been studying for years to join Imperial but father made it extremely hard to get in," Eda said before frowning and shrugging. "I'm not to keen on announcing that I'm one of the new owners. We still haven't even decided if we were going to stay," she grumbled, looking to Camilia, who took her hand within her own and gave her a warm smile.

"We still have a week before we have to submit the paperwork." Luz suddenly moved around them and spun around, tossing her hands into the air.

"I wanna go here tho! I wanna learn at Hexside! What did you study mama?" She asked curiously. Eda grinned before placing the head of her staff against her chin and snickering. 

"A little bit of everything! Multi focus students usually chose a main focus then minor focuses. Kind of like college," Eda said before sighing. "I minored in everything but my main focus was Science," she said as they rounded a corner.

"That's so awesome," Luz whispered before spinning around and stumbling to a stop. Willow was awkwardly looking at her, a slight blush beginning to make it's appearance on her face. Luz felt her own face redden and grinned before she could stop herself. "Hey Willow!" She said cheerfully, the other girl tossing her a small smile.

"Hey Luz. Are you here to watch the showcase?" She asked, straightening out when Eda and Camilia walked up, both of them looking curious.

"Actually we are! We heard you were going to show off some modified lights?" Camilia said, looking at the paper she held while Willow nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" She said before giving Luz a stronger smile. Luz returned it, her salty feeling from earlier disappearing. The three headed into the room and Luz's eyes widened when she realized they were in a huge garden.

"Whoa," she whispered, following after Willow, who giggled. 

"This is the school's Botany garden. The Botany focus students have class here everyday but I usually study here Monday and Tuesday," Willow said before walking over to a row of tables where some obviously modified growth lamps were. Willow placed her plant, a Venus fly trap, down and turned, waving to the seats where Al, Amity, and two men who obviously looked like Willow's parents were seated. Luz gave Amity a look and the teen sneered slightly at her while Al looked at the two in confusion. 

"Play nice pup," Al said lowly as Luz took her seat, Amity pouting and blushing, Luz grabbing at her chest as she sat. _'WHY ARE THE GIRLS SO CUTE?????'_ She thought before slipping low in her chair. Her parents took the seat to her side and Willow gave the assembled a smile before waving to the lights. 

"My piece is some modified growth lights. With these lights and my growth serum, then the plants will almost instantly grow!" Willow said, nervously walking over and taking a deep breath. She flipped the lights on and the group narrowed their eyes under it's glow. She pulled out a spray bottle and lightly sprayed the plants before moving back. Nothing seemed to happen at first but one of the pots suddenly sprouted and Willow bounced in placed. "It's working!" She said cheerfully. Luz's eyes widened as the plants slowly got bigger before stopping and Willow spun around and waved to them. "The lights activate the special chemicals within the growth serum to encourage natural growth and aging without making them harmful to eat," Willow said. 

"Nice work kid," Eda said, clapping as Camilia and Al did. Willow beamed and gave Luz a thumbs up, the look returned by Luz. The girls parents were beaming excitedly and Amity was scowling a bit. The pot behind Willow started to shake suddenly and she blinked before looking back and frowning in confusion. 

"What the-?" She began before it exploded and she yelled out in panic. 

"Willow!" Luz cried, pushing herself to her feet. She grabbed her and pulled her away as the Venus fly trap continued to grow, the adults yelling out. "Willow! Are you okay?" Luz asked, the teen nodding and dusting herself off. 

"Nothing hit me. I'm okay," she said with a small smile before looking at the plant that was continuing to grow. "I don't understand. I adjusted my serum to the numbers you wrote on the plans," Willow whispered, Luz pausing and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Willow that was my number," she said flatly, the other teen blushing brightly before looking at her.

"Wh-Oh!OH NO!" She cried, grabbing at her head before turning and looking at the plant in horror. "This thing is gonna get huge!" She said weakly as the roots of the plants began to wiggle around. 

"Uhhhhhhh what should we do?" Luz asked, Willow's eyes narrowing. 

"I have a boosted plant killer in my bag," she said as Amity yelled out. The two looked to her and gaped as one of the roots of the plant lashed out and wrapped around Amity's leg. She was tossed into the air and Al roared in anger and panic, trying to run forward but another root grabbed her and threw her through a window. Eda and Camilia were trying to usher Willow's parents from the room and Luz rushed towards where Willow's bag rested. The plant's mouth opened as Amity was thrown towards it and Luz groaned before switching focus and running towards the now ceiling height plant. Amity grabbed onto part of the roof and tucked into herself as Luz yelled, grabbing a large knife from one of the tables. 

"Hey ugly!" Luz yelled, stabbing down into the plant's side. The plant let out a weird and inhuman screech and swung around, tossing Luz into a table. 

"LUZ!" Eda yelled before growling and rushing back towards where Luz was picking herself up. "Kid we gotta get out of here!" She said, the two other pots exploding. Two plants began to grow rapidly and the two groaned. Willow rushed towards her bag, screaming when one of the plant roots wrapped around her ankle and threw her into the air. She flailed about, heading for the Venus fly trap's mouth but Amity reached down and grabbed her wrist. The two yelped as part of the roof Amity was holding onto began to bend and Luz quickly ran for the bag again, ducking under some waving roots. "Luz come back!" Eda yelled before swinging her staff when part of the roots tried to come back at her. "Back! Back I say!" Eda snarled. Luz grabbed Willow's bag and beamed before yelping when her waist was grabbed and she was thrown into the air. She quickly began shifting through the bag before finding the large bottle of plant killer. 

She opened it as she passed over all three plants then grabbed onto the same bar Amity was tightly clinging to. It snapped and the three teens screamed as it swung to the side and sent them through a rather weak wall, the three rolling before stopping. "Ugh," Luz grumbled, sitting up and freezing when she found that she was in some kind of secret room. "Whoa," Luz whispered before remembering Amity and Willow. She looked over and relaxed when she found Amity was pushing herself up while Willow sat with her face in her hands. 

"I'm getting expelled," she groaned before slowly laying on her side and beginning to sniffle. Luz frowned and crawled over, placing her hand on Willow's side and sighing.

"You're not getting expelled," Luz said softly, Amity scowling at them before sighing heavily. 

"So you screwed up some calculations. You technically did what you said you were going to do," Amity said, stiffly, Luz giving the teen a blinding smile. Amity blushed and Willow slowly pulled her hands away from her face, looking at Luz then Amity. 

"Your mom is going to have me expelled," Willow said weakly, Amity groaning before shaking her head. 

"She's not. I'll talk to her. Just don't do this again!" Amity said before blushing redder and looking away. Willow smiled softly and Luz giggled before pushing herself up and wincing as her back pulled. She shuffled over to the hole they had made and looked out. The plants were still flailing about but it seemed like they were slowing down.

"I think the plants are dying," Luz reported, heading back over before humming and looking around, finding some kind of hatch in the ground near the hole. "Ohhhhhhh found an exit!" Luz said happily, looking to the hole in the wall and watching as it began to patch itself up. "Magic wall," Luz whispered, grunting when Amity softly shoved her to the side. 

"Special self repairing walls. Hexside is state of the art not magic," she said before grabbing the top of the hatch and gritting her teeth. Luz blushed as the teen suddenly tugged up and easily opened the heavy looking hatch door. "Come on let's go," Amity grumbled, looking to Willow. The teens quickly headed down and found themselves falling out of the low ceiling off to the side. They slowly walked over and Eda relaxed, stepping over the large and wilted plant roots that littered the floor. 

"Thank god. What the hell happened?" She asked, Willow grabbing at her skirt before moving forward. 

"It was all my fault. I hate the robotics focus and I just wanted to make my parents proud. I asked Luz to help me make the lights but she never did the calculations. The number she wrote on the plans was her phone number so I adjusted my formula to reflect it and well....." She continued to eye the ground as she waved to the mess around them before grabbing at her skirt again. Luz looked at her sympathetically and Eda hummed lowly. 

"Well.....this was impressive honestly. The formula you made is something a science student would specialize in huh?" She asked, Willow looking up at her in surprise.

"Um.....yes ma'am. I'm in the cooking focus too and a lot of science students usually take cooking courses so I asked for help in developing it. I also did a lot of research myself," she said shyly. Eda suddenly grinned before laughing and patting her shoulder. Willow looked startled but Eda continued to smile down at her.

"Kid don't worry about this. This is nothing compared to what Al and I did to the football field one year. I think you're wasting your potential in Robotics. How about I switch you to Sciences. Your formula would be perfect if you had all of the tools you need to safely test everything," Eda said warmly, Willow looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not in trouble?" She asked, jumping when Eda laughed.

"Nah. It was an honest mistake. I'll talk to Bump about switching you!" She said happily. Willow suddenly beamed and began bouncing in place while Camilia and Willow's parents poked their heads into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Camilia asked, walking in and looking at the large plants that were now shriveling up.

"Yup! Luz managed to kill them," Eda said cheerfully. Camilia relaxed and Willow hugged Luz tightly before pulling back and blushing.

"Thank you Luz! I'm so excited to switch focuses!" She said happily before rubbing her head. "I'm also going to record your number into my phone," she said with a small sheepish laugh. Luz beamed and did a small happy dance while Al stalked into the room and scowled at Eda. 

"What the fu-," she began before Amity moved over and grabbed at her hand.

"I'm fine ma," she said with a small frown. The large woman looked down at her daughter with a scowl. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes before Al deflated and made a face. 

"Fine," she grumbled, Amity puffing up and grinning. Her mother smiled and roughly rubbed at her head, the teen laughing. Eda grinned before beginning to speak to Willow's parents and Willow looked to Luz before tossing her a thumbs up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, always ask what random numbers are for and sometimes you're brought closer by killer plants! Don't forget to comment if you want! I'm loving the feedback!


	7. Rainy Day Memories

Chapter 7:  
Rainy Day Memories

Luz hummed idly as she gripped her phone and looked out at the cloudy sky, kicking her legs. The last few days had been a rush, both of her mothers had decided to stay in town at least for a few months to get things on track and were currently talking things over with Principal Bump. Luz had a week before she could join the summer semester then head into the normal school year. They were offered a place at the manor but Eda had refused and they were going to be moving into their new home the next day. Luz's phone suddenly began to vibrate and she looked at it quickly, blushing as she finally got a response from Willow. The plant obsessed girl wasn't much of a texter when class was in session but when class was out, she spammed Luz's phone. Luz thought it was cute. Luz smiled softly as Willow sent her several emojis before a picture. She was pouting into the camera, the background showing a flooded hallway and her friend, Gus, panicking. Amity and Boscha were sneering at him while several other girls giggled in the background. 

Luz giggled then lifted her phone and snapped a quick picture of herself and sent it off, her lips pushing together in a pout. She tried not to catch feeling quickly but Willow was cute and Luz really really wanted to hold hands and cuddle with her. Huffing, she looked up when Eda walked in, the older woman rubbing her forehead. She looked more stressed than usual and glared at the paper in her hands before looking up. A small smile appeared on her face while Luz looked at her in concern. "You okay mama?" Luz asked softly, the woman walking over and taking the seat at her side. The old couch was comfy and over looked the manor estate, which was the perfect place to relax. Camilia had headed out to the Music District with King and Lilith was at Hexside, teaching. 

"I'm just a little tired. Your mommy and I are busting late nights to try and get everything figured out. We may have to stick around longer because Father really messed things up," Eda said before leaning her head back and yawning. "I think Lilith forgot her lunch......I'm sending Hooty out to go deliver it. Wanna go along? I figured you'd wanna see your little girlfriend," Eda said while Luz blushed brightly. 

"Willow is not my girlfriend," Luz grumbled before blushing and poking her fingers together. "But I do wanna go see her." She softly huffed before getting up. "Alright. Where's Hooty?" She asked, jumping when her shoulder was grabbed. 

"Hoot Hoot! I'm here!" Hooty said cheerfully, the teen turning and looking up at the tall and thin man. He was dressed like a butler would from a movie and his grey hair was slicked back. He had rather bright dark brown eyes and a kind smile painted on his face. At first, Luz didn't know what to make of him but King absolutely adored him and that made him alright in Luz's book. 

"Do you mind taking Luz with you?" Eda asked politely, the man laughing before shaking his head. 

"I'd love to take her along Hoot!" He said cheerfully, Luz grinning. 

"Cool! Let me get ready!" Luz said excitedly, before rushing off. It only took a few minutes for Luz to dress in her usual clothes of black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a baggy white hoodie with purple sleeves, and her purple beanie. Hooty gave her a smile before the two set off, heading out into the drizzling outside world and to the nice looking car that Lilith drove on occasion. They climbed in and set off, Luz humming along with the radio while Hooty rocked his head from side to side. It took a moment before Luz bit her lip and looked to him curiously, then looked down at her phone. Willow was probably back in class. "Sooooooo you've been working for mama's family for a while right?" Luz asked, leaning back in her seat. Hooty blinked before looking at her and nodding.

"Yup! I've been working with Belos for years! Even before the girls were born! I was there when the company was founded!" He said with a laugh. Luz looked at him in awe and he grinned before looking back to the road and sighing softly. "I've always been around," he said softly, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

**Hooty groaned as he tripped, hitting the ground hard before rubbing at his nose and looking up. A soft giggle caught his attention and he idly glanced at the man and woman in front of him. The girl was dressed in a green sun dress and black flats, her long green hair tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing glasses and grinned down at the fallen young man. The man was dressed in khaki pants and shoes, a green polo shirt on his chest. His hair was also green but cut short to his head and he looked annoyed. "Hooty. We told you to be careful," he said before walking over and towing the larger man to his feet.**

**"Sorry Hoot!" He squeaked out. The other man smiled and shook his head before releasing his hand and turning to the wheat field before them.**

**"Is Belos coming or not?" He asked, jumping when loud laughter came from the tall wheat stalks in front of them.**

**"Come into my lair," an ominous voice said before a wild looking man with long orange colored hair ran out and at them. The woman squealed while Hooty whimpered and grabbed onto the man in front of him, who looked unimpressed.**

**"Stop dicking around Belos," the man said before shaking his head.**

**"I'm being playful Duo! So sue me," he said.**

"So Belos wasn't always terrible?" Luz asked as they pulled into the drive through at Mcdonalds, the older man at her side nodding sagely.

"Hoot hoot! Belos was really nice and fun when we were younger but.....an accident changed us all. He stopped smiling and got greedy. Me, Duo, Uno and him made Imperial as a joke but it got popular Hoot. Soon people from all around were investing and everything was growing," the man said before he looked wistfully at the car in front of them. "Belos proved just how," he began before his hands tightened on the steering wheel again. "Cutthroat he could be. Hoot," he said softly. 

**"BELOS!" An angered voice roared, the doors to the office bursting open. The man looked up, his wild hair gone and now short and styled out of his eyes. Belos looked annoyed as the green haired man stomped into the room. Hooty and the woman, Uno, nervously followed after him before standing back near the closed door as Duo puffed up.**

**"Duo. So what is the matter?" Belos asked, his eyes narrowing when Duo slammed his hands down on the table in front of him.**

**"I'm locked out of my accounts! What did you do?" He hissed. Hooty and Uno flinched while Belos chuckled and smirked at the other man, leaning back in his seat.**

**"You were funneling money into your baby company," Belos stated, Duo freezing.**

**"What? I've done no such thing!" He shrieked, Belos laughing.**

**"Of course not but it looks like it on paper. The investors are furious. The only way to appease them was to terminate you," he said before snapping. The door slammed open and Hooty squawked in panic. Uno grabbed him and pulled him away before he could get run down by security. "It was lovely having you here with us at Imperial but your time has run it's course. Good bye," he said before grinning. Duo roared in fury as he was grabbed and began being dragged out.**

**"You son of a bitch!" He howled, Hooty and Uno looking to Belos in horror.**

**"Let this be a lesson. No one crosses Imperial," Belos said before waving to them. "Get out of my office," he ordered.**

"Whoa. Belos sounds horrible!" Luz said as she and Hooty continued on their journey to the school with their food. Hooty nodded before a warm smile appeared on his face and he relaxed.

"To avoid getting terminated myself, I gave my share of the company to my other friend Chadington Blight. He was an honorable man, Hoot! Belos wasn't happy but he didn't care cuz Uno was pregnant with twins," his expression turned melancholy once again as he looked out into the rainy streets. "She died giving birth but oh they were so cute! Lilith and Edalyn Hoot. Belos contacted me and asked if I could help him care for them and I did! I pretty much raised them," Hooty said with a warm look on his face. 

**Hooty groaned and ran a tense hand through his greying brown hair, looking around as he tried to locate Edalyn. The storm had rolled in and he was worried she was going to be scared. "Damn it Hoot. Where are you Eda?" He whispered, looking down at Lilith, who was sucking on her thumb. She looked worried as well and looked up at him, large tears welling in her eyes. "Ah! Don't cry Lily baby!" He squeaked out, leaning down and scooping up the five year old. He cradled her to his chest before running to the front door and blinking when he heard sniffling. He looked around then in the closet next to the door, groaning when he found Eda buried under his coat. "Eda, please don't run off sweetie, Hoot," the man said as he went down to his knees and scooped her up. The child clung to him as the thunder boomed and Lilith wailed, Hooty grimacing. "It's okay girls. I'm here," he said softly.**

"Awwwwwww. How come you stopped talking to mama?" Luz asked quietly as they pulled into the school. Hooty frowned before sighing heavily and giving her a small sad smile. 

"Belos found out I was speaking to Eda after she was disowned. He threatened to make an example out of Lilith. He knew I didn't care about myself Hoot," he said softly. "I walked Eda down the aisle and helped her crack the code that made you. I'm glad I was able to help her before cutting contact. I told her why though so she understood," Hooty said before grabbing Lilith's lunch and smiling. "Come on Hoot! Lunch will be starting soon!" He said cheerfully. Luz looked to her lap before nodding and grabbing her food and slipping out. She pulled her hood up and her food close as Hooty hurried around to Luz and held his umbrella out for her, smiling when she looked at him. "Don't want you to catch a cold! Hoot!" He said happily. Luz gave him a warm smile before biting her bottom lip and hugging him tightly. Hooty blinked before relaxing, a small warm smile appearing on his face. "I love hugs as much as the next guy but lunch is starting soon and the fries you've been sneaking aren't enough. Plus I know you want to share with that little lady you've been texting," he said playfully. 

Luz grunted and pulled away, smiling as she blushed before looking down at her feet. "So.....you can say no but um.....can I call you grandpa?" She asked shyly, the older man freezing in shock. It took a moment before he smiled and nodded. 

"Of course Hoot! I'd be honored if you called me grandpa," he said happily. Luz looked up at him shyly and he chuckled before hugging her tightly. "Now go run along! I have to go deliver Lily baby's food!" He said happily before heading off. Luz smiled after the man and rushed off to find Willow with a new pep to her step.   


A few hours later, Hooty hummed as he headed into the manor, looking up as the lights flickered. After lunch, Luz and Hooty had driven around for a while before picking up Camilia and King, the four of them heading back to the manor. He then rushed off to get some packages from the post office, which surprisingly took a few hours. Now that he was home, he felt himself begin to relax, yawning as he shuffled to the closet next to the door. The stray rumble of thunder overhead made him wince and he frowned. He hoped that Eda and Lily were okay. He pulled the door open and blinked down at a sheepish looking Eda, the woman awkwardly tapping at the ground. "Hey Hooty! Come here often?" She said sheepishly. Hooty raised a brow before blinking when thunder rumbled overhead and Eda flinched, curling into herself. His gaze softened and he moved to a knee before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Still hate thunder?" He asked, Eda sighing heavily and rubbing her face. 

"Yeah but like....I'm an adult! I should be over this," she growled. Hooty shrugged and took the seat next to her, placing his arm around her.

"Does Camilia know?" He asked curiously, Eda laughing before shaking her head. 

"Nah. I've managed to hide it. We built a sound proof room. I told her it was so we could get away from the stress. It's for the thunder," she said weakly. He nodded and pulled her into a side hug, humming lowly as she leaned against him. Eda slowly began to relax while Hooty beamed, he loved making Eda feel better. 

"Luz called me grandpa," he said, Eda freezing.

"She did what?" She asked in surprise, Hooty laughing. 

"I was talking about how terrible your dad was Hoot!" He said with a laugh. Eda chuckled lowly before frowning and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hooty?" She said softly, her voice small and tiny like when she was a child.

"Yes?" He asked curiously, looking down at her face. Her cheeks were red and she was pouting, a tremor working through her. 

"You know I love you right? Like.....like a dad," she said quietly. The man paused and smiled before resting his chin on her head and tightening his arm around her. 

"I know sweetie."

"Can.......Can I call you that?" She asked.

"I'd be honored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooty hoot hoot! Hooty has tourettes! Everyone knows more about the Imperial and I have a weird love for Duo and Hooty as a couple. Also Papa Hooty is best Hooty. I'm thinking of a double update soon because we're getting close to some of my favorite chapters! Please comment if you can! Thank you for reading!


	8. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! On with the next chapter! Luz finally has made it to Hexside but things are not as they seem! Can she survive Hexside drama? Oh! Little TW for bullying, minor violence, language, and someone experiencing an anxiety attack.

Chapter 8:  
First Day

Luz couldn't bother to be still as Eda drove her towards Hexside. It was finally time for her to go to school! Luz giggled madly and Eda chuckled before patting her head. "Calm down kiddo!" She said playfully, Luz sticking her tongue out at the older woman. She couldn't believe that Principal Bump had agreed to allow her to join the school during the summer semester. Willow had been enthusiastic enough to call when she found out and Luz was practically bouncing off of the walls of the house they now lived in. "Now, do you know what you're going to study?" Eda asked as they pulled into the school.

"Music is my focus but I'm going to minor in everything!" Luz said happily before grabbing her bag. She was dressed in black dress pants and a plain white sleeveless button up, her hair messy around her face. Eda rolled her eyes before fixing Luz's hair then kissing her forehead. 

"Alright ya little firecracker, make me proud!" Eda called as Luz pulled on her messenger's pack before running towards the school. She squealed softly as she headed up and into the building, looking around and quickly locating the front office. She headed inside and found a tired looking woman, typing away on a computer. 

"Hello! I'm Luz Noceda!" Luz said cheerfully, the woman looking to her curiously before nodding and pointing at the principal's office.

"Principal Bump should already be expecting you," she said before giving her a small smile. "Good luck," she said softly. Luz gave her a bright smile before heading into the room and looking at the older man. He was fixing some books on his desk and waved at her without looking.

"Please join me Miss Noceda," he said kindly. Luz quickly walked over and took a seat, the man looking at her and pushing a paper towards her. "Just fill out what you wanna major in then your minor and we'll whip you up a schedule. I'm quite excited to see what Eda has been showing you," he said, the girl grinning nervously for the first time.

"A little bit of everything," she said with a shrug before filling out the paper and pushing it back. He eyed it curiously before nodding and reaching into his desk. He pulled out a red button up and a multicolored tie then beamed at her and nodded his head. 

"Welcome to Hexside!" He said cheerfully, Luz's excitement returning.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed.

It took up until lunch for Luz's enthusiasm to run out. She was well versed in all of the subjects she was going to study thankfully but it seemed that many of the students were instantly wary of her. She had made a bit of progress with the music students, their queen bee, Skara, speaking to her politely. Amity had taken to just ignoring her, which didn't hurt her feelings too badly, while Boscha kept her at a distance in the science classes. Willow had pretty much talked her ear off in Botony and almost got the two of them in trouble while Augustus, Gus he insisted she call him, was just nice. He was younger than all of the other students and it seemed to make him a prime bullying target. Luz had already gotten him freed from two lockers and helped him narrowly avoid falling into a trashcan. Luz was used to school drama but this was ridiculous. The girl groaned as she headed out of her cooking class, relaxing when none of the students were outwardly rude to her. When she got to her locker, she sighed heavily and slumped into herself, her head hitting the locker door. "Giving up?" She heard, her head lifting. She looked over and frowned when she saw Amity, Boscha, and Skara at her side. Amity was standing with her arms crossed over her chest while Boscha leaned against the locker at her side. Skara was idly strumming a guitar and seemed to just be observing the situation.

"Just recharging my batteries. Can't be excited all of the time," Luz said before opening her locker and switching out her books, shutting it and turning to Amity. The shorter girl smirked at her before pushing past her, Boscha following with a look tossed over her shoulder. Skara hummed softly before giving Luz a small smile and shrugging. The girl was African American and has long two toned hair in pink and grey, her grey eyes rolling over Luz's face. She was dressed like Willow usually was in a black pencil skirt but her shirt was a deep red while her bow tie was a purple, red and cyan mix.

"Don't take what Amity says to heart. She's just a little tense," Skara said softly. "You don't seem too bad. Just kind of awkward," Skara said. "See ya later Luz!" She said happily. Luz grinned after her before taking a deep breath to center herself then set off for lunch. She wasn't walking long before a large pit bull service dog slammed into her legs and almost knocked her over. She yelped and stumbled into a locker before looking at the dog, that was barking at her. 

"Uhhhhhhh," she began before the dog took off. Luz jumped then frowned, rushing after the pit bull, which led her outside. They headed through the quiet courtyard and towards the back of the school, Luz's eyes narrowed as they came to an old looking garden. Luz paused when she heard sniffling then blinked and looked around, noticing a figure curled up against a tree. She moved over and froze when she found an older girl rocking back and forth while humming and holding her hands to her ears tightly. The pit bull rushed over and tried to catch the girl's attention but she was shaking harshly and clenching her jaw. Luz quickly walked over and crouched next to the teen, gingerly reaching out and touching her arm. 

The teen flinched away and looked at her with wide eyes, Luz holding up her hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry! You were getting worse," Luz said, the girl looking at her with narrowed eyes before she took in a weak breath. She was dressed similar to Luz but her button up was blue and her tie was pink, orange and blue. She was thickly swallowing and the dog was licking her face, which made her laugh softly. Her hair was long and brown but pulled into a high bun on her head with a spiky red hair band and she had a hook shaped earring in her ear. Her green eyes were beginning to soften and Luz gave her a smile before sitting cross legged on the ground. 

"Sorry. I got overwhelmed," the girl said before rubbing at her cheeks. Luz dug through her backpack and pulled out some tissues, passing them to the older teen, who gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem! Um......if you don't mind me asking.....what happened?" Luz asked curiously, the teen blowing out a loud sigh.

"The Lore Twins happened," she grumbled, the dog growling before laying on it's belly and pushing its head against her hand. She gave the dog a grin before beginning to rub at the pups ears. "Thanks Puddles," she said softly. 

"Lore Twins?" Luz asked, her head cocking to the side. 

"Entitled brats. They hang out with the rich kids and pick on others," the girl said before stretching her legs out and cleaning her face again. "I have bad flashbacks when I hear loud noises. The Lore Twins like to hide firecrackers in my locker," she grumbled. 

"That's horrible!" Luz said before scowling. "Why are they picking on you?!" She asked, the teen shrugging.

"I'm not really sure. I don't actively make myself a target. It started up a few months ago," she said before frowning. "God I'm sorry. We've missed most of lunch," she said as she looked at her watch. Luz blinked before shrugging and pulling out her lunch from her bag, grinning at the other girl.

"We can eat here! I'm Luz!" She said, extending her hand out. The other girl blinked then grinned before taking the offered limb and shaking it.

"Viney."

Luz was quite happy to make a new friend in Viney, the older teen showing her all of the shortcuts to get through the school. She was mainly focused on medical studies but also minored in cooking and animal handling. She was very sweet and easily excitable when it came to animals. "I love cats but my apartment complex doesn't allow them," Viney said as they headed towards their last class. It turned out that Viney was a TA for advanced cooking, which was a course that Luz had managed to test into. 

"Viney!" They heard called. They turned and Viney winced, curling into herself slightly as a large boy ran over and grinned down at her. He was dressed like both girls but his shirt was a bright yellow and his tie had yellow and brown on it. He had short magenta colored hair and dark purplish grey eyes, if Luz had to hazard a guess then he was probably related to Boscha. 

"What do you want Boscov?" She asked, Puddles moving between the two teens. The boy, Boscov, sneered at the dog before smirking at Viney and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I was just wondering if you got my message?" He said before laughing. Viney's hands tightened into fists as she glared at the ground and Luz scowled.

"Hey stop acting like an asshole!" Luz growled, Boscov looking at her in shock. Viney looked at her startled and Luz narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed before leaning forward, Puddles growling in warning. 

"Look I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because you're new but you need to learn real fast just who you should associate with. Just because that music freak likes you doesn't mean the others will," he said before sneering at Viney. "Don't hang out with this nutjob," he said. Viney began trembling and Luz's eyes narrowed. 

"I think I can make my own choices. Plus I'd rather hang out with Viney then a dick like you!" Luz snapped. The teen glared at her then smirked before standing tall and cracking his neck. 

"Right," he said simply. Luz frowned then grunted as she was aggressively shoved into some lockers, her bag falling to the ground. She looked up and watched as a girl scooped up the bag and opened it, turning it upside down and allowing the content to spill out. She was dressed virtually identically to Boscov, down to the same tie and shirt. Her hair was long and colored magenta as well, her purplish grey eyes filled with malice. She strongly resembled Boscha and Luz instantly realized these could be her older siblings. 

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you nerd," she said before tossing Luz's bag to the floor. Luz's eyes narrowed and Viney rubbed at her arm before hunching into herself. Luz wanted to continue but people were beginning to gather around and she didn't want to make things worse. She pushed herself forward and to her knees began gathering up her papers while the mean spirited twins laughed. 

"Not so tough now huh?" The boy said before moving forward and kicking the papers. Luz flinched but continued to gather them up, Viney kneeling down to help her. The twins laughed before turning and beginning to leave, Luz glaring after them. 

"Ass hats," she grumbled lowly, reaching for her bag. A black boot instantly stepped on it and she looked up, the mean spirited girl leaning down until she was almost face to face with Luz. 

"What did you just say? Bitch?" She hissed. Luz felt her anger well inside of her stomach before she grinned and sneered back.

"Ass hat," she said before the girl grabbed her and violently lifted her. Several students cried out as she slammed Luz into some lockers, Boscov laughing as his sister leaned in close. 

"Don't talk shit if you can't back it up," she hissed, her hands tightening in Luz's shirt. Luz's hands tightened into fists and Viney anxiously looked between the two while Puddles stood in front of her. 

"Hey let's just stop," Viney began before Boscov turned to her.

"Piss off nutjob!" He snapped. Luz's eyes narrowed before she swiftly lodged her leg between her and the teen in front of her, pushing her off and into her brother. They both stumbled back fell while Luz landed awkwardly, stumbling a bit before growling. 

"Don't call Viney a nutjob!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lore Twins are douches huh? Yes they are related to Boshca.


	9. Knights in Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write, I've decided that I'm going add Boscha as a love interest to Luz, Willow, and Amity. I love how I'm currently writing her! Oh! TW for violence, language, and Luz bleeds a bit!

Chapter 9:  
Knights In Shining Armor

Luz grunted as her back pulled painfully, Viney gingerly dabbing at her nose with a wet paper towel. The scuffle hadn't lasted long before a teacher had pulled them apart, demanding to know what happened. No one was willing to speak so the injured parties had been sent to cool off in two separate parts of the school. Luz was happy that she was in the Botany greenhouses, Willow fluttering around and watering plants while tossing Luz looks of concern. Luz gave her a small smile then winced as her jaw pulse painfully. "Please try to hold still," Viney said in a commanding tone, Luz pouting. Viney gave her a small smile before pushing some paper towel into the other teen's bleeding nose then gingerly touching her bruising jaw. 

"I can't believe you picked a fist fight with the Lore Twins," Willow said as she moved some plants from their spots to the back of the greenhouse, returning and wiping sweat from her forehead. 

"They were being assholes," Luz said, wincing as her jaw pulsed again.

"Don't talk," Viney ordered before grinning softly. "I can't believe you pretty much won that fight! Bobbu wasn't expecting you to just punch her in the throat," Viney said with a giggle.

"Should have kicked her," Luz grumbled, Viney laughing. Willow shook her head while Luz grinned sheepishly. Honestly she had gone longer than she thought she would before she fight a bully. Let alone two. 

"They're going to start bullying you now," Willow said, jumping as the door to the greenhouse was practically kicked in. Viney flinched and Luz gently grabbed her hands, gingerly rubbing soothing circles into the back of them as Gus rushed in. Viney relaxed and gave her a grateful look before the three girls watched as the boy stopped to catch his breath.

"Did you actually fight the Lore Twins and win?!" He yelled, the girls wincing. Puddles huffed from her spot under a table and got up, padding over to Viney and licking her hand, the girl rubbing the dog's head gratefully.

"Yeah and stop yelling Gus," Luz said before making a face as her jaw pulsed. She was getting annoyed with that. 

"Its all over Instagram! Someone recorded the fight!" He said excitedly. The three girls blinked and watched as he rushed over to a small TV that was tucked into the corner of the room. He cheerfully plugged his phone into it then happily switched the screen to his phone before pressing play on the video.

**Bobbu looked at Luz in blank faced shock before her cheeks began to redden, the same happening to Boscov. "You made a big mistake bitch," Boscov hissed before swiftly climbing to her feet. She surged forward and Luz moved to the side, the girl crashing into the lockers behind the other teen. Luz grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked, bringing up her knee as she got in close. The older girl yelled out in pain as Luz kneed her in the side before Boscov rushed over and slammed into Luz's side. She released Bobbu and turned the best she could, swinging out her hand and slapping Boscov in the side of the head. He snarled in pain, reaching up to grab at his ear while she brought her leg in and kicked him off. Bobbu had recovered at this point and rushed up, grabbing Luz by the front of her shirt and pulling her fist back.**

**Before Luz could react, Bobbu punched her in the face and her head snapped back, hitting the lockers behind her. The teens were screaming and chanting while Luz swung out blindly and punched Bobbu in the throat. The larger teen gagged and moved back while Boscov rushed to his feet and slammed his forearm into Luz's neck. She winced and scratched at his arm while kicking up in hopes of hitting him. He smirked nastily then yelled as Luz pushed his arm up to her mouth and bit down. He pulled back and she released him then followed, crouching and shoving her shoulder into his stomach, lifting him a bit then slamming him into the ground. He beat his fist into her back but she kept him pinned, punching into his sides. Bobbu was still gagging right as teacher rushed up and hauled Luz off of the larger boy. "What is going on?!" He roared as the students began scattering.**

"That was amazing!" Gus said happily before giggling. "Bobbu and Boscov need to be put in their place," he said. Luz frowned ever so slightly while Willow shrugged. 

"They sure as hell deserve it," she grumbled. Luz looked at her in surprise since she rarely cursed if at all before sighing softly. 

"Guys I know they're terrible but even they don't deserve to get the crap beaten out of them. We shouldn't have even fought in the first place," Luz said. Willow looked at her in surprise while Gus wilted and pouted. Viney gave her a small smile before moving back and putting her hands on her hips.

"Not the best work but you don't look too bad now," she said happily, Puddles letting out a bark. Viney looked to her and she seemed to agree with her statement so Viney turned back to Luz, who was getting up. 

"Thanks Viney! It looks like classes are ending. We should all head out," Luz said as the bell rang. Gus huffed but relented while Willow gave them all a small smile. 

"Sorry but I have to go to weight training," she said, the other teens looking at her.

"Weight training?" Luz echoed in confusion. Willow blushed before rubbing at her arm and shyly looking down, Luz's face reddening. She was so cute. 

"I like to lift. I signed up for after school weight training and lifting courses," she said before grabbing her bag and grinning. "I should get going. Bye Gus, bye Viney. Bye Luz, please try not to fight anyone," she said before giving her a smile. Luz blushed redder before smiling and rubbing at her head. 

"No promises but I'll give it a shot!" Luz said almost playfully. Willow giggled then rushed off while the three remaining students began heading for the exit. They got as far as the old gardens before something slammed into Luz's head and she collapsed. She heard yelling and groggily pushed herself up, looking to where Bobbu and Boscov were shoving Viney and Gus to the ground. Amity and Boscha were following and looked incredibly uncomfortable, Boscha curled into herself and Amity wincing. 

"I thought we were going to just play a joke on them," Boscha began before Bobbu glared at her. Boscha winced and quieted down while Bobbu walked over and knelt in front of the still dazed Luz. 

"I have to hand it to you weirdo. You actually surprised me. I can respect that," she said before sneering at her. "I can also respect that you can hold your own in a fight but today is not going to be your lucky day," she said before grabbing Luz by the back of her shirt. Luz weakly reached up to grab her arms but the larger girl dragged her to the old garden fountain. She easily lifted her and threw her inside, smirking as Luz began flailing about.

"Bobbu what are you doing?!" Amity cried, rushing forward then grunting as the front of her shirt was grabbed when she got in close. 

"One more step and you're going in next Blight," she growled, Amity flinching and moving back. Bobbu smirked while Gus and Viney helplessly struggled from where he was sitting on them. Puddles suddenly bolted from her hiding spot and to the fountain, jumping in and grabbing the back of Luz's shirt, tugging up harshly. Luz surfaced, beginning to cough and sputter while Bobbu scowled. "Goddamn dog," she hissed, moving towards the fountain before a throat cleared. She spun around then scowled as Emira and Edric Blight marched over, glaring at her harshly. 

"Scram!" Emira snarled, shoving past the larger girl and over to Boscov, who was now standing. He sneered at her but she ignored him and knelt down in front of Viney and Gus. They looked at her in surprise and she gingerly helped them sit while Edric rushed over to the fountain and tugged Luz out with Puddles help. Luz sat coughing while Edric rubbed at her back and glared at Bobbu and Boscov. 

"You heard the lady! Scram! Except you Amity," he said, Amity grumbling but remaining put.

"What ever. You act like your shit doesn't stink," Bobbu said but turned and grabbed Boscha by the upper part of her shirt and began walking off. Boscha looked pained but followed after her siblings while Boscov ran over to Bobbu while flipping off the other teens. When they disappeared, Viney and Gus relaxed, Luz grumbling as she wiped off her face. The cuts were stinging and she blinked several times as Edric gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the girl nodding before slowly trying to get up. Puddles suddenly surged forward and jumped onto her lap, the girl grunting as the dog seemed to look her over. 

"I'm alright," she said softly, relaxing as the dog moved back and Edric helped her stand. Luz grimaced as water began to roll down her chest and soak the ground. Emira straightening out and rounding on Amity, who crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Amity! What have we told you about hanging out with those assholes?" She began but Amity rolled her eyes and turned. 

"They're my friends. Piss off Emira," Amity growled before stomping off. Emira scowled after the younger girl before sighing and shaking her head. 

"She's going to regret hanging out with them," she grumbled before looking to Viney and giving her a gentle smile. Viney blushed ever so slightly while Gus softly sighed. "Are you okay?" Viney and Gus nodded while Emira pushed herself to her feet and rubbed at her forehead. "We should head out," she said before helping Viney then Gus up. Puddles walked over then pushed against Emira's leg, leaning up and pressing against her thigh. Emira gave the dog a warm smile then patted her head while Viney rubbed at her neck. 

"I'm so sorry Luz. This wouldn't have happened if you we're protecting me," she said lowly. Emira and Edric looked at them on confusion and Luz shook her head before shaking off some of the water on her body.

"Nah. They seem like they would have tried to find thing to pick on me about. You're super chill," Luz said happily. Viney gave her a small smile and the group headed off towards the front of the school.

Eda was furious. She was angrier than furious. She was calm. Her hand held a death grip on the steering wheel as they drove through the quiet streets towards home. Luz awkwardly shifted in her seat, wincing as the towel under her bunched up. "You're not going to tell me who did this?" She asked again, Luz sinking in her seat.

"Nope. I can handle it," Luz said, the woman groaning before finally starting to relax. 

"You're mommy isn't going to like this but I'll respect your wishes. If it gets worse I am stepping in," Eda said, Luz nodding. Eda switched to a different topic and Luz happily began talking to her. After a few minutes they arrived home and Eda gave her a wink. "I'm going to distract your mommy. Sneak in," she said, Luz beaming.

"Thanks mama," she said happily. The two slipped out of the car and headed inside, Eda moving over and lifting Camilia. The other woman squealed in surprise while the woman spun her around and gave her a kiss. Luz quickly headed upstairs and to her room, sighing when she locked the door. She groaned and headed into the connected bathroom, looking into the mirror and wincing. Her glasses were slightly bent and her jaw was beginning to darken. She looked a little pale but other than that didn't look like she had been fighting. She stripped off her uniform and hopped into the shower, sighing as she cleaned herself up. When she finished, she dressed in her pajamas before grabbing her soaked clothes and tossing them into her hamper. 

She heard her phone go off and grinned, walking over to her backpack and pulling it out. It was a text from Willow. She beamed and opened it, her face reddening when she saw the girl grinning at the camera post work out, tossing up a playful peace sign. 

**_[Cutie Pie]: Text me when you can. Rest up and do your homework!_ **

Luz squealed softly and saved the picture before throwing herself on her bed and quickly penning a reply, rolling about on her blankets.

_**[Luzura]: I'll will! Talk to you later!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those Lore Twins need some manners! Remember! I love comments!


	10. First Step

Chapter 10:  
First Step

Luz hummed lowly as she jogged around the field track, her head tilting as she watched the other students run in front of her. It had been about two days after the fight with the Lore Twins and they were currently keeping their distance from Luz and her friends. It seemed that Amity's older siblings had taken over protecting them and Viney when they were in the halls. Viney seemed to be a bit out of her depth when sandwiched between the twins but she was managing well. It turned out she had Edric and Emira in two of her different focuses, Emira in animal keeping and Edric in cooking. Luz, Willow and Gus had found themselves being shadowed by one or both of the twins between classes, Viney joining along. Puddles seemed rather happy that her owner was being taken care off and usually would push the awkward teen closer to Emria. 

Luz cocked her head to the side in thought but shrugged as she began to slow, allowing Willow and Gus to catch up. "What's up Luz?" Willow asked curiously. The girl had quickly been able to pick up and adapt to Luz's quirks, the other girl swooning privately over it.

"Nothing! Just thinking," she said, tossing the other girl a sweet smile. Willow blushed and returned the look while Gus slowed and frowned.

"Uhhhhhhh guys?" He said, the girls looking at him then over to where he was pointing, their jaws dropping. The animal keeping class was going wild, students chasing after dogs. Viney was wrestling with a large husky while Emira was trying to sooth Puddles. Luz frowned and looked around before noticing the Lore Twins off in the corner near some trees. They were both holding dog whistles and she scowled deeply. 

"The Lore Twins," Luz growled, the two looking over and frowning. Boscha was mostly sitting near them and watching the mayhem with a smirk on her face, the look falling as they rushed up. The twins stopped and the dogs began calming down, the twins smirking down at them.

"Underclassmen! What do you want?" Bobbu asked, tossing the whistle into some bushes. Luz scowled up at the taller girl while Boscov tossed his whistle off in the same direction as his sister. 

"What are you doing? Don't you have class?" Luz questioned, Bobbu pushing off of the tree she was leaning against. 

"Now now music nerd, we have a free period because we're taking care of our darling sister," she said before laughing. Boscha instantly looked uncomfortable and stood, shoving her sister slightly.

"Shut up," she growled, the older girl laughing harder. 

"Come on Bossy Boots! Boscov and I are responsible for you," Bobbu said before laughing when Boscha's face reddened. Luz frowned at her but looked back as Emira marched over and glared at Bobbu. 

"What are you three doing here?" She growled. Puddles and Viney had joined them, the animal loving girl hanging back near Luz and the rest of them. Emira and her were dressed in blue overalls and plain orange t-shirts, dirt smudging their faces. Viney was a little bit dirtier since she had practically wrestled a large husky into submission. She pulled out a cloth and wiped at her face while Bobbu and Boscov moved close together, Bobbu leaned over Emira. 

"We were just giving Bossy Boots her meds. She doesn't like to take them inside of the school," Bobbu said, Boscha scowling and blushing redder. 

"Stop talking about that!" Boscha snapped, her sister glaring at her. Boscha winced but held her ground as Bobbu huffed and walked over, grabbing her by her shirt and beginning to march her towards the school. 

"We were just leaving Blight!" She called, Boscov following while sneering at Emira. When the three disappeared, Emira rubbed at her forehead and rolled her eyes, turning to the other teens with a smile. 

"Well that got rid of them. Try not to talk to them," Emira said before smiling at Viney. "Come on cutie! Professor Binell is going to mark us as ditching if we don't get back," she said, walking over to Viney and threading her arm through the other girls. Viney blushed and nodded, allowing the taller girl to tow her away while Luz, Willow and Gus headed back to the track. Luz watched as Emira and Viney gathered up Puddles and the now excited husky before disappearing then looked to Willow and Gus. The two looked curious and Luz grinned. She thought they looked cute together. She shook the thought off and waved for her friends to follow her, the three continuing their run. 

The rest of the day was a blur and soon school was being let out, Gus happily tossing his hands up into the air. "Thank god for short days! We should go somewhere!" He said excitedly, Luz humming and looking around. Grandpa Hooty was driving up and Luz felt bad if he drove them around. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she grinned at the duo at her side. 

"How about we go to my place?" She asked, Willow's eyes widening while Gus squealed. 

"Yeah! One of your moms is one of the owners of Imperial right?" He asked as they headed for the car. 

"Yup!" Luz said happily before Gus and Willow both called their parents. Willow got the go ahead but sadly Gus was unable to go, the younger boy whining when they piled into the nice car that Hooty was in. He didn't seemed to mind having Willow tag along, happily greeting the newcomer before giving Luz an affectionate half hug. Luz giggled and returned the hug, settling in her seat. They took off, happily chattering about their classes while Hooty hummed along with the radio. When they got to the house, Hooty waved and headed off, the two teens heading into the house. Luz looked around and headed into the living room, grinning when she found Eda stretched out on the couch, leaning against one of the arm rests with King peacefully sleeping on her chest. Luz waved Willow to the stairs and the two headed up, walking to Luz's room and silently shutting the door. Luz happily waved to her room while Willow took a seat on her bed. "I don't have much yet but mama and mommy are going to get me a TV soon."

"Your room looks lovely," Willow said before giving Luz a smile. Luz blushed before weakly laughing and joining her on the bed. 

"So tell me about yourself!" She asked, Willow blinking before she laughed.

"Oh! I'm not that interesting," she said but Luz waved her off and kicked off her shoes before pulling her legs to her chest. Willow smiled at her softly before kicking off her own shoes and sitting with her legs to her side near the top of the bed, a contemplative look appearing on her face. "Um......my dads own one of the most popular bakeries within the Cooking District!" She said before rubbing her head. "My dads went to Hexside and well I don't have much else going for me," Willow said shyly. Luz frowned before humming and leaning forward, gingerly taking Willow's hands within her own. Willow blushed brightly but the other girl ignored it and grinned at her. 

"Well.....I'm not that interesting either!" Luz said cheerfully, Willow raising a brow. 

"That's hard to believe," she began before Luz chuckled and looked down at their hands. 

"I grew up in a small little town. We owned a cafe and lived over it. I went to a normal school and almost got expelled for punching someone in the face on the last day of school. It helped that no one liked her cuz no one told the principal it was me," Luz said before sighing. "I didn't have a lot of friends," she said before falling silent.

"Why not? You're so nice," Willow said, Luz blushing and looking at her.  
  
"I'm a weirdo. Or at least that's what everyone treated me as," Luz said, blushing redder when Willow tugged her towards her. Luz slowly followed and soon found herself in Willow's tight embrace. She began to relax while Willow hugged her tightly, her head tilting down and resting on Luz's shoulder.

"I know the feeling. I, kind of, used my plants as friends for a while. Gus is sweet and he's really trying but he has his own problems to deal with and a lot of the time I can't talk to him about everything on my mind," Willow said softly. Luz sighed before hugging the other teen back and settling better on the bed, a frown appearing on her face. 

"I get what you're saying......I don't mind listening to you if you need someone to talk to," Luz said, Willow nodded and the two sat for a short while longer before pulling away, blushing when their eyes met. 

"Its silly.....I don't usually let people in like this. Especially since I barely know you.....but I feel like.....I don't know," Willow grumbled, looking away while Luz perked up.

"Connected?" She supplied, Willow nodding. 

"Yeah. I feel connected to you and I haven't felt like this in a long long time," Willow said before the two broke apart and retook their seats. Luz idly looked over but Willow seemed content with the silence, which helped Luz relax more. 

"Wanna watch youtube on my phone?" Luz suddenly blurted out, Willow jumping before giggling and nodding. 

"Sure." Luz pulled up a video and set her phone down against the head board before stretching out and patting the area at her side. Willow grinned and settled at her side, relaxing as it started up. Luz subtly wiped her hand on the bed before reaching over and taking Willow's, the other girl blushing before smiling and relaxing. Luz beamed and the two settled down to watch a few videos.

Camilia hummed as she poked her head into the room, blinking when she found Luz and her friend peacefully napping. Luz was snoring away while the other teen spooned her from behind, a small smile crossing Camilia's face. "Hey Cam-Oh my gosh!" Eda whispered/squealed. She pulled out her phone, almost throwing it, before taking a few pictures and giggling. Camilia giggled as well before shushing her wife and pushing her back. The two exited the room and silently shut the door before heading to the living room, where King was playing. "Did you see that?! I'm so excited!" Eda said happily. Camilia laughed and hugged the taller woman before kissing her chin.

"They aren't dating just yet. Let them figure it out," Camilia said, Eda softly huffing. 

"They're as close as we were as teens," Eda said, Camilia scoffing. 

"We were not like that," she began before Eda raised a brow.

"Wanna bet? Al and Lilith had a school wide bet going to see if we'd start dating before or after school. Al won," Eda said, Camilia blushing before beginning to sputter. Eda laughed and kissed her forehead then moved back, a small melancholy look on her face. "I want Luz happy," she said softly, Camilia smiling softly before kissing her cheek. 

"I want our little one happy too. Luz will figure it out," Camilia said before ushering the woman into the living room. 

Meanwhile, Luz groggily was waking up, yawning as she did so. She frowned in confusion and tiredly looked around, pausing when she realized she couldn't move. She looked back then blushed when she found herself trapped by Willow's arm. She barely restrained the urge to squeal, instead she did a happy dance in her head. She settled against Willow, idly rubbing the other girls arm before she bit her lip. She was speed running this but... She began shifting in place until she was turned to Willow, the other girl grumbling tiredly. Her eyes slowly opened and she tiredly looked to Luz before blushing.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Luz mumbled, her face reddening as well. "Um......I know we don't know each other very well but um........do you want to go on a date this weekend?" She asked, Willow's eyes widening.

"Yes," she breathed out, Luz beginning to beam.

"Awesome! Um......can I tell you something before we get ahead of ourselves?" She said nervously, Willow nodding.

"Sure what's up?" She asked, Luz resting her head against Willow's chest. 

"Um......Whenever I get crushes......I sometimes don't stop getting crushes. I sometimes get them on two or three people at a time," she said in worry. Willow blinked but remained relaxed.

"Is that all? My aunties are like that. It's called polyamory," Willow said. Luz looked up at her in surprise and she gave her a grin before rubbing her head. "As long as you're honest with who you like, then I don't mind you dating them. Heck I might wanna date them too," Willow said playfully. Luz giggled and swiftly hugged Willow around the neck, the other girl looking surprised for a moment before smiling. "Nothing wrong. Everything's fine," Willow said softly. Luz began to relax and she turned her head, kissing Willow's cheek, the other girl blushing and hugging her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute girls. That is all. Finally the girls have talked! I've been super excited to post this chapter and the next two!


	11. Cooking Festival

Chapter 11:  
Cooking Carnival

Luz beamed as she kicked her legs, Eda and Camilia were singing along with the radio and King was whining. "Can't I go with Grandpa Hooty?" The boy whined again.

"Grandpa Hooty's going to be at the Cooking Festival," Eda said before looking into the rear view mirror. Luz was dressed nicely, black jeans, a tight off pink shirt with strawberry print on it and her glasses were her nice red framed ones that were identical to Camilia's. She had even combed her hair. If she didn't know any better..... Eda's eyes widened before she smirked and looked to Camilia. Camilia looked at her curiously and Eda beamed evilly. 

"Sooooooo, who are you dressed up for?" Eda suddenly said, Luz's head snapping up as she blushed. 

"No one!" She squeaked, Eda laughing. Luz blushed redder and Camilia rolled her eyes before smacking Eda. 

"Leave mija alone," she said before starting up the next song. Eda cackled then joined in while Luz pouted, King looking to her. 

"Are we going to hang out today?" He asked, wilting when Luz gave him a small smile before shaking her head.

"I'm gonna hang out with a friend today but the Cooking Festival is from this weekend to the next! Tomorrow I'll hang out with you all day," Luz said with a smile. King huffed before nodding and the family soon came to the Cooking District entrance, people streaming in. "Whoa," Luz whispered, climbing out of the car when they parked. 

"I forgot how popular the Cooking District gets," Eda grumbled. Camilia nodded and pulled King from the car, the boy looking around before squealing.

"Grandpa!" He called, the other members of the family looking over as Hooty followed after Lilith. Hooty and Lilith were dressed casually for once and Lilith's hair seemed to be curly and wild. She was wearing a pink dress that was tied with a white ribbon and a large white sun hat, the woman waving as they walked over. Hooty happily waved to King before hugging Camilia and Eda. He gave another hug to Luz before looking her up and down.

"Who are you dressed up for Hoot?" Hooty asked, Luz blushing and scowling.

"No one! I gotta go!" Luz cried before rushing off. The others curiously watched her run off before setting off themselves. 

Luz mumbled to herself for a moment before smacking her cheeks and grinning to herself. "This is it Luz! You asked a pretty girl out and you're going to rock her socks off!" She said happily before doing a small happy dance. "Ah! I'm so excited!" She squealed. 

"Excited about what?" She heard, yelping spinning around, sighing in relief when she saw it was Viney. The older girl was dressed in black pants, a white button up with pink stripes and a pink striped white retro diner hat. She had a pink apron tied around her waist while her hair was lose around her face. 

"Viney! You're dressed up!" Luz said happily, Viney laughing before rubbing her head. Puddles was at her knee, the dog wearing a pink service vest and tiny retro diner hat as well. She had on a pink and white bow-tie and Luz squealed before pulling out her phone and taking a picture of Puddles. 

"I'm heading to my shift at Morty's Malt. Its an old fashioned soda diner," Viney said before looking at her watch. "Gotta go! We're gonna be swamped!" She said before rushing off, Luz waving to her. 

"Wow! Maybe I should get a part time job," Luz grumbled before shaking her head. "Weird thoughts later! Gotta find Willow!" She said before marching of with determination on her face. It didn't take long to get to the now overly crowded bakery, her eyes scanning the inside. She had already sent the other girl a text but hadn't received a reply yet, a small frown crossing her face. "Where could she be?" Luz mumbled before looking at her phone.

"Luz?" She heard, her head lifting and her heart stopping when she saw Willow. The other girl was dressed in black skirt and a long sleeved white low cut v neck shirt with kiwis on it. She was wearing a bit of make up and her hair was pulled into a braid, some of her hair falling over her face. Luz felt her face redden but walked over and gave her a bright smile. 

"Hey Willow!" She said cheerfully, reaching over and taking the other girls hand. Willow giggled and Luz blushed redder, Willow beginning to bounce in place. 

"Hi Luz! I usually work during the festival so this is the first time I'm going to be looking at everything," Willow said excitedly. Luz's mood instantly grew giddy and she turned, tugging the other girl along towards where some games had been set up.

"Then let's get the full experience! Come on!" She said happily. Willow giggled and followed after Luz, eventually speeding up so they were walking side by side. Their hands began swinging and Luz began chattering about her favorite book series, The Good Witch Azura. It turns out Willow loved the series, both of them happily talking about some of the finer points within it. 

"All I'm saying is that Hecate should have had to work harder for that redemption," Willow said offhandedly as they got to the first set of games. 

"But the drama!" Luz said with a flourish, tugging out her wallet at the same time as Willow. Both girls blankly looked at one another before their eyes narrowed a fraction. The poor teen behind the game was startled as Luz and Willow instantly tried to pull out their money first. "I'll pay!"

"No I insist!"

"I got it!"

"Luz I have money to spare!"

  
"So do I!" 

"I GOT IT!" A voice cut in, both girls jumping and looking over at the casual vision of Gus. He was dressed in cyan jeans and a cyan colored hoodie. He was beaming and bouncing in place at their side, both girls giving him a smile.

"Hey Gus! What are you doing here?" Luz asked, Gus pulling out his wallet and paying for the three of them to play.

"So Edric and Emira were getting the stage set up for our performance but it turns out we're not going to be dancing until later tonight! So our manager said we can just goof off for the rest of the day!" Gus chirped happily. Luz and Willow glanced at one another before picking up the toy gun for the shooting game in front of them. The three set themselves up and began firing, Luz beaming when her shot knocked down all of her targets on the first go. "Whoa!" Gus squealed, before pouting as his shots missed. Willow didn't seem to have any better luck, huffing when she missed as well. The tired teen waved to the largest plushies and sighing tiredly.

"Chose a prize," he said with false enthusiasm. Luz hummed idly before looking to Willow and nodding to the plushies. 

"Which one?" She asked, Willow blushing and giving her a smile.

"The cat?" Willow said, Luz nodding before looking to the teen. He grumbled but grabbed the large plush and passed it over, Willow smiling as Luz handed it to her. 

"Whoa! How did you learn to shoot like that?" Gus asked, pushing himself between Luz and Willow. Both girls blinked down at him while Luz laughed and rubbed at her head. 

"Mommy's dad lives in the country and we had to go hunting. I didn't really like it but I did learn how to shoot," Luz said before shuddering. "I witnessed many sins that camping trip," she grumbled. Willow moved over and gently rubbed at her back while Gus pouted. 

"Oh that sucks. Come on! Let's go and do some more games!" He said excitedly before rushing off. Luz and Willow blinked before looking at one another and frowning.

"Um......did Gus just invite himself to our date?" Willow asked slowly, Luz sighing. 

"Probably. We just have to tell him we're on a date," Luz said, Willow grimacing but nodding. The two headed over to where the boy had run off to, finding him in front of a strong man game. He was looking up at the top prizes with wide eyes and looked over when they stopped.

"Guys! I really want those headphones!" He whined, pointing up. The two looked over and grinned since they were shaped like cat ears. "Can one of you guys play and I'll pay?" He asked, his hands going together as he looked at them with large eyes. Luz and Willow internally winced before looking at one another, Willow giving Luz a small smile. 

"I'll give this a shot," Willow said, passing Luz the plush before walking over as Gus cheered. Luz and Gus followed and Gus quickly paid for the game. He squealed while Willow accepted the mallet that the game runner presented. 

"Ooooooo, I've always wanted to watch Willow fail outside of school," they heard, the three looking over as Boscha and Amity walked up, Skara following. Skara was dressed in black pants and a red hoodie, a guitar strapped on her back. She looked contemplative, while Amity and Boscha were grinning. Boscha was dressed in black pants and a white short sleeve shirt with lemons on them, her hair loose around her face. Amity's hair was down and she was wearing a black thigh length skirt, her shirt a long sleeve white shirt with plums on it. Luz scowled, though the small part in her mind was quite happy they were wearing cute fruit based cloths like Willow and her. Willow huffed before placing the mallet down and rolling up her sleeves. "Don't hurt yourself Nit-Wit!" Boscha said loudly, Amity and Skara snickering.

Willow puffed up while Luz glared at the three girls angrily. "Willow is not a nit wit! Stop it!" She snapped, Boscha and Amity sneering at her. 

"I don't care who your parents are weirdo. You've already shot yourself in the foot. Bobbu and Boscov are going to make your life miserable," Boscha said before smirking. "You had your chance."

Willow tightly grabbed the mallet and easily lifted it before taking a deep breathe then tossing it back over her shoulder. With a snarl of nothing but pure fury, she swung the mallet onto the target and the puck within shot up. She slowly released her breath as the puck slammed into the bell about 20 feet into the air and the group looked at her with wide eyes. The game operator looked at her in worry before clearing his throat when she straightened out. "Uh-Congrats!" He cried after a second, the girl jumping before looking at him in confusion.

"Wh-Oh right! The game," she mumbled. The man looked a little scared but waved to the prizes, Willow pointing at the headphone. "What's what you wanted right Gus?" She asked. The boy jumped then grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Thank you Willow! You won two prizes for actually hitting the bell!" He said happily, making grabby hands as the man grabbed the headphones. Willow blinked and the man nodded to the higher up prizes again. She hummed then looked to Luz and smiled sheepishly. Luz was blushing ever so slightly but blinked when Willow waved to the prizes. 

"You got me something. What do you want?" She asked, Luz moving over and looking at the prizes before grinning at the small pink and white ukulele. She pointed to it and the man grabbed it before passing it to Luz then the headphones to Gus. "Thanks Willow!" Luz said happily, Willow blushing. 

"No problem," Willow said happily, grunting when Amity moved over and paid the game runner. 

"It has to be easy if you're able to do it," she said before taking the mallet from Willow with a sharp toothedgrin. She strutted back over to the target and pushed up her sleeves while Boscha smirked at them. Skara was grinning and Willow huffed in annoyance. Luz watched curiously while Gus began breaking into his headphone box. Amity spun the mallet with one hand then wound up, swinging down with one arm and smirking as the puck rushed up and hit the bell. Amity smirked and tossed the look at Luz and Willow. Willow's face was beginning to redden in anger while Luz looked at her in pure surprise. With how small Amity was, Luz had had some doubts that she would ring the bell like Willow. Seems like she had been proven wrong. Boscha and Skara cheered happily for the teen while Willow gingerly took Luz's hand and spun.

"Come on," she growled, tugging Luz away. Gus looked up and quickly jogged after them while Boscha, Amity and Skara watched them leave. 

"Soooooooo how about we annoy Nit wit and her friends?" Boscha said, Skara and Amity grinning before nodding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boscha, Amity, and Skara are little brats and Willow may have rage issues! Poor Gus, he's kind of clueless! Remember to comment! I love hearing everyone's thoughts.


	12. First Kiss

Chapter 12:  
First Kiss

Willow seemed to be growing more and more distressed as the date went on, Boscha and the other girls appearing at random. Luz herself was getting a little annoyed every time they made an appearance and Gus seemed oblivious. He was happily playing with another toy Willow had won since it seemed her and Amity were in the middle of some kind of competition. Even Boscha was growing confused and a little concerned. They had just finished another game when Willow finally seemed to snap, snarling something angrily as she lost and rushed off, Luz frowning after her. "Guess she couldn't take the heat," Amity said with a laugh. Luz sighed softly and looked over to where Skara was idly strumming her guitar and Boscha was scowling at the other teens cotton candy. 

"Hey Amity. Let's go," Boscha whined, Amity blinking before looking at the other girl. She blushed then shrugged before waving to Luz while smirking.

"Alight. Coming!" She called before heading over after snagging her prize. She beamed at Boscha, who snickered and the three girls headed off, Luz scowling after them. When they disappeared, Luz looked for where Willow had run off to then looked to Gus, who was more interested in the toy he had received. She sighed softly then rushed through the crowd, looking around and scowling. 

"Shit," she grumbled, tugging out her phone. She quickly sent the other girl a text before setting off again, trying to figure out where the teen had disappeared off to. After searching for twenty minutes, Luz groaned and headed out onto the beach, sitting at some tables before looking down. So much for her first date. She crossed her arms and placed her chin down on them before tightening her hands into fists. She could feel her throat grow tight and her eyes tingle but dug her nails into her palms to calm herself. Her bottom lip began trembling and she let out a wobbly sigh before roughly scrubbing at her face. She was not going to cry. 

"Hey-Oh shit....you okay Luz?" She heard, her head lifting as she looked to Viney. She seemed like she was on a break, her hat was off and her apron was tossed over her arm. She was holding a brown bag while Puddles happily bounced around the beach. Luz opened her mouth to speak but all she let out was a soft and weak sound. "Oh no," Viney said in concern, moving over and sitting at her side, rubbing the younger girl's shoulder. Tears rapidly welled in Luz's eyes and she sniffled before rubbing at her face to make them stop. "What happened?" Viney asked, Luz sniffling louder. After a few moments, Luz began telling the other girl everything, rubbing her face aggressively as she did so. When she finished, Viney was frowning deeply and shaking her head. Puddles had come back over and was idly licking Luz's hand, the girl reaching over and patting her head. "I'm sorry that happened Luz. I didn't think Willow would ditch you like that," Viney said as she ate.

"I don't blame her. She got mad at Amity but like.....it still hurts," she mumbled before slumping into herself. She suddenly straightened before looking at Viney in worry, the other teen looking confused. "Oh my god. I took up your whole break," Luz said. Viney laughed before shaking her head and shrugging ever so slightly. 

"I switched shifts with my coworker Jeerbo so I'm off. Emmy invited me to her performance tonight. I was just gonna eat then head over," she said before wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm always down to help a friend," she said before looking up. She instantly saw Willow and narrowed her eyes, Willow flinching. She began grabbing at her skirt so Viney turned back to Luz and gave her a squeeze. "Just talk things out with Willow when you get the chance. I'm gonna get going."

"Okay.....thanks," Luz mumbled before leaning forward and placing her head on her arms again. Viney polished off her food then got up and patted her leg for Puddles to follow, making her way to where Willow was. 

"She's not in a good place. If you make it worse I will show you why people call me a nutjob," Viney growled. Willow quickly nodded and Viney headed off, Willow sighing softly. She walked over slowly and took the seat at Luz's side, gently laying her hand on the table. Luz glanced over before sitting up and staring at Willow's hand. They sat like that for a moment before Luz reaching up and took the offered appendage. They sat for a long moment before Willow huffed and slumped into herself. 

"Luz I'm so so so so sorry for running off like that," she said lowly before turning towards her. Luz looked at her nervously and froze when she saw the other girl's bloodshot eyes. 

"Oh Willow don't cry," Luz said softly, gently reaching up and cupping her cheek. Willow leaned her face against the hand before giving her a weak smile. 

"I deserve it right now. I just get so frustrated with Amity! We've had this stupid back and forth thing and Boscha doesn't help. Skara kind of just goes along with it and I was fine where I was. I was okay being alone in the gardens then you appeared," she said before turning and placing her free hand on Luz's hip. Luz blushed a bright red while Willow gave her a stronger smile. "You lit up a part of my life that I thought was going to be dark for a long time. I know we haven't known each other long and frankly my feeling are kind of scary but I really really care about you," Willow said softly. Luz couldn't help the slightly goofy smile that appeared on her face before she leaned forward and kissed Willow gentle.

Willow squeaked but returned the kiss, both of them relaxing against each other. It wasn't perfect but to them it was lovely and exciting, the two pulling back and beginning to giggle. "Guys I-OHHHHHHHHHHH sorry!" They jumped and looked over, finding Gus was blushing and looking at the ground. "We're you guys on a date today? Oh my god was I interrupting it?" He asked awkwardly. Luz and Willow began laughing before they got up and walked over, Luz playfully pushing him. 

"It's all good man. We don't mind hanging out with you. We just didn't expect Boscha and her gang to ruin it is all," Luz said. Gus nodded then shifted in place before rubbing at his neck. 

"Well my performance is going to start soon. If you guys want, you can go back to your date," he said shyly. 

"And miss your performance? Never!" Willow said happily. Gus instantly perked up and gave them both a blinding smile, which made both girls laugh. They instantly rushed off for the festival ground, Gus telling them that he had given most of their prizes away but dropped off the large plush cat and ukulele with Willow's dads. They thanked him and he disappeared to go get ready. Willow grabbed Luz's hand and they pushed through the crowd until they found Viney seated on a blanket by herself. The teen looked up as Luz and Willow made their appearance, both girls beaming. Viney smiled back and waved before patting the ground. 

"Come on! I got tons of room!" She said happily. They quickly claimed a spot, Luz sitting behind Willow and hugging her tightly from behind. The other girl blushed but giggled and settled against the other girl, Luz resting her head on Willow's shoulder. As the performance grew closer, they were soon joined by Eda, Camilia, Lilith, Hooty, and King. Viney was a little awkward at first before eventually warming up after Camilia pulled her into a conversation about her studies. King had taken an instant liking to Puddles and was petting her happily, while Puddles rolled onto her side, her tail wagging. Hooty was fussing over Lilith, who was trying to wave him off while Eda was cheerfully snapping hidden pictures of Luz and Willow. Both girls were happily talking to one another when the lights suddenly went out. 

Everyone quieted down as a spot light hit the front of the stage curtain, the curtains sliding open to reveal Emira, Edric and Gus. They were all wearing cyan jeans and cyan colored hoodies, headsets on Edric and Emira. "Hello Cooking District! Are you ready?!" Emira yelled, the crowd cheering. The music started up and Emira began singing while Gus and Edric danced behind her. The crowd cheered louder and the performance picked up its pace as Edric and Emira traded off singing and dancing. Luz happily called out along with the crowd while wrapping her arms around Willows waist and rocking slightly. Willow giggled and leaned back against the other girl, both of them beaming at one another. Eda squealed while Camilia laughed and rolled her eyes. Viney happily cheered along with everyone while the group continued on dancing until before they all knew it the performance was done. 

The three waved to the crowd and jumped off of the stage, Emira making a bee line for the group. "Vi! Guys!" She said happily. She had a dust of sweat on her brow and was panting but looked more than excited. Everyone stood and began congratulating the girl then Edric and Gus when they came over. Luz hummed when she felt a tug on her hand, looking back and at Willow, who blushed and nodded towards a quiet gated area. Luz blushed as well but allowed herself to be towed away, the two sighing when they found themselves in a small pink and white rose garden. Luz looked around but Willow tugged her deeper into it, the two eventually ending up in front of a large old and wilted looking purple leaved tree. 

"They call this the Confectioner's Prayer. It was planted a long time ago, like before Bonesburg was Bonesburg. It's been getting sicker every year but a lot of the Imperial Botanists are trying to help it," she said before sitting on the stone bench in front of it. Luz smiled and took the seat at her side before smiling at her. Willow returned it and they fell into a comfortable silence. Luz slowly shifted closer and Willow leaned her head down, resting it on Luz's shoulder as the other girl wrapped an arm around her. 

"Sorry that today was less than stellar," Luz began but stopped when Willow took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"None of it was your fault. I'm sorry I lost my temper," Willow said softly.

"Not your fault," Luz said before resting her cheek on Willow's head. "We should try this again. When their isn't a festival around," she said with a laugh. Willow laughed as well before biting her lip and squirming slightly. 

"We could always go to the Entertainment District. They have arcades there," she said, Luz perking up. 

"Arcades? Hell yeah!" She said happily. Willow giggles and Luz smirked before poking her side and beginning to tickle her. "Hey I love video games." Willow laughed and grabbed at Luz's hands firmly. She tugged her forward and gave her another kiss, the other teen squeaking this time and leaning into it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little gays! We have a few more filler chapters then we actually start with the Hexside Arc! More relationships, characters, part time jobs, and history! Also keep an eye out for a new Au I'll be throwing out soon!


	13. Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely filler chapter but kind of needs to happen! Tw of a melt down. More note at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 13:  
Melting

Luz was practically skipping as she headed out of her last class of the summer semester. She and Willow had been on two more dates and everything was going wonderfully! She was so happy. She squealed as she opened her locker, beaming when she found another note from Willow. It seemed that they had started up a school only note passing, writing what could only be described as love letters. She eagerly tore into the envelope, pulling out the simple letter and reading it over twice before smiling. It wasn't much, two tickets to the new amusement park that was situated on the coast in the Entertainment District. Luz quickly pocketed them and grabbed her hoodie. She had only excelled in her classes, the teachers more than impressed with her studious nature. Even though Skara was rude and mean outside of class, inside of the music halls she was a sweetheart. _"I'm myself when I'm here. Out there.....I'm a mask of myself."_ Skara had said the day before and Luz couldn't help but think about just who else was wearing a mask. 

She turned then squeaked when she bumped into Amity, the girl snarling when it happened. "Watch it you idiot!" She hissed as she continued on. Boscha tossed Luz a glare while Skara did as well, following after Amity closely. Amity was an enigma. She was cold and distant, she seemed to look up to the Lore Twins and always had Boscha at her side. Luz honestly couldn't get it. She didn't understand why the other girl was so mean! Shaking the thought from her mind, she set off for the Botany Gardens to find Willow. 

Amity grimaced as they entered the bathroom, walking over to the sink and grabbing at it tightly. She was trembling, the world around her dull and far away. She felt sluggish but her body was jittery, her stomach was turning. Skara was chattering and entering a stall while Boscha was unbuttoning her shirt. Amity blinked and looked back as the girl tugged her shirt out of her pants and opened it up, revealing the pump that was attached to her lower belly. She was grumbling as she unhooked it from the belt she had strapped to her upper stomach and squinted at it before huffing. She was speaking and Amity had to blink a few times before she realized the other girl was complaining. "First they don't let me bring my goddamn service dog to school, then they use me as an excuse to ditch class and now I think they're screwing around with my insulin pump," Boscha griped before tossing her shirt over the top of one of the stalls.

"Are you okay?" Amity said, her voice sounding far too loud. Boscha looked at her in surprise before relaxing and giving her a warm smile. 

"I'm fine. I just hate when something changes with my pump without me knowing," she said before pressing a few buttons on the pump and shaking her head. "I have some candy in my bag," she said before walking over and grabbing her bag, standing straight then blinking rapidly. Fear lanced through Amity's chest as Boscha reached out and stumbled before falling. Skara let out a loud sound before shoving herself out of the stall she was in and looked at Amity with wide eyes. Amity felt her nervous energy triple and almost shoved her fist into her mouth in panic. 

"Go get help!" Skara cried before rushing over to Boscha, who was blinking and trying to sit up.

"'M fine," Boscha slurred out, Skara helping her sit.

"No your not. If you were feeling dizzy, why didn't you say anything?!" Skara snapped. Amity was out of the door in a flash, grunting as she crashed into someone and tumbled to the ground. She looked up and froze when she found it was Luz. Luz for her part was a little disappointed to find that Willow had headed off to weight training earlier than usual. Gus was practicing for another performance with the twins and Viney was walking along at her side. Amity felt more panic bubble up, her anxiety and energy from earlier beginning to stream from her lips. She wasn't speaking, the noises mostly unintelligible but it seemed Viney knew something was wrong and rushed into the bathroom. Tears welled in Amity's eyes at her feeling of helplessness, her fist going to her mouth as she bit into it. Luz's eyes widened when her other hand went into her hair and began tugging on it harshly. 

"Ah!" Luz yelped before kneeling and grabbing at her wrists. Amity let out a soundless scream and Luz winced before trying to gingerly pull her hand from her hair. "It's okay! I'm here!" Luz said, Puddles moving from side to side. She didn't seem to know who to help but Luz nodded to the bathroom. "Go help Viney!" She said, sighing in relief when she finally managed to get Amity's hand free from her hair. She pulled it down then worked her now bloody fist out of her mouth as the other teen sobbed wordlessly and loudly. "It's okay," Luz whispered, pulling the smaller girls arms in close and pulling her into her chest. Amity struggled helplessly while Luz moved back to sit, pulling Amity along with her. Amity sobbed as Luz began rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down, her free hand going up and running through her hair. 

It felt like forever but Amity slowly began calming down, her struggles ceasing as she went limp. Luz sighed softly then turned her head and placed it on Amity's rocking back and forth as she mumbled softly into her hair. Amity could feel the tension and strain fade away as she sat in Luz's embrace, her senses slowly returning. Her hand burned and her breathing, that had been hitching, was evening out. Where she had felt like she was on fire and out of control, was gone and replaced with mild relief and a dull pounding in her skull. "Are you okay?" Luz said softly, the words no longer grating on her senses but soothing her nerves even more. She didn't speak, only cuddling closer to the other girl, who took it as a yes. Viney suddenly came out of the rest room and Amity stiffened, the other girl not even paying attention to her. 

"Boscha's alright. Her sugar dropped really low but she ate some food and she didn't hurt herself when she collapsed. Is Amity alright?" She asked, crouching down. Amity burrowed closer to Luz and the other girl gave Viney a small smile. 

"She's doing better but I think she had a meltdown," she said lowly. Amity let out a silent scoff and Luz giggled before rubbing the back of her head. "Calling it as I see it," she said playfully. "She bit into her hand really bad. Her hair's okay though," Luz said, Viney nodded and took a seat on the ground before dropping her bag onto the ground silently. She began shifting through it while Luz pulled back, smiling lightly when Amity silently whined and grabbed at her shirt. "Come on. you need your hand looked at," Luz said. Amity grumbled silently but pulled back, her eyes falling to her lap. Luz instantly felt bad for the other girl. She was pale and shaky, her eyes red rimmed and blood shot. She was trembling as Viney moved her hands in close so Luz moved in as well, gingerly taking Amity's good hand. Amity relaxed as Viney began to work, wiping down then disinfecting her cut hand. Amity didn't even react, blankly watching as Viney wrapped her hand up before patting her knee. 

"Try not to get this wet if you can help it and get one of your siblings to help you change the bandages," Viney instructed. The door to the rest room opened quickly and Boscha stumbled out, her shirt open but on while Skara scowled after her with her hands on her hips. 

"Sit down you lunatic!" Skara hissed while Boscha rolled her eyes then shook her head. 

"I'm fine!" She growled before looking down at them. She sighed and fell to her knees heavily then shuffled over and sat, gently taking Amity's hand from Luz. "Geez. I should have seen the signs that you weren't doing well," she grumbled. Skara sighed and ran a hand through her hair before kneeling at their side. 

"You were beginning to pass out from low sugar. I'm the one that should be keeping an eye on you two," she said before shaking her head. "Thank you guys for helping." Skara gave them a warm and grateful smile while Boscha threaded her fingers through Amity's. 

"Yeah. Thanks," Boscha said softly, giving Viney and Luz a genuine look of thanks. Luz beamed while Viney gave them a half smile. 

"Oh my! What do we have here?" They heard. Amity let out a garbled sound of panic while Boscha winced and Skara stiffened. Viney anxiously rubbed at her arm while Luz looked back and at Bobbu. She was leaning against a locker and smirking while tossing a volleyball into the air. "What happened Bossy Boots?" She said before pushing off of the locker and strutting forward. 

"My sugar dropped," she said stiffly, the girl stopping a few inches away and crouching. 

"That's a shame. You should remember to eat more," she said before smirking. Boscha scowled but remained silent as Bobbu stood and sneered down at them. "Get dressed so we can go," she snapped. "I'll leave you two alone since you helped Bossy Boots but this is the only pass your getting," she sneered. The two scowled at her but remained quiet as Boscha buttoned up her shirt and shakily stood. Bobbu grabbed the upper part of her shirt before glaring at Amity and Skara. "Come on freaks," she ordered. Amity flinched while Skara's hands tightened into fists. She relaxed then gently helped Amity up and gave Viney and Luz a weak smile. 

"Thank you," she whispered before ushering the quiet girl after Bosha and her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter isn't detrimental to the story, I feel it still needs to happen to show the relationship between all of the "popular" girls and how they interact. It also explains some of Boscha and Amity's attitude. I'm saying now that I'm coding Amity as autistic and Boscha has type 1 diabetes, both of which I know a bit about! I, myself, being autistic and my mom having diabetes and I've dealt with my mom having a low blood sugar moments. We have about two more chapters of filler before we begin the big Hexside arc! Also keep an eye out for my next au that should be dropping today or tomorrow! As always! Comments are appreciated!


	14. Part Timer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've done something like this! I've plugged in a little song that Luz and Skara sing. This chapter was written around the 5th anniversary of Undertale so please give the song a listen!

Chapter 14:  
Part Timer

Luz squeaked as she stumbled into the bakery, grinning sheepishly at Willow's parents. Both men were polite and kind to her but she couldn't help but feel they didn't quite like her. "Hello! I was wondering if Willow was free today?" Luz asked politely, one of Willow's fathers frowning. 

"Nope. We need all the help we can get," he said almost flatly before his husband elbowed him. They seemed to look at one another for a while before her other father gave Luz a weak smile. 

"Sorry Luz but we're prepping for the start of the holidays and she's going to help us harvest," he said before heading off into the back. Her other father nodded before looking at the door and Luz wilted before dragging herself from the bakery, rubbing at her head in thought. Willow had already told her that her time was going to become scarce but she had figured she could shoot her shot. Luz sighed then headed for the exit to the Cooking District, wondering what she could do now. With the summer semester over and one month until classes started back up, she was at a major loss as to how to occupy her time. Gus and the twins were going into deep practice for their performances the coming year, while Viney had her job at Morty's Malt. Luz hummed, tilting her head to the side before deciding to head to the Music District. She had been their a few times with her mommy but never really looked around for herself. 

After a thirty minute bus ride, Luz found herself in the red themed district. It almost reminded her of a college town, different people with different instruments walking about. Their were tons of coffee shops and different hang out spots, Luz passing them. She wandered aimlessly for a while, humming tunelessly with some of the songs that the other musicians were playing. She stopped for lunch at one of the shops, taking her meal outside and to a pavilion like area, where people were jamming out. She felt a small smile cross her face and took a seat, humming as she ate her sandwich. She paused when she noticed Skara, who was idly strumming on a guitar and sitting all alone. Luz bit her lip then gathered up her stuff and walked over, nervously grinning when the girl looked up. "Oh! Hey Luz! What brings you here?" Skara asked, pausing her playing.

"Just wandering around town today. Gus, Willow and the others are all busy. Seems like Amity and Boscha are busy too," Luz said, Skara nodding. 

"Boscha's off getting her insulin pump checked out and Amity is off with her momma Al, I think they're building some houses in the Botany District," Skara said before cocking her head to the side. Her hair was down for once and she was wearing black jeans and a red blouse, her wrists covered in bracelets. "Wanna jam with me?" She asked, nodding to another guitar off to her side. Luz blinked then grinned before nodding and gathering it up. She happily strummed a few notes before tuning it and humming. 

"Any requests?" Luz asked. Skara grinned before humming herself and rocking back then forth. 

"Surprise me?" She said, Luz grinning before beginning to play.

[_"Welcome Home_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjeAL3qIBxQ)  
[ _Strange, I know_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjeAL3qIBxQ)  
[ _But you've a place to call your own."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjeAL3qIBxQ)Luz began, Skara beaming before patting out a rhythm on her guitar then joining in.

[**"Sleep here, child**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjeAL3qIBxQ)  
[ **For a while**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjeAL3qIBxQ)  
[ **Let the fire, light your smile."**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjeAL3qIBxQ) Skara continued, the two continuing back and forth. As they played and sang, some of the musicians in the pavilion paused and took a seat, happily listening to the two. When they finished, they jumped as several people began to clap, the two blushing and waving. "You're really good! This was fun!" Skara said happily. Luz beamed at her and the other girl bit her lip before smiling herself. "Come with me!" She said, getting up and dusting off her pants. Luz grabbed her food and tossed it then scooped up her bag and followed after Skara, who led her to a small shop that was tucked into a corner. Luz's jaw dropped as she saw all of the hand crafted instruments and records, yelping when she was stopped by an older African American woman. 

The adult was seated in a black and red wheel chair and had completely pink hair that was held out of her face by a red bandana. She was wearing black finger less gloves, black pants, and a red plaid shirt. She narrowed her eyes at Luz before looking to Skara and raising a brow. "Is this a friend of yours Skara? Cuz I don't like the twin ones," she said but Skara shook her head then paused and shrugged.

"Luz is kind of a friend but not like Bobbu or Boscov," she said before grinning and waving to the shop. "This is where my mom sells records and makes custom instruments!" Skara said before making jazz hands. Luz's eyes widened before she really looked around, gasping as she saw the custom painted and inscribed guitars. 

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Luz squealed, the woman in the wheel chair puffing up. 

"I like her already!" The woman said before humming and looking at the guitar Luz was holding. "Oh I see you've taken a liking to Azura," the woman said with a mysterious smile. Luz glanced at the purple and white guitar before sheepishly smiling and rubbing at her head. 

"It's a very pretty guitar," Luz said softly.

"Like Skara used to say. The guitar chooses the player. If you want her, she's yours," the woman said, Luz's eyes widening before she blushed.

"I couldn't! This is such a nice guitar," Luz mumbled but the woman wheeled herself over and placed a hand on Luz's arm. 

"I make customs for cash sure but when I make them because it calls to me, that means it's waiting for it's owner. Azura chose you," the woman said, Luz's eyes going wide before she looked at the guitar in awe. She bit her lip then beamed before looking at the woman and bouncing in place.

"I can work for her! I'd feel bad just taking Azura. Can I work for you?" Luz asked, the woman blinking in surprise while Skara giggled. 

"Mom doesn't like to take help but she needs it. I've been going in to play more little gigs and she can't move around like she used to," Skara said, the woman scowling at her before sighing and rubbing her forehead. 

"I'd rather you take her but if you want a job I have a job open but you'll need to make deliveries. I don't only make instruments for music. I make sensitive instruments for all of the districts. Think you can learn how to operate a motorized bike?" The woman said with a grin. Luz squealed and bounced in place before nodding while Skara laughed. "If you don't crash the bike then you got a job," the woman said, Luz nodding.

It only took two hours to figure out how to drive the bike and the woman grinned before presenting Luz with a shirt. It was a red polo with Border Builds on the back in black and soon Luz was off, heading off to the Medical District. She managed to complete several deliveries before she returned to the shop and found Skara and her mother talking. "Luz! I got some calls and you're doing great!" Skara's mother said happily, wheeling herself around the shop floor. Luz beamed at the praise while Skara clapped her hands and leaned back into her seat. 

"Thank you for helping," she said but Luz waved her off. 

"No problem!" She said happily, before the woman clapped her hands. 

"Alright! Time for you to do some other duties." The next few tasks were pretty boring, organizing the stock, dusting the shelves and moving some displays around. Skara joined in and the two began talking, Luz happily listening to Skara speak about her mother. It turned out that her mother had been a famous conductor but had retired when she got pregnant with Skara. The woman had lost the ability to walk shortly before she gave birth to Skara and she often cracked joked about it. Luz worked for four hours before her phone began ringing, the girl answering it while organizing some records.

"Hello?" Luz said while lifting a record. 

"Luz? Where are you?" She heard her mommy say. Luz perked up and placed the record down while getting up.

"I'm going to go take a break!" She called, Skara's mother giving her a thumbs up. Luz headed out of the small shop then leaned against it while smiling. "Sorry! I was going to go hang out with Willow but her dads needed her help so I ended up going to the Music District. I got a part time job!" 

"That's wonderful! Where?" Her mommy asked in surprise.

"My friend Skara's mom owns a shop called Border Builds!" Luz said happily, her mommy laughing.

"I know the place. How much longer will you be working?"

"I'm actually just finishing up! She wants me to come back for the week while she get the paperwork finished!" Luz said happily.

"Alright! I'll be right over!" Her mommy said before hanging up. Luz wandered back into the store and after a quick conversation finished up and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Skara's mom and learn more about the mysterious girl in red! One more chapter until the Hexside arc!


	15. Memories of Life

Chapter 15:  
Memories Of Life

Luz silently sulked within her room, curling onto her side as she looked at her phone and reread the message Willow had sent earlier. A rather popular Botanist from the Botany District had seen Willow helping the Confectioner's Prayer and offered her a chance to study with her until school started up again. Willow had enthusiastically said yes and only after the Botanist left remembered Luz. She had spent several hours apologizing but Luz had been quick to assure her that it was alright. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. Luz didn't want to ruin that. Luz sighed sadly before looking at her phone then placing it onto her bedside table. Willow had failed to mention her phone would be off for the whole duration of her apprenticeship. Luz slowly pushed herself up and slipped from her bed, dragging herself out of her room and downstairs. 

Viney was working today and Gus was on phone ban. Luz had the day off but didn't feel comfortable messaging Skara just yet, the other girl having passed her number to Luz the day before. The teen headed into the living room and found her parents cuddling on the couch, Eda's face buried into her wife's shoulder. A rumble of thunder passed overhead and Eda's breath hitched but she remained sleeping as her wife stroked her cheek and hummed. Luz felt a small smile appear on her face and walked over, taking a seat on the ground and leaning against the couch. King was commanding some of his toys off to her side and Luz looked back, finding her mommy was looking at her. "Missing Willow?" Camilia asked, Luz whining softly.

"I know it's only three weeks but I miss her...." Luz said with a pout, turning and looking at her parents before frowning. "How did you two meet?" She asked, Camilia looking to her in surprise then smiling sheepishly.

"Oh you don't want to know that," she said but Luz's usual excitement was beginning to appear and she didn't want to ruin it. "Alright.......I guess I can tell you,"

_Camilia swallowed nervously as she pushed her thick red framed glasses back up the bridge of her nose, looking owlishly at her older twin brother, who was grinning and looking at the school. "This is going to be great Cam! You're going to bring honor to the Noceda name!" He said cheerfully, Camilia scoffing._   


_"Mom almost disowned me for choosing to study medicine," Camilia began before grunting when he tossed a thick arm onto her shoulder._

_"That's because you have the voice of an angel and the strike of a cobra! You should have stuck with singing," he said before letting out a loud laugh. Several teens looked at them curiously and Camilia felt her face begin to grow a bright red._

_"Shut up Carlos!" She hissed before moving away from him, glaring at him with a pout on her face. "I'm not trying to bring attention to myself!" She growled, the older boy rolling his eyes before he shoved his hands into his pockets._

_"You're doing a bad job of that. You're famous where we come from," he said with a raised brow. Camilia rolled her eyes then adjusted her glasses, dusting off her blue shirt._

_"No one knows who I am here Carlos and I'd rather keep it that way. I should head off," she began before biting her lip. Carlos' smile began to falter before he sighed and walked over, tugging her into a tight hug._

_"I'm going to miss you Miss Luz," he grumbled before kissing her forehead._

_"I'm going to miss you too Mister Panthera," she mumbled back as she hugged him tightly._

_"Remember to call me!" He said, moving back and giving her a wide smile. She nodded and rubbed the tears from her eyes. He turned and set off while Camilia watched him go, sighing as he disappeared. She swallowed and turned, moving forward then yelping when something slammed into her side. She stumbled forward before falling and crashing to the ground, groaning as she blearily looked at her glasses. She heard several muttered curses and sighed internally before reaching over and grabbing her spectacles. She put it onto her face and looked over, watching as a tall but thin teen sat on the ground with square red framed glasses. She was dressed in the school pants and a bright yellow shirt, her tie a rainbow of colors. She had short wild orange hair and golden eyes, which were now looking at her._

_Camilia stiffened up, her face reddening as she floundered to speak. She could sing in front of crowds of literal strangers but confronted one on one, she always fell flat. The other girl looked her over before blinking and wincing. "Aw shit! I'm sorry!" The girl said before giving her a smile._

_"I-Its alright!" Camilia said loudly, internally cringing at her volume. The other girl didn't seem to mind, pushing herself to her feet and grinning._

_"I'm Eda!" She said happily, extending her hand for Camilia to take. Camilia froze before giving her a weak smile and taking the offered hand._

_"Camilia."_

Luz's eyes were shining and King had come over, the boy seated in front of his mommy with his plush rabbit. Eda was still sleeping and Camilia gave her a small smile, kissing her forehead. "How did she ask you out for the first time?" Luz asked, curling up. Camilia felt her face heat up a bit but smile and laughed. 

"You're mother has a way with words."

_"Cam. You. Me. Grom. You in?" Camilia slowly lifted her head and looked at Eda, the girl looking to the side and blushing as she held out a pink invitation towards her._

_"Grom?" Camilia said in confusion, Eda sighing and rubbing her face._

_"Grom. Like Prom but with a g. It's a stupid celebration of school by Principal Bump. I wanna take someone I like," she grumbled before looking at her. Camilia glanced at the invitation before blushing and nodding._

_"Okay."_

"Ugh seriously? That's how she asked you out?" Luz whined, Camilia snickering.

"Your mama wasn't....." Camilia began, looking up as she tried to think of the right words.

"I was emotionally constipated kid," Eda grumbled as she rolled over and gave Luz a look. Luz jumped then stuck out her tongue, Eda returning the look. Camilia rolled her eyes affectionately while Eda looked at her in confusion. "What are we talking about?" Eda asked, Camilia giving her a warm look.

"Our love story," Camilia said before laughing. Eda made a fake gagging noise and King laughed while Luz gigged. The family relaxed and Eda looked curiously to Luz.

"Well I'm up now. What else do you want to know?" She asked Luz biting her lip before rocking back and forth. 

"Something cute!"

_Eda smirked as she exited the hospital, her arm around the currently tired director. They were in their early twenties and the taller woman grinned down at her companion. The two were in a rather grey area in their relationship. They both cared quite deeply about one another but they hadn't placed a word to it just yet. Eda tried not to grimace as she thought about her father and looked to Camilia. Grey was seeping into the shorter woman's hair and she looked stressed all the time. Eda knew the hospital took a lot out of her and idly wondered if she should have just pursued music. "Hey Cam! How about we go on vacation?" Eda said, wilting when Camilia sighed and straightened out. She usually only reserved that sigh for when she had to disappoint her._

_"I'm sorry Eda but Chadington Blight and Aladora are coming to the hospital to review some of the foundations. That last earthquake really shook us up," Camilia said before giving her a small smile. "We could try in two months. I'll have two days off in a row," she said brightly. Eda frowned deeply before looking away and nodding absentmindedly as her arm tightened around the other woman. Camilia frowned herself, looking down at the the ground. She hated making Eda upset. Camilia bit her lip then grinned before deciding to throw caution to the wind. "You know what?" She said, Eda looking at her._

_"What?"_

_"Let's go to Santa Fe!" Camilia said in excitement, Eda looking at her in surprise._

_"What?"_

_"Let's go to Santa Fe! It's only three hours away!" Camilia said, Eda laughing then grinning._

_"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe!"_

_"Don't quote RENT to me you weirdo!"_

"God I was so tired after that trip but it was worth it," Camilia said before her head fell back and she grinned at the ceiling. Luz smiled lightly and looked at her parents.  


"Wha-," Right before Luz could ask another question, the phone rang and they all sighed. 

"I'll get it!" Eda said, rolling off the couch and heading over to the phone. Luz stretched out while King walked over and took a seat on her back, Luz laughing. Camilia smiled then looked over to her wife, who was laughing and talking to someone on the phone. Camilia softly hummed and leaned her head against her arm as she watched the woman speak.

_"Cam!" The smaller woman flinched and looked up in panic before relaxing when Eda rushed in with a giggling Luz. The toddler was no older than 7 months and already got into all kinds of trouble. She wouldn't trade her for the world though. She was dressed identically to Eda and Eda was beaming._

_"Eda please try not to give me a heart attack," Camilia said before turning in her chair. She was trying to factor a new soda machine into their cafe expenses and so far it was looking plausible._

_"Okay Lulu! You can do it!" Eda said happily, placing the child down. She tilted a bit while chortling, toppling over but keeping her happy demeanor. Camilia raised a brow and Eda rolled her eyes before moving over and crouching down._

_"Come on kiddo! You were just doing it!" Eda grouched playfully. The child giggled then rolled onto her belly before pushing herself up. She paused then a look of determination appeared on her face. "It's happening!" Eda squealed. Camilia raised a brow and gasped lowly as Luz pushed herself up then forward and bolted right at Eda. Eda cackled then yelped when Luz stumbled in her run and hit part of the coffee table to her left._

_"Jesus Christ!" Camilia yelled in panic, tumbling out of her chair as she rushed over to the confused child. Eda stared, mouth open, as Camilia roughly moved her to the side and began checking the child over as calmly as she could. The child didn't seem to register the blood now running down her face. "Eda," Camilia hissed, the woman snapping out of her stupor and swallowing._

_"Right. Hospital time.....again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such comes an end to the filler chapters! Next up is the Hexside arc! I've have all of the chapters up until now written out so it might take a day or two to get this next chapter out! The other ones afterwards should come easier! Remember! I love comments! They give me fuel!


	16. Hexside

Chapter 16:  
Hexside

Luz grimaced as she headed down the hall, awkwardly looking for Willow. It was the first day of school and she was excited to see her girlfriend again, a pep suddenly entering her step at the thought. As soon as Willow had entered a service area, she had called Luz up and they had spent a few hours just talking. Willow had apologized a few more times for taking the apprenticeship but Luz had waved it off. The other girl knew that Willow was nothing but ecstatic to help plants. Luz looked up then beamed as she spied her girlfriend, who was looking around with her back to her. Smirking, Luz slunk forward until she got close enough then hugged her tightly from behind. Willow squealed and turned, relaxing then giggling as she tried to get the other girl into a hug. "Luz let go!" She said happily. Luz laughed and moved back, Willow wrapping her arms around Luz's neck and kissing her cheek. Luz beamed brighter and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist for a moment before they pulled away from each other.

The other students seemed to move along, a few looking at Luz in surprise since her tie was all of the colors. Luz silently hoped that interest was going to go away soon. Luz kept a gentle grip on Willow's hand as the two began heading down the hall. "So what class do you have first?" Willow asked curiously, Luz pulling out her schedule and looking it over.

"Advance Chemistry!" Luz said brightly. Willow nodded then pouted and sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"I have Advanced Plant Disease Discovery. Professor Elvira spoke to Doctor Gorge from the Botany District and he recommended me for it," Willow said brightly. Luz nodded and the two grunted when they were forced apart, Boscha passing them while smirking over her shoulder.

"Move it or lose it Nit Wit!" She said loudly, Amity and Skara following while giggling. Luz and Willow scowled after them and moved close to one another, grabbing each others hands when they were close enough. 

"One day," Willow grumbled before shaking her head. Luz tugged her close and rubbed at her back before giving her a bright smile. 

"I'll walk you to class!" She said happily. Willow smiled lightly and nodded, the two heading off. 

Luz soon found herself in her Advanced Chemistry class, looking around for anyone she knew. Boscha was seated alone on the far side of the room and seemed to be examining the tools on the table. Luz bit her lip and looked around again, sighing tiredly before locating another empty table behind Boscha. She reluctantly headed over and took a seat, Boscha glancing at her before focusing on her tools again. Luz relaxed and set herself up, sitting on the lab stool and looking around. A lot of the students were happily catching up with one another and Luz was quite surprised with how many students didn't have a secondary focus. Some were giving her curious looks but seemed to give her space, which made her feel better. She hummed softly and began doodling in her note book.

 _"Hello! Can I sit here?"_ She heard, her head lifting. A tall and thickly built boy stood at her side and holding a phone. He had short brown hair that fell in a Mohawk over his bright blue eyes and what seemed to be a hearing implant on the side of his head. He was wearing the yellow science student shirt while his tie was yellow and purple. Luz realized instantly that she had been staring for too long and nodded, the boy grinning before taking a seat. He adjusted his black framed glasses and turned to her, rapidly typing on the phone. _"Hi! I'm Barcus!"_ It said. Luz perked up and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Luz!" She said happily, the boy looking at his phone and nodding. The teacher suddenly appeared and grinned before pointing at the large desk in front of himself.

"Hey students! I'm Professor Grant! Today we're going to start out with something fun!" He said before waving at the board and launching into their first project. It seemed like they were going to be trying to figure out who could make the best bottle rocket. Luz and Barcus happily compared what they knew and began devising what they were going to do. After a few minutes, Barcus began mixing chemicals while Luz began prepping their rocket. Luz idly glanced up and found Boscha was working alone and frowned before looking to Barcus. He seemed determined to get the mixture right but she didn't want to invite the other girl over without his consent. 

"Hey Barcus," she said lowly. The phone lit up and he looked at his then at her curiously, the girl blushing before jerking her head towards Boscha. "I know she's kind of a brat but do you wanna ask her to join us?" She said, the boy frowning but sighing and giving a silent nod. He finished mixing the chemicals then scooped up the phone and typed out something and placed it back down.  
  
 _"Don't make me regret being nice,"_ it said, Luz grinning and nodding.

"I won't," she promised before leaning forward and waiting until the other girl had finished her own rocket. "Psssst!" Luz hissed. The rest of the class was talking but Luz didn't want to take the chance of getting into trouble. Boscha didn't seem to hear her and Luz grabbed her ruler and leaned forward, poking the other girl in the back. Boscha flinched and looked back in annoyance, glaring at Luz.

"What?" She snapped, though it wasn't loudly. 

"Wanna join Barcus and me?" Luz asked, Boscha frowning.

"So I can do all the work?" She said with a raised brow. Luz shook her head and pointed at their own rocket, which was fully assembled. 

"We're done too but what if we have another project? Wanna join us?" She asked curiously. Boscha snorted and turned away while shaking her head. 

"Rather chew glass," she grumbled. Luz pouted and wilted, Barcus gently patting her back. She sighed and moved back, placing her hand on her chin. Boscha and the others didn't seem so bad and she had no clue why she wanted to be their friends so badly but she was already friends with Skara. She just needed to win over Boscha and Amity. Rubbing her chin, Luz perked up since she could just ask Skara what their issue was. With that thought in mind, Luz felt her excitement return when Professor Grant winked at the class and pointed outside. 

"Let's go students!" He said happily.

"Um.....I'm not actually sure why Boscha and Amity hate Willow," Skara said as she and Luz danced around one another while playing a pair of fiddles. Luz pouted and spun, Skara playing two notes and bowing. Luz repeated the same notes and bowed as well while the teacher and class thundered in applause. 

"Wonderful ladies! Please students! You can learn a lot from them! Take some time to ice your fingers!" The teacher said happily before turning to the other students. Luz and Skara headed out of the large band room and towards a small relaxation area, Luz slumping.

"If I knew what the issue was then maybe we could all be friends," Luz whined, Skara wincing. 

"I don't know about that. I may hate being mean to Willow but I hate being bullied by Bobbu and Boskov more," Skara said as they walked over to a large plush couch. Luz dropped herself onto it and rolled onto her back before cracking her fingers. Skara made a face and pulled an ice pack from her pocket, placing it in her palm while sitting as well. 

"I just don't want their to be bully drama. I'm finally finding a place where I fit in and now my girlfriend is being teased," Luz grumbled.

"To be fair we were always teasing her," Skara said, Luz giving her a look. Skara tossed her a sheepish smile then sighed softly. "Like I said. I don't have much of an excuse for being a bitch. It's mostly for self preservation," Skara said before sighing and sinking in her seat. "I wish I could help," she said then perking up. "I can ask though! What do you have after lunch?"

"Advanced Music Theory!" Luz said quickly, Skara beaming.

"Same here! I'll ask them at lunch then report back!" She said before squirming in her seat. 

"I'll ask Willow and maybe she'll have an idea. Thanks Skara," Luz said happily, the other girl giggling.

"No problem! What are friends for?" 

"I have no clue why they treat me like trash," Willow said flatly as she held a sandwich to her mouth. Luz slumped onto the lunch table and Gus giggled softly at her dramatics. It seemed like they had a few onlookers since Barcus and Viney had decided to join them along with the Blight Twins. Emira was making fun of Edric, who was blushing and shoving her. Barcus was looking at them curiously while Viney happily signed something to him. Luz hummed softly then sat up and looked to where the girls were, Skara happily speaking to Amity. Amity was nodding along and Boscha was poking at her food with a contemplative look on her face. She suddenly said something and got up, heading off but Skara and Amity continued talking. Luz's eyes narrowed and she jumped when she felt a hand on her back. She looked over and found Willow was looking at her with a small frown on her face. "Luz......sometimes things should be left alone," she said, Luz nodding then getting up.

"I know but....," she grumbled. She gave the group a look, though only Gus and Willow were looking at her. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said before rushing off after Boscha. 

It didn't take long to find the other girl. She was in the bathroom next to the cafeteria, examining her insulin pump. She glared as Luz walked in, the other girl blushing and looking to the side since her shirt was open. "What do you want?" Boscha growled.

"Um.....I just want to know why you don't like Willow," Luz asked, looking to the other girl who smirked. Luz blushed redder since the other teen was still half naked and squeaked when she began stalking towards her.

"Look. I'm mean to Nit Wit because shes hurt me. An eye for an eye so to say," Boscha snapped, roughly grabbing her shirt and beginning to close it. "She's not as innocent as she seems," Boscha said lowly as she moved to exit the bathroom. Luz frowned and moved in front of her, Boscha scowling.

"What did she do to you?" Luz asked, Boscha rolling her eyes and running a hand up to her forehead.

"Well first of all, she hurt Amity to the point where she gets an anxiety attack when I ask her about it and second off, she's the reason I have this scar," she said before moving to leave. 

"Wait!" Luz said, reaching out and grabbing Boscha. The girl looked at her in fury but Luz was looking more so concerned. Boscha frowned at the look and blinked when she felt a small dizzy spell hit her. 

"How the hell did you know I was going to have a dizzy spell?" Boscha asked as Luz held her steady for a moment before walking her to the wall and helping her sit. 

"You got really pale all of a sudden," Luz said before reaching into her pocket and tugging out some orange tablets. It took a moment for Boscha to recognize them but she blinked in confusion and allowed the other girl to push it into her mouth. 

"You have sugar boosters?" She said around the orange tasting medicine. 

"Yeah. After you had that sugar drop, I figured I'd keep some on me just in case!" Luz said with a bright smile. Boscha blinked then looked away as a light blush appeared on her face. The only people who cared enough to think about her sugar levels were Amity and Skara, both of whom she hated to worry. "I know something happened between the three of you and it sucks because you, Amity, and Skara don't seem like you're bad people," Luz said before sitting at her side. Boscha sighed softly and sucked on the tablet while scowling slightly, hating that she was mostly right. 

"Look. At Hexside you do what you need to survive. You're not a bad person Luz, don't get caught up with the wrong people," Boscha said before pushing herself up.

"Is this about Willow or you?" Luz asked, climbing to her feet as Boscha paused before heavily sighing.

"You decide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hexside drama! We have more of Luz and Willow being cute, Boscha forgetting to eat and Skara being a cutie pie! Also Barcus has entered the chat! The next chapter is leading up to the Noceda version of Understanding Willow, which will be two chapters! Please remember to comment! It makes me happy!


	17. Detention

Chapter 17:  
Detention

"I can't say I'm surprised," Principal Bump grumbled as he looked to the four food soaked individuals. Luz looked sheepish, Amity looked unfazed even though their was jello on her shirt, Willow looked down in shame while Boscha looked disgusted and was trying to mop applesauce out of her hair. Principal Bump grumbled before sighing and waving to the four and shaking his head. "You're all suspended for the rest of the day to cool off. Come back to the library after school for detention. Today and the next three weeks you will have detention," he said. "Now go get cleaned up." The four frowned but he waved them off and they headed out of the office, Amity shoulder checking Willow. Willow stumbled a bit before growling and puffing up, her hands tightly clenching. 

"Watch it," Willow hissed, Amity looking at her sharply. 

"Why don't you watch it Nit Wit!" She snarled, Willow and her beginning to argue with each other. Luz sighed tiredly and pulled out some napkins from her pocket and passed them to Boscha, who shot her a look that resembled gratefulness. She began cleaning her hair and the office secretary rolled her eyes before kicking the girls out. Willow and Amity began marching towards the old gardens while continuing to argue. Since school had started the month previous, Willow and Amity seemed at odds. It had started off small, snide comments in the halls and little pranks but it had finally escalated. Someone had been picking on some guy named Jerbo and threw some food at him. The food fight had been small until Willow threw something at Amity. 

Amity had lost it and ordered her robot to retaliate and soon the robotic kids were trying to over take the room. Willow and Luz had managed to hold their own against the bots until Principal Bump had arrived and ordered everyone to stand down. Boscha sighed as she finished cleaning up her hair and tossed the napkins. Luz pushed her hand into her pocket and tugged out an purple tablet, moving to pass it to Boscha but the girl scowled. "I hate grape," she grumbled, Luz rolling her eyes before putting the tablet back into her pocket and pulling out some orange ones.

"Don't be a baby," Luz teased, Boscha scoffing and taking the orange tablet and popping it into her mouth.

"I have taste Noceda," she said before smirking at her. Luz blushed and shook her head, looking to the two arguing girls and sighing heavily. It was rather draining to watch their back and forth, slumping into herself slightly. Boscha glanced at her and sighed herself before moving between them. "Alright alright! Stop arguing!" She snapped. Amity and Willow glared at her then moved back, both girls turning away from each other. Boscha rubbed at her forehead and sucked harder on the tablet before making a face. "We all have detention and I was looking forward to watching stupid movies and shit at home," she grouched. Amity winced but Boscha gently grabbed her shoulder and massaged it while Luz moved over to Willow and tightly hugged her. "Let's just get cleaned up," she suggested. Willow huffed but nodded and the four of them quickly headed to the locker rooms.

They were thankfully empty and Luz quickly showered off, thankful she had brought her gym uniform. She dried off in the stall and headed over to her locker, tossing on the school sweats and red shirt while making a face. She shoved her glasses onto her face and walked through the locker room, locating Willow. She was just holding her shirt and scowling at her locker, Luz blushing since she was only wearing a sports bra and she had obviously been working out lately. Luz spun around and leaned against some lockers, trying to calm her now racing heart and cool her flaming face. After a moment, the fire died down a bit and she chanced a glance over her shoulder, relaxing when she found Willow was dressed and pulling her hair up. "Let me help!" Luz said happily, rushing over. Willow jumped and gave her a small smile before passing her her brush and hair tie. They took a seat and Luz began softly singing as she ran the brush through the other girls locks, the hair smooth and glossy. "Your hair's so pretty!" Luz said happily.

Willow giggled and relaxed as the other girl gently brushed her hair, sighing softly as she began feeling the tension fade from her body. "I'm sorry," Willow mumbled softly, Luz looking to her in confusion.

"Your hair doesn't have any knots," Luz began, Willow giggling before turning and looking at the other girl. 

"No I mean......" she sucked in a tight breath before sighing heavily and moving closer. Luz blushed then frowned when she placed her head on her shoulder. "About me and Amity," Willow said softly. Luz frowned deeper and placed the brush down before wrapping her arms around the other teen's waist and dragging her closer. Willow blushed as she was dragged flush against Luz's chest and given a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

"It's alright. You guys have some history and she doesn't make your life easier," Luz said before grinning and placing her cheek on Willow's head. "Honestly I'm surprised you haven't like tried to fight her," she joked, missing the wince Willow gave.

"Yeah," Willow grumbled softly turning and placing her chin on Luz's shoulder. Luz hummed and began rocking back and forth, Willow relaxing. They sat together for a short while before Willow moved back and gently kissed Luz, the other girl blushing but kissing her back. Every time felt like the first and old at the same time, Luz pressing back against her lips as an electric storm of positive emotions rushed through her. After a second, both pulled away and gave each other a small smile, stealing a small peck. 

"Oh ew," they heard, Willow scowling while Luz sighed tiredly. They turned and found Amity standing to their side with her arms crossed and in her gym uniform while Boscha stood behind her with her shirt in her hand. Luz felt her face heat up even more as the other girl grumbled and tried to pull it on. It seemed that Boscha had no idea what shirts meant. Willow huffed and got up, Luz pouting and following as she followed the other girl out of the locker room.

Several hours later, the four were seated in detention, Principal Bump frowning at them. "Don't leave this room. No fighting. I have a few calls to take," he said before heading from the room and locking them in. The group sat in silence, Luz looking to Willow, who was working on some homework. Her eyes rolled to Amity, who was idly chewing on a thick looking droplet shaped necklace, then to Boscha, who was eating a sandwich. Luz relaxed and placed her head on her crossed arms before closing her eyes and beginning to doze off. She was just about to fall asleep when a snarl caused her head to snap up. She groggily looked around and found Amity was smirking and looking innocent while Willow glared at her hatefully. Her homework was strewn about the floor and Boscha looked annoyed. Boscha's sandwich was mostly on the ground and Luz yawned. 

"What is your issue with me?!" Willow snarled, standing swiftly and slamming her hands onto her table. Amity was quick to climb to her feet as well and Boscha joined them. 

"That's it! I'm not doing this!" Boscha yelled. Luz looked at her in shock and she turned to Amity, who instantly wilted. "I know you and her have some kind of weird flirty fighty thing going on but I need to eat at school," Boscha said in an almost pleading tone. Amity and Willow both blushed and Boscha rubbed at her head. "Luz can't keep slipping me glucose tablets!" Boscha said, Amity and Willow looking at the now blushing girl. 

"You've been giving Boscha glucose tablets?" Willow said with a raised brow, Amity looking down. 

"Yeah because I was worried her sugar was too low. She's not eating right," Luz said, feeling slightly defensive at Willow's growing frown. "Her siblings aren't taking care of her and she's not doing a good job of it herself," Luz said, Boscha glaring at her.

"I have things I need to worry about," Boscha snapped, Willow rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. You're probably worried about who else you can be a bitch to," she said, Boscha puffing up.

"Why don't you go punch a wall Short Fuse," Boscha taunted, Willow looking at her lividly.

"Don't call me that!" Willow snarled, Amity winced and Boscha puffed up. 

"Stop it!" Luz yelled, the three pausing and looking at her in surprise. She was scowling and tightly clenching her hands into fists at her sides. "No more fighting! No more teasing! No more!" Luz snarled. "Everyone sit your asses down!" Luz said in a deadly calm voice, the girls instantly sitting and looking at her with wide eyes. Luz marched over to Willow and gathered up her homework, placing it roughly on the table in front of her. "Homework," she growled, Willow blushing brightly and quickly beginning to work on it. Luz walked over to Amity and tugged off her own stim ring and passed it to her. "Don't be destructive. Here," she said, placing it in front of her then tugged a small cube out of her pocket. "The cube can be shaped into different forms. Play with it," she ordered. Amity blushed brightly and took the toys, beginning to mess with them and ducked her head. 

Luz finally marched over to Boscha while scooping up her own lunch. She tugged it out and placed it in front of her. "Ham and cheese sandwich with mayo. Eat," Luz said, Boscha instantly digging in and blushing. Luz swept her eyes over the room then cleaned up Boscha's old sandwich, tossing it before heading back to her desk and taking a seat. "If no one has anything nice to say then no one talk!" She called, the others nodding. 

Willow shifted in her seat and looked at Luz in a mixture of awe and something else. The other girl was so relaxed and excitable, that seeing this side of her was new and well.....rather hot. Willow's face grew redder and she ducked her head as she tried to calm her now racing heart. Boscha slowly chewed on her sandwich, looking over at Luz and blushing. The girl was always so docile and while Boscha found it cute this new side was attractive and exciting, a small smirk appearing on the girls face as she focused on eating. Amity idly chewed on the droplet pendant, looking to Luz and blushing. She wasn't used to anyone but Boscha taking control of a situation and she couldn't help but find it hot and different. A little weird but a good weird. Amity smiled a bit to herself and shaped the cube into a heart before blushing redder and quickly turning it into a cat. 

Luz for her part was beginning to calm down and leaned her head back, sighing tiredly. God it was like watching a group of children. She tried not to yawn and looked up as Principal Bump walked in. "Well. I have a proposal for the four of you," he began, the girls frowning.

"What is it?" Amity asked, the man giving them a smile.

"Take part in a small experiment and you'll no longer have to do detention for the net three weeks," he said, Boscha frowning.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"You four will have your memories viewed by Professor Grant as part of his memory machine," he said, the girls looking at him before shrugging. 

"As long as it doesn't hurt us," Luz said, the man shaking his head.

"It's completely safe. He's already used it on himself and his assistants Nate and Callie," he said. "Then it's settled! Tomorrow afternoon go to Professor Grant's lab to view your memories!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you catch the people references at the end then you're my hero! Again the next chapter might be a day or two late but look at Luz finally taking charge and the girls dig it! Are you excited to view some memories? Commenting makes me write faster. Just saying.


	18. Memory Viewer

Chapter 18:  
Memory Viewer

The group awkwardly shuffled down the halls of the empty school, Willow taking Luz's hand. They had been on their best behavior for the whole day and reluctantly headed to the large science labs. Professor Grant was humming brightly as he set up some kind of machine. It was a single chair with some kind of helmet and several monitors behind it, the girls tilting their heads in confusion. His dutiful assistants, Nate and Callie, were curiously missing and the girls awkwardly stood around. He hummed softly to himself then turned, jumping when he looked to them. "Oh! I didn't notice you all were here now!" He said with a little laugh. "The machine is mostly calibrated but I still have a few things I need to do. How about you sit around and relax?" He said before turning to the machine. 

"Where's Callie and Nate?" Boscha asked, tossing her bag onto a table. 

"We accidentally double booked ourselves. I'm going to be heading out too soon but the machine is set to record. Boscha. I trust that you can figure out how run and shut the machine down?" He said, glancing at Boscha, who nodded.

"Yes sir," she said dutifully, the man giving her a grin.

"Now I have to warn you four that memories are very fragile, kind of a like a mirror. If the memory is damaged then they need to be repaired or the person who has it broken will lose themselves or it'll cause brain damage. We're still figuring it out," he said cheerfully, the teens wincing. 

"Um so if something happens, how do we repair a memory?" Luz asked. Professor Grant nodded off to the side of the machine and they blinked when they found two identical chairs with thick wires connecting to the main chair. 

"The person's who's memories are damaged will act as a hub and up to two other people will be able to journey into their mind to repair the damage. One would need to stay behind to make sure the viewer is working. We've tested with Nate acting as the injured person. We're just going to record a few memories of your childhood. Nothing too horrible! You can view them on the screens behind the chair," he said with a laugh. Luz nodded while Boscha, Willow and Amity winced. He pressed a few buttons then nodded to the girls before heading for the door. "No fighting and think about nice things. Like a birthday or something!" He called before heading out. The four awkardly stood before Luz clapped her hands. 

"Okay! I'll go first!" She said cheerfully. She headed over to the chair and jumped into it, humming as Boscha walked over and began hooking her up, explaining to Amity over her shoulder. Luz gave her a bright smile and she rolled her eyes before smirking. 

"Alright doofus. Think happy thoughts," she said before flipping a switch. Luz stuck her tongue out at her before blinking a few times and yawning, her eyes shutting slowly as she slumped into herself.   


_Luz looked from her mommy to her mama, both women rushed around. "Eda! where did the knife go?!" Camilia cried from the table, Eda turning with it lifted._

_"I have it here! Calm down! We're going to have a small party with your mom, brother and his kids! How terrible can they be?" Eda joked but Camilia looked at her with a deadly serious face._

_"Those children are demons Eda. I need to make sure Luz is protected."_

_"Mommy? What's a demon?" Luz piped up, Eda snorting and beginning to laugh while Camilia looked at her in confusion._

_"I thought you were still asleep," she grumbled, ignoring the question and walking over. She scooped the child up and cradled her to her chest while heading towards a play pen. "Stay right here birthday girl!" The woman cooed, Luz giggling. Camilia gave her a beaming smile before it fell when her doorbell began ringing._

_"Okay. We can tell them we're sick," Camilia began while Eda snorted and placed the knife down in the kitchen._

_"Cam stop avoiding the issue. Answer the door!" She called, Camilia groaning and heading over to the door. Luz quickly stood and watched as Camilia opened the door and smiled sheepishly at an older woman, who looked almost exactly like her but with grey hair and more wrinkles. She looked annoyed, the look soothing when she saw Camilia's face. Her large brother stood behind their mother with a set of identical twin boys in his arms, Luz instantly sitting and whimpering. She hated Raymundo and Raymond. They were mean. Eda was passing the play pen and Luz whimpered louder, the woman quickly looking at her. Their eyes met and Eda groaned before reaching down and scooping her up, kissing her cheek. "You'll be okay baby," she said lowly._

_The scene seemed to jump and Luz soon found herself seated in front of a large cake, a bright smile on her face. Raymond and Raymundo were scowling at her but behaving as they sang happy birthday to her. Right as the song finished, Luz blew out the candles and giggled in delight the adults clapping. A nasty smile appeared on Raymond's face before he surged forward and grabbed a large handful of cake. Luz gasped then grunted as he smashed it into her face while laughing. Luz cried out and began flailing a look of death appearing on Camilia and Eda's faces. Carlos paled while Luz's grandmother sighed._

_"We almost went a day without incident," she grumbled._

Luz groggily blinked as she began to awaken, looking up in confusion as she looked to Boscha, who was unstrapping her form the machine. "Well we saw your memory," she began, Luz nodding.

"My third birthday. They were banned from the house for a while," she said as Boscha passed her a cookie. 

"That should help you relax. Come help her up Short Fuse," Bosha said, smirking at Willow, who colored and shot her an evil eye. None the less, she walked over and helped Luz to her feet and over to another chair. Luz yawned and took a seat, idly snacking on her cookie while Boscha took the seat and grinned at Amity, who began hooking her up. They spoke lowly, Amity giving her a small smile while Boscha shot her a genuine one back. Boscha settled in her seat and yawned, her body beginning to relax as the screen flashed to light, Luz looking up in awe. 

_Boscha sighed softly as she followed after her service dog, the large animal moving slowly for his charge. "I swear if you're showing me another rat," she growled, pausing when she heard loud yelling. Rushing forward, Boscha ran out of some bushes and watched as a little girl attempted to gather up her broken guitar, two older twins laughing at her. They had golden eyes and deep green hair, both of them dressed in black shorts and white and cyan striped shirts._

_"What a loser!" The girl twin said, the boy giggling and nodding._

_"Are you gonna cry?" The boy taunted, the girl sniffling harder and clutching the guitar to her chest._

_"Leave me alone!" She cried, Boscha scowling. Her eyes narrowed before she shot forward, her service dog following._

_"Leave her alone!" She snarled, the twins jumping and looking at her in panic._

_"Oh it's you!" The girl twin snarled, the boy twin looking at the large dog anxiously._

_"Come on Emmy! If she's here then Bobo the clown and her trained monkey is coming too," he said nastily before sticking his tongue out at Boscha. Her dog growled and they winced then rushed off, Boscha huffing and looking to the little girl at her side. She had short pink and grey hair and grey eyes, her red dress was dirty and she had tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Are you okay?" Boscha asked curiously, sitting down and watching as she roughly scrubbed at her eyes._

_"Y-Yeah," she mumbled before looking at the guitar sadly. Boscha awkwardly looked to the guitar and reached out, the girl flinching and pulling it closer. "Please. My daddy made this before he left," she said weakly, Boscha freezing then giving her a small smile._

_"I wanna see if I can fix it," she said, the girl biting her lip before extending it out. Boscha gingerly took it and looked it over before smiling when she found it was just snapped and could easily be bound together. She let out a low whistle and her service dog crawled over, Boscha reaching into the red and white pack on his side. She tugged out some medical tap and began binding the bridge of the guitar back together, nodding to herself when she finished. She cut the tape and pushed it back into the pack then passed it back, the girl rubbing at her face and beginning to fiddle with it. When the strings were back in place, she hesitantly playing a few notes. She smiled brightly and began happily bouncing in place._

_"Thank you! I'm Skara!" She squealed, Boscha blinking then grinning._

_"Boscha."_

Boscha grunted as she began waking up, blinking rapidly as she felt a dizzy spell hit her. Amity was already at her side and rubbing her back, passing the other teen some orange juice as she helped her up and out of the chair. "Alright that was weird as hell," Boscha grumbled. 

"Emira and Edric were bullies?" Luz said, Boscha looking at her and nodding.

"Nasty little jerks," Boscha grumbled then patted Amity's shoulder. "No offense," she said, Amity snorting. 

"None taken. They were terrible," she said with a shake of her head. Luz looked to Willow then Amity, both girls looking at each other. They seemed to have a silent stand off before Willow huffed. 

"Fine. I guess I'm next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I combined the chapters for the memory viewer, it would have been super long so I split it into three parts. While this may seem like filler, I don't just write something for no reason. You get some background with Boscha and Skara as well as meeting some more of Luz's family! Please leave a comment! The next part is a bit of a doozy!


	19. The Garden

Chapter 19:  
The Garden

Willow frowned as Amity worked silently, the girls glaring at one another. Luz shifted in her seat, wanting to dispel the tension but finding herself unable to. Boscha was still idly sipping on her orange juice, her leg nervously jumping. Amity moved over to the machine and flipped it on and the three watched as Willow glared at her before slumping forward.

_"AAAAAAAMMMMMIIIII!" A child squealed, rushing through the beach and giggling. The brown haired child ahead of her jumped and spun, a bright smile appearing on her face._   


_WIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLOOOOOWWWW!" The other child echoed, her hands flapping excitedly while she bounced. Right before she could get in close, Willow went flying and hit the sand swiftly, Amity looking at her in horror. "WILLOW!" She yelled in panic, her hands reaching down and grabbing at her shirt._

_"I'm okay Ami!" The child said, sitting up and rubbing her red nose. She wasn't bleeding and gave the other child a sheepish grin. "Looks like I tripped again!" She said with a giggle. Amity slowly relaxed before giggling and walking over, holding out her hand._

_"Come on Wi-,"_

  
  
The memory suddenly cracked and Luz jumped, her eyes widening while Boscha sat up. "What the hell? Amity!" She cried, Amity looking at the control panel in confusion.

"I didn't do anything!" She cried in panic. Boscha frowned and got up, rushing over and looking at the panel.

"What the...." Boscha guzzled down the rest of her drink and began fiddling around with the controls before pressing a button. Luz looked to the screens as a new memory suddenly appeared.

_"I don't know if it's good but I did my best!" Willow said, heading into a small play house. Amity was humming and rocking from side to side as she sat on a small plastic chair, a giggle escaping her._

_"Whatever you make is gonna be good!" Amity said happily._

This memory cracked as well and Boscha grimaced before bringing up another one.

_Willow's eyes widened as she lifted the pot and grinned eagerly at her fathers, who were beaming down at her. "We're excited to show you all about the wonderful art of cooking!" The older Asian man said while his husband grinned and nodded happily._

The memory continued on before ending and Boscha scowled, bringing up another one. 

_"Did I do something wrong?" A distressed child whined, rushing after the brown haired little girl. "Is it because I'm not good at robots? I can be better!" The child wailed._

The memory seemed to explode and Boscha and Luz gaped in horror while Amity stood frozen, her eyes glassy and unseeing. "That's not good. Luz, Amity, you both need to go in and repair the memory," Boscha said as she began rapidly typing on the panel. She began grumbling to herself while Luz jumped up, Amity wincing and looking to her feet.

"I don't think-," she began but Luz was already dragging her to the machine and looked at her anxiously. 

"Amity please...." Luz said weakly, Amity groaning before nodding. 

"Fine but I don't wanna do this," Amity said as Luz sat her in one of chairs and claimed the other one. 

"I'll monitor everything from here," Boscha said before walking over and beginning to hook them up. Luz was the first to be sent in, Boscha looking at Amity in worry before giving her a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Everything will be fine," she said, Amity weakly nodding. Boscha gave her a warm look then Amity began slumping forward, Boscha walking back to the machine.

Luz found herself in a dark room, her eyes narrowing as she tried to see where she was. "Amity?" She called, hearing nothing but an echo. She shivered and turned, yelping when Amity appeared and jumping back, sighing in relief then hugging the other teen, who blushed. 

"Get off!" Amity snapped, Luz weakly laughing before looking around the darkened area. 

"Where are we?" Luz whispered before a bright light blinded them. They yelped and blinked several times rapidly, their eyes adjusting quickly. Luz gasped in wonder and delight when she found herself in a large and overgrown garden, pink leaved trees towering into the sky. Amity was also stuck in wonder, looking around in awe before noticing another version of Luz trying to piece together a mirror. 

"Oh no. Damn it!" The other Luz hissed, standing and shaking her head. "This is getting worse! I'm going to lose my head for this," she said with a sigh. She was dressed like a gardener and had bright blue hair, the usual orange streak that ran through it a rich golden color. She shook her head and turned, freezing. "Huh......you both don't belong here," she said in confusion before rubbing her head. "Oh well....maybe the two of you can help," she said before waving them over. Amity and Luz glanced at one another but walked to the Other Luz's side and crouched down, the Other Luz waving to the broken mirror. 

"WIIIIIIILLLLLLOOOOWWWW!" The Mirror cried before it froze. 

"Hey! That was the memory we saw!" Luz said brightly, the Other Luz nodding.

"It broke. I don't know how. I tend to the garden with Inner. She went missing but I might know where she is," Other Luz said, getting up and nodding towards deeper into the woods. The three headed deeper into the forest, Other Luz pointing at the hanging mirrors. "Some of them have been shattering," she said lowly a frown appearing on her face. They all involve.....her," Other Luz said as they stopped in front of a large tree. Luz and Amity gazed up at it, freezing when they saw a child like Willow hugging a child like Amity. The mirror was cracked and seemed to be falling apart, Luz moving forward. 

"How do we help?" She asked, Other Luz grinning brightly. 

"How about....we get our revenge?" She said, smirking and surging forward, swinging her fist at Amity. The teen jumped and stumbled back, her eyes narrowing, while Luz gasped in shock. 

"Watch it!" Amity snarled, grabbing Other Luz by the arm and shoving her away from her.

"Temper temper," Amity heard hissed, spinning around and wheezing as someone punched her in the stomach. She stumbled back, hand on her belly, and looked up, her jaw dropping as the Inner Willow slowly materialized and moved towards her. She was dressed as a gardener as well and her eyes were glowing a bright green. She adjusted her large sun hat and smirked at Amity, who straightened out and narrowed her eyes. 

"We're trying to help!" Luz cried, Inner Willow looking at her and frowning. 

"Theirs no helping. I want to forget! I want to forget ever knowing her!" Inner Willow snarled before surging towards Amity. She swiftly swung towards Amity again but the other girl grabbed her wrist and yanked. Inner Willow stumbled off balance and Other Luz rolled to her feet and ran at the two struggling girls, Luz moving in her path. She tackled Other Luz around the waist and ran her into a random tree, Other Luz snarling and grabbing Luz by the back of her shirt. She tried to pulled the girl off of her but Luz locked her arms around her waist. Inner Willow tried to yank her arms out of Amity's grip but Amity kept her fingers locked in place, moving with Inner Willow's struggling. Amity shoved back as hard as she could and Inner Willow tumbled back. She sat up and snarled in fury before slowly getting up and grinning darkly. "How about we take a trip down memory lane?" She said before snapping. 

The light around them began to die down and the area changed, revealing a large bed room where two frozen little girls stood. Amity stiffened up and grabbed at her shirt, looking down at the two while Inner Willow sneered. Luz and Other Luz looked to the children and moved away from each other, Luz looking at Amity in worry. "Remember this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should some memories be better off forgotten? Comments are appreciated!


	20. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The big chapter is here! TW for child abuse!

Chapter 20  
Understanding

_Willow anxiously rubbed at her arms as Amity paced within her room, the child ducking her head. "I'm really sorry Ami. I wish I was better with robots," Willow said morosely, Amity pausing. Her jaw clenched before she glared at Willow and shoved her fists into her pockets._

_"You're a screw up Willow! I can't be friends with you anymore!" Amity snapped, turning and looking down at the ground. Willow looked up at her, stricken, reaching out and sniffling as tears welled in her eyes._

_"I can be better!" Willow whimpered, placing a hand on Amity's shoulder. Amity growled and spun, moving towards the now shocked child._

_"No you can't! You're nothing but a nit wit! Nit Wit Willow! Just like the twins say!" Amity yelled before glaring at her. "Now go! I don't want you here!" She cried, Willow's face crumpling worse before she rushed off._

The room went dark and Inner Willow was scowling and Other Luz was rubbing her arm, a look of sympathy on her face. "You were the only person I could be myself with. I wished. I wished for a long time I could get rid of this stupid feeling in my chest and now I can. I can make the pain go away. I can make you leave," Inner Willow growled, growing bigger and beginning to loom over the still frozen Amity. Luz quickly moved between them and Inner Willow howled in rage. "Why are you protecting her?!"

"Theirs always two sides to a story! Please! Amity, what's your side?" Luz said, looking at Amity, who was looking at the ground in an almost haunted way. She stood for a long moment before sighing tiredly and looking at Inner Willow with shame in her eyes. 

"I always regretted that day. Luz is right. Theirs always two sides to a story," she whispered before the area began to shake. Inner Willow looked confused and returned to normal, the area changing. They were now in a grey office looking room, a younger Amity peering through a door while a tall woman, who Luz recognized as Amity's other mother, stood near a window.

_Amity curiously looked into her mommy's office, blinking as her mother stood near the large window where the sunset always made the area look pretty. She slowly entered the room and shut the door behind her, jumping when her mother spun around and glared down at her. "Why is Willow here?" The woman demanded, Amity instantly looking down and playing with her hands._

_"She's my friend mother," the child mumbled, the woman sighing heavily and swiftly walking over._

_"She is a nuisance. She is of a lower class," the woman snapped, stopping across from the child before crouching. "Stop fidgeting!" She snapped, the child's hands working faster._

_"I'm sorry mother," Amity said quickly, yelping when the woman swiftly swatted at her hands._

_"Stop it!" The woman hissed, Amity's hands quickly clenching into fists. She stood ramrod straight and trembled as the woman frowned at her, the child's eyes moving to the ground. "Tell Willow to leave. I have invited Elvira's children and I suggest you acquaint yourself with them," she ordered. Amity frowned and looked at her mother anxiously._

_"I don't wanna talk to them. Bobbu and Boscov are mean and Boscha doesn't like me," Amity began, squeaking when her shirt was roughly grabbed and yanked up._

_"You will not speak back to me. If you don't get rid of that little nit wit, I will and her parents will never sell another cake ever again. They will be penniless and you will be to blame," the woman said, releasing the little girl. Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded, looking down and hiccuping as the woman stood and scowled down at her. "Stop crying," she growled, Amity sniffling harder. The woman sneered and grabbed the back of the child's shirt, Amity yelping and struggling as the woman marched her to a door and opening it._

_The room was dark and empty, Amity beginning to struggle worse. "I'll stop! I'll tell her to go! I'll talk to Bobbu, Boscov and Boscha! Please! I don't like the dark!" Amity wailed, the woman smirking and releasing her._

_"You know I do this because I love you right?" She said, crouching down and looking at Amity, who sniffled and roughly scrubbed at her face._

_"Y-Yes," Amity said while sniffling._

_"Good. Now go!" The woman snapped in anger._

The room faded and Amity slowly relaxed, her eyes focused on the ground as they arrived back at the garden. "What......the hell?" She heard, her head lifting. Inner Willow looked absolutely livid, her hands tightened into balls and her arms shaking. "She really.....she.....that BITCH!" Inner Willow snarled, Amity wincing.

"Um," Amity began but Inner Willow was pacing and yelling, Amity shrugging helplessly. She looked to Luz and froze when she found the other girl was looking at her with an unreadable expression. It took a second but Luz moved forward and hugged her tightly, Amity stiffening for a moment before relaxing and hugging her back. "I'm okay," she said, more for herself than to assure the other teen.

"Does she still....?" Luz began as she pulled back, Amity wincing. 

"Nothing physical but she does threaten me when mom's away. Mom's starting to catch on and she already threaten to leave her if she found out she was abusing us. Mother's gotten.....creative," Amity said, jumping when she was hugged tightly from behind. 

"Amity...." She heard, turning and blinking up at Inner Willow. She looked pained, Amity sighing softly. 

"I've been an asshole for the last few years and I know that saying sorry won't make it better. I swear. From now on, I'm not going to just survive Hexside. I'm going to become a better person. I'm going to make things right," Amity said with determination in her eyes. Inner Willow looked at her for a long while before giving her a small but tender smile. 

"I look forward to it," Inner Willow whispered. The two stared at one another for a long moment before Luz moved over and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. 

"So can we fix Willow's memories?" Luz asked, Inner Willow sighing and nodding. 

"Even though the memories are painful....I guess she needs them. Please. She's fragile so don't hurt her again," Inner Willow growled before disappearing. Other Luz disappeared as well and Luz looked to Amity, who sighed heavily.

"Let's get to work."

It took roughly an hour to fix Willow's memories and that they got a small memory off of Amity before shutting down the machine and heading out. They walked in silence, Luz and Willow holding hands while Boscha kept a strong around Amity's shoulders. When they got outside, Luz reluctantly pulled away from Willow and kissed her cheek before heading over and hugging Boscha and Amity. Both girls didn't seem all that fazed, returning the hug while Luz headed off. As soon as she disappeared, Boscha and Amity spied Bobbu's car and began heading for it, Amity looking to Willow, who was peacefully looking out. "Willow?" She called, the girl smiling and looking to her.

"Yes Amity?" She called back, Amity shifting in place before giving her a small smile. 

"I meant what I said. I'm going to be better." Willow's eyes ran over her face before she smiled wider and nodded, lifting a hand and beginning to walk off. 

"I'm look forward to it!" She said as she walked over to her papa's car, the man tossing Boscha and Amity a look. The two watched her leave and quietly walked over to Bobbu's car. Meanwhile, Professor Grant headed into his lab and paused, looking around the room and pouting. 

"Ah I must have just missed them," he grumbled before walking over to his computer and beaming. "I got all my data tho!" He took a seat and began watching some of the clips, his smile fading until it was gone, replaced with a scowl. When he finished, he nervously drummed his fingers on his table before sighing and picking up his phone. He leaned back in his seat and rubbed at his forehead as the line rang. He waited patiently, sitting up when the phone connected. 

"Hello?" A tired voice said, Professor Grant wincing.

"Hey Aladora.....I have something you need to see," he said lowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the Understanding Willow arc! I've loved all of the feedback I've been getting and congrats on those who guessed my reference for the science teachers! Our next Arc will focus on some of our side characters! Luz will appear but it will closely follow the both the Lore and Blight Twins. Also Viney and Barcus make an appearance! Comments are appreciated!


	21. Standing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw Hints at abuse near the middle of the chapter and the beginning has a bit of domestic violence!

Chapter 21:  
Standing Up

Emira groggily opened her eyes as she listened to the dull yelling from outside of her room, trying and failing to roll over. She frowned and looked to her back, relaxing when she found Amity still sleeping. She was tightly clutching to Emira's shirt and the teen tried to remember when she had gotten there. She remembered now. Three days ago, her momma Al had stormed into the house and screamed at their mother, which almost caused a fist fight. Her momma Al was going to divorce the other woman and had the full backing of their grandfather. Her mother had thrown a fit and threatened to take the teens but the teens had quickly stood up to her and now she was just loitering around the house. "Get out of my house you stupid bitch!" Emira mutely heard before a muffled crash. She grimaced and looked forward, sighing as she looked into her brother's slumbering face. He had come in first, panic on his features with Amity following. They had climbed into bed, terrified as the two argued and fought, Emira softly soothing them with some humming and singing. 

Their parents had eventually calmed down and moved their fight to the other side of the house. The dulled noise had made it so Amity and Edric could sleep, Emira staying up for a few hours before eventually falling asleep herself. She began pushing herself up and yawned loudly, looking to her clock and finding it was only 6. She grumbled and manged to escape from Amity's death grip on her shirt by slipping it off. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her long green hair. She shuffled over to her closet and tugged on a bra then grabbed her school shirt, thankful it was Friday. She grabbed her bow tie and skirt, making a face at the piece of clothing and grabbing her pants. She nodded to herself and hesitantly headed for the door, placing her ear against it. The noise had faded but it didn't mean they weren't just taking a break. After a minute, she headed out, relaxing when she found nothing amiss. 

She quickly got ready and headed back into the room, smiling when Edric began sitting up, Amity groggily rolling close to the edge of the bed. Emira tossed her stuff in the direction of her clothes hamper and quickly caught Amity, who gave her a tired smile. "Thanks Emmy," she mumbled, the sound barely filtering into her head. Emira frowned then blinked before laughing quietly. She forgot. She placed Amity back on the bed and headed over to her bedside table, opening the first drawer and finding her usual school hearing aids. She snatched them up and pushed them into her ears, frowning when everything became even more muted. 

"Oh their dead," Emira said in what she hoped was a quiet voice. Edric continued to yawn while Amity looked at her in confusion then blinked. Her hands hesitantly lifted and Emira quickly focused on her. 

_"Hearing aids out again?"_ She signed, Emira nodding.

"I'll just use the ones I use here," Emira said with a shrug. Amity nodded and Emira began shifting through her drawer, grinning when she found her other pair of hearing aids. They were charging around the back of the drawer and she tugged them out, quickly switching the pairs. Everything became a little easier to hear and she grinned. While hearing aids weren't for everyone, she and Edric benefited from them. She began fixing her hair and made a face before deciding to just leave it down. Amity got up and Emira moved onto her bed, gingerly shaking him. He grunted and looked at her then her ears before frowning. 

"Did you forget to get new batteries?" He said rather loudly, his hand scratching at the faded scars on his chest. She tossed him a sheepish smile and he snorted before shrugging. "Let me go get ready!" He called, rolling towards her. She snickered and moved, the boy almost toppling out of bed but catching himself. He marched out of the room and Emira rolled her eyes before heading out of her room with her backpack. She walked downstairs and into the living room, where her momma Al was angrily cleaning a coffee table. The woman looked worse than yesterday and had dark circles under her eyes. A red mark was beginning to appear on her chin and Emira frowned before touching the older woman's shoulder. She flinched then looked at Emira in surprise before sighing softly. 

"Sorry Emmy. I'm staying around for a bit to make sure the guy from the lock place changes every single goddamn lock in this house," she grumbled, Emira nodding.

"I'll get the guys McDonalds," Emira said, laughing when Edric and Amity walked into the room, Edric beaming. 

"Oh boy! Mckie Ds!" He cried, Amity rolling her eyes at his antics. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Emira yelled, Edric rushing over and kissing Al's cheek. She gave him a small smile then Amity one as she did the same. Emira kissed her momma Al's cheek as well and the three Blight children headed out of the house. They noticed their mother was still parked across the street but she made no move to talk to them, which was for the best. They climbed into Emira's car and set off for school, picking up breakfast along the way. They arrived early like always and set off for the library, Emira slowing as she saw one of the school's secret pathways open. Her eyes narrowed and she watched as Viney tumbled out with Puddles and Barcus following. Viney's face was rapidly growing red while Barcus looked incredibly annoyed. 

"The nerve of that asshole!" Viney snarled, pushing herself up and tightening her hands into fists. "Boscov only wants to hang out with him because they like to hit on freshman!" Viney hissed before turning and punching a locker. A sizeable dent was left in her wake and Barcus placed a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked to him and he lifted his hands. 

_"Forget about Jerbo. We kind of made out like bandits this year. We have Luz and the Blight Twins on our side,"_ he signed, Viney making a face and lifting her hands.

 _"I don't like using the Blight Twins as a threat. Emmy and Eddie have been really chill and so had Luz. I know the kid will throw down for us but the Blight Twins probably won't,"_ she signed, Emira frowning. She had entertained the thought of slapping the absolute shit out of Bobbu multiple times but held back. One hit in and they'd need a crowbar to pry her off. Deciding to leave them alone, Emira slipped away silently and found her siblings in front of Ed's locker, the two looking at her curiously.

"Where did you go?" Ed asked as he began fighting with his lock. 

"Just got distracted," Emira said with a shrug, opening her locker with ease then doing the same for him. Ed pouted and Emira rolled her eyes, looking back as Luz began running up. She looked confused for a short moment but stopped at their side and grinned. 

"Hey Blight Clan!" She said cheerfully, Amity snorting. Luz stuck her tongue out at the other teen, who rolled her eyes playfully. Emira felt a brow raise at their familiarity but kept it to herself as the two began to banter. She looked to Ed but he seemed distracted. She turned her head and looked over to where he was staring, finding Barcus and Viney were approaching, both of them looking annoyed. Behind them was Jerbo and Emira didn't like him at all. To her, he was a bit of a creep and often hit on girls too young for him. Emira repressed a shudder of disgust and scowled when she noticed Boscov and Bobbu following him with smirks on their faces. Amity growled lowly in agitation and Luz huffed, Emira looking to them. Amity was mostly behind Luz, who was glaring at the Lore Twins.

Viney and Barcus moved behind Emira and Jerbo stopped just a few inches away, a shaky smirk on his face. The Lore Twins looked interested in what was going to happen and grinned at them. Boscha and Skara arriving from another hall, Boscha wincing while Skara tightly held onto her guitar. Emira's eyes narrowed just a little but Jerbo seemed to muster up his courage and smirked at her almost evilly. "I-I heard you give the best blow-," was all he got to before Emira laughed sharply. Jerbo's confidence instantly shattered and he paled, Emira digging down to where she kept that nasty part of her personality locked away. She broke the lock and puffed up while he shrank into himself. 

"Look, I know your practicing your pick up lines for Boscov but he's right there. Go ask him! Oh! Do you need help?" She said with false excitement while Jerbo colored and looked panicked.

"What?!" He cried shrilly, Emira laughing and grabbing his arm in a bruising grip.

"Come on now! Don't be shy! Boscov! Jerbo wants to know if you give the best blow jobs!" Emira said happily, turning the teen and shoving him into Boscov. They both stumbled back and Emira smirked nastily at them before looking to Bobbu, who was glaring at her hatefully. They gazed at one another for a moment before Boscov shoved Jerbo away and began moving towards Emira. 

"You stupid-," he began before Edric moved up behind her and glared at him. Boscov stopped and huffed when Bobbu placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let's go," she said flatly. They turned and began walking off while Boscha and Skara milled about, the two looking over as Boscov harshly tugged Jerbo to his feet. Jerbo stumbled after him and Bobbu looked to Boscha with a frown. "Let's go!" She ordered. Boscha froze, shifting in place, before her eyes hardened and she moved over to Amity. Bobbu froze, her eyes going wide, before she snarled. "Boscha get over here now!" She snarled, Boscha flinching slightly but remaining near Amity. Luz moved in front of her and so did Skara, the girl nervously playing with the strings of her guitar. "If you don't get over here I swear to god-," Bobbu began before Emira moved forward and in front of them. 

"Your mother would love to hear about what you've done right?" Emira said, Bobbu freezing and looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Bobbu. Leave Boscha and the others alone. You have tons of students to abuse. Go abuse them," Emira growled. Bobbu's hands tightened into fists but Boscov placed a hand on her arm and sneered at them. 

"Boscha comes home to us. Remember that," he said before turning and pulling Bobbu after him. They left with Jerbo and Emira sighed softly, locking that nasty part of her personality away again before turning. Viney and Barcus were relaxing as well as Ed and Amity, the girl rubbing Boscha's back. The teen was pale and looked like a ghost, swallowing as she looked at the ground. Luz looked at her in concern while Skara was looking up at Emira with an unreadable expression. 

"Thank you," she whispered, Emira blinking before giving her a small smile.

"Your welcome."

Skipping school was for bad kids and Emira wasn't a bad kid, but leaving school to calm down someone who was convinced they were going to die was acceptable. Emira grinned as she watched Skara, Amity and Ed play on the beach with Barcus and Puddles. Boscha was curled into a small ball on a blanket while Luz was sitting behind her and hugging her close. Willow and Gus had just arrived as well, the two rushing over. Emira hadn't wanted to get them in trouble but after Luz called Willow, Gus had jumped at the chance to live out a piece of his bucket list. She couldn't help but wonder why he was excited about skipping class. She shook the thought away and looked to Viney, who was holding a tray of food. The beaches of the Cooking District were usually empty during the school year and Emira shivered as a gust of wind hit her. She got up and helped Viney pass out food before retreating back to her table and beginning to eat, watching as Amity sat at Boscha's side. She settled against her and Boscha uncurled herself, wrapping Amity in a hug and beginning to eat while Luz pulled away. She moved over to Willow and began eating as well, the other girl nodding as her girlfriend chattered. "So what happens now?" She heard, looking over to Viney, who was sitting at her side.

"Well.......I'll talk to momma Al and see when Boscha's mom is getting back from her assignment. Boscha's not going back to her home. She'll get killed if she does," Emira said darkly. Viney nodded and looked down before looking at her in determination. 

"I don't know how much I can help but I will," she said before sighing. "I wish I could offer my place but I don't make enough to afford two people," she grumbled, Emira looking at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, Viney looking at her blankly. 

"I'm emancipated. When my parents died, I was adopted by my aunt until two years go. She got pissed when I came out as a lesbian and I got myself emancipated," Viney said, Emira looking at her blankly.

"Okay so you're coming to our house too," she said, Viney blushing.

"What?" She said while Emira rubbed at her own chin. 

"Is Barcus emancipated? Does he need a place?" She asked, Viney shaking her head. 

"Uh....he lives with his uncle? But I don't know if they're on good terms," Viney said before Emira sighed. 

"Welp.....he's coming to live with us too," she said with a nod. Viney grinned weakly then laughed. 

"You're something else Emmy." Emira blushed then winked before looking to Boscha and frowning. She wasn't going to let her get hurt because her siblings were terrible. She refused to let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emira is a protective momma wolf when she wants to be! Hooray for adopting stray kids! This is a bit of a filler chapter as we gear up for the next arc, which will be announced at the end of the next chapter! I know you're all going to be excited as I am! Comments are appreciated.


	22. Breaking and Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw For Boscha describing what her siblings put her through.

Chapter 22:  
Breaking and Entering

Edric glanced around the darkened street before turning and waving to the car behind him. Emira slipped out and grinned in his direction while a nervous Boscha and excited Luz slithered out next. Their mom had been none too happy about Boscha's treatment and offered the teen a place to stay instantly, Boscha thanking her profusely. It turned out that Eda was at their home and offered Viney and Barcus a place to stay, the two reluctantly agreeing. Emira was a little bummed that the animal oriented girl wasn't going to stay at their place but quickly got over it. It gave her an excuse to bum around Eda's place. Boscha had quietly lamented about her service dogs and stuff so Luz had proposed them breaking in to steal it. Edric and Emira had jumped at the chance while Eda offered to cover for them. 

Their mom had been reluctant for all of ten second before telling them she'd bail them out of jail if things went south. It had been set and the four had traveled in the middle of the night to the house. Now here they were outside of it, looking to Boscha. "We don't have a security system. The guard dogs like me and won't attack as long as I'm with you," Boscha said quickly as the four rushed across the street. They scaled the large fence that separated Boscha's home from the main street and began moving forward, three large dogs moving over and curiously looking to Boscha. They growled silently at the other three but a small rub to the head caused them to calm down. 

"I'll stay out here and keep the dogs calm," Emira said, Boscha frowning at her. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Boscha asked, Emira grinning.

"I'm in the animal handling courses. I'll be perfectly fine," Emira said as she kneeled and began to pet the dogs. They pretty much became putty in her hands and the three headed into the house, Boscha easily opening the door. They headed to the living room silently, finding Boscov and Bobbu snoring on the couch. Boscha sighed heavily and relaxed, heading up the stairs easily. Luz and Edric looked to one another in confusion and followed, Boscha opening her room door. The whole room was very very clean and Luz frowned. It didn't even seem like anyone was living in it. 

"I keep my stuff here but I'm sleeping in my mom's room," Boscha said before grabbing a bag and tossing to Edric. "Start packing. Bobbu and Boscov sleep like rocks. They're not going to wake up anytime soon," Boscha said. The three didn't dally, packing up everything they could then heading back down to the kitchen, where Boscha grabbed a large ring of keys. "I need to get my service dogs," she said lowly before giving them a small smile. "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't thank us. We don't mind helping," Luz said cheerfully, Boscha blushing slightly. Edric grinned at the two while Boscha looked to him and walked over to a cabinet. She tugged out a small cooler and opened it up before reaching into the freezer behind him. 

"If you can, load this up with some ice packs then in the fridge is all of my medicine," she said with a smile. Edric nodded and she turned to the back door, opening it and heading out, frowning when she found her service dogs were locked away in their crates. The older dog perked up while the younger one happily began whimpering. "Shhhhhh," she whispered, opening the doors and giggling when the dogs happily licked at her face. "Alright down," she said, the dogs quickly obeying. She headed back with both dogs, right as Edric lifted the cooler and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the motion and replaced the key ring before motioning for them to follow her. They headed back to where Emira was making the dogs perform tricks, Boscha looking at them in confusion. "They really love you," she grumbled. Emira smirked before her eyes lit up. 

"We could take the dogs!" She said lowly but excitedly, Luz nodding. 

"Nah. The dogs scare Bobbu and Boscov," Boscha said easily, Emira's eyes widening before she smiled. 

"Oh! Idea!" She happily said, taking off their collars and leading them to the kitchen door. Boscha's eyes widened and she grabbed Edric then Luz. 

"Let's go! Emira you better run for it!" Boscha warned. Emira nodded and waited until the teens were at the gate before letting the dogs in and pulling out her dog whistle. 

"Sorry friends," she mumbled, blowing it and slamming the door. The dogs howled in pain and she stopped, waiting a beat before she heard screaming. Grinning, she rushed down to the gate, scaling it and rushing over to the car, where Edric was beaming at her. She jumped into the car and they drove off while Bobbu and Boscov screamed into the night.

The next day was wonderful, Boscha and Amity seemed to be very happy to have more time with each other and Boscha especially seemed even happier to have her service dogs. They turned out to be quite wonderful for Amity too, the girl taking an instant liking to the smaller and younger service dog. Luz, Viney, and Barcus had come over and the seven teens were all milling about the living room, Amity and Boscha curled up on the floor while Luz leaned against them. They were talking about some kind of video game while Barcus and Edric were signing to each other. The twins had casually revealed their heading impairment and Barcus had jumped at the chance to talk to them. Viney and Emira were talking about some of their shared course when the phone rang. Edric happily rushed over and lifted the phone, blinking when he heard a growl. "Hello?" He asked awkwardly.

"Hello. I'm looking for Aladora Blight," the person said with what sounded like rage in their voice.

"Um. She's not in right now. Can I take a message?" Edric asked, looking back at the others. They were mostly ignoring him and he turned to the phone. 

"I want to know where my daughter is!" The voice snarled, Edric blinking.

"Boscha?" He said in confusion, the chatter instantly stopping.

"Yes! Put her on the phone now!" The personal snapped. Edric winced and looked back, finding the others staring at him.

"Who is it?" Amity asked, her arms tightening around Boscha, who was now frowning.

"I don't know but they wanna speak to Boscha," he said, the girl sighing softly before getting up and heading over. She gingerly took the phone from him and placed it to her ear, making a face as she curled into herself.

"Hello?" 

"Boscha? It's mommy sweetie!" The person said, Boscha sighing heavily in relief before smiling softly.

"Hey momma," she said happily, the others beginning to relax. 

"Why aren't you with the twins? They called me and said you never came home," the woman said almost frantically. Boscha grimaced and rubbed at her arm before tiredly sighing and scowling.

"I don't want to go home. Not unless you're there," she said stiffly. 

"Baby, I know the twins aren't the nicest but they care about you," the woman said, Boscha scowling harder.

"They yank me around by the shirt. They don't let me keep Baron and Benji in the house. Ever since you left they forced me to stay in your room all the time! I don't wanna go back," Boscha snapped, her jaw clenching as she felt tears of frustration well in her eyes. She refused to cry, swallowing as her mother went silent. They did more to her but she didn't want her mother knowing. She would be crushed, if she already wasn't. 

"How long has this been happening?" She asked quietly, Boscha reaching up and roughly scrubbing at her eyes. 

"Um....every time you leave they do this," Boscha said softly, her eyes falling. 

"Baby.....If I.....I'm so sorry," the woman said almost silently. Boscha shifted in placed, more tears welling in her eyes since she didn't want to make her mother feel guilty. She loved the woman deeply and felt almost like she had disappointed her. 

"I'm sorry momma," she said weakly.

"No! No! You have nothing to apologize for. You're my daughter. I should be protecting you. God......" The woman said before falling silent. Boscha shrank into herself then jumped when she felt someone hug her from behind, relaxing marginally. She took in a deep and slightly shuddery breath. "Stay with Aladora. I'll be home soon," she said lowly. 

"Okay," Boscha said softly. 

"Right. I love you."

"Love you too momma," Boscha said before the woman hung up. Boscha roughly scrubbed at her face as more tears fell and sniffled, the person hugging her leading her to a couch. The other teens looked at her sympathetically before heading back to their own conversations, Luz and Amity sitting at her sides. It took a little for the teen to calm down but when she did, she allowed Amity to pull her into her arms and lay her out, Luz eagerly helping. She shut her eyes and groggily began to doze off while Amity ran her fingers through her hair, tugging out her ponytail. Baron and Benji walked over and took a seat themselves, sitting close to her limp hand and licking it in turn. As Boscha's breathing evened out, Amity scowled and gingerly tucked a hair behind Boscha's ear. 

"I'm going to beat the hell out of the Lore Twins," she growled, the others looking at her with wide eyes. Luz's eyes hardened and she nodded, not too surprised with her instant agreement. She felt a mixture of sick and furious, but she knew she would jump at the chance to throw hands with the Lore Twins. 

"I'll handle Boscov," Luz offered, Amity grinning and looking at her. Luz grinned wider and the older teens sighed. 

"Can we somehow convince you both to not fight them?" Edric asked, the two shaking their heads as they looked to him. He shrugged and Emira placed a finger to her chin. 

"Okay if you guys are going to throw down with them, I want to get a punch in!" she said cheerfully, Viney giving her a look. Emira grinned at her sheepishly and Viney chuckled softly before shrugging. 

"Fine. But I want a hit too!" Viney said as she settled in her seat. Barcus happily grinned and pointed to himself, signing, _"I wanna hit too!"_ The teens chuckling lowly at his enthusiasm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! Boscha's mom loves her so much that she too may just throw hands with her own children. No one can convince me that Emira would stand idly by when someone she cares about throws hands with someone else. Thus we end this mini arc for our next big one. You are all invited to, An Enchanting Grom night, where Grometheus hungers for his sacrifice! Comments are appreciated!


	23. G is for Grometheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the chapter! Sorry it was late! Computer troubles kicked my butt!

Chapter 23:  
G is for Grometheus

  
  
Luz hummed softly as she walked through the chilly campus, pulling her school jacket closed. It was a simple black blazer and Luz scowled slightly since it was not doing anything for her chills. Boscha had been staying with Aladora for the past three weeks and seemed to be growing more and more happy. She smiled more and was always hugging Amity, who seemed to be on cloud nine. Not for the first time did Luz feel a twinge in her belly. She was happy that they were so happy and cute with one another. She was happy that her and Willow's bond was stronger than ever but the small and growing part in her stomach wanted them all. She wanted to snuggle with Amity when the teen was cuddly and she wanted to braid Boscha's hair. Luz scowled and hunched into herself, her face twisting. She knew that she should talk to Willow about her attraction to the other two girls but they were all still healing. 

Amity and Willow we're just barely getting onto good terms but it seemed like Boscha and Willow still had a ways to go. Luz groaned and sped up, pausing when she heard something shift behind her. She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes when she saw a tall robot shambling towards the old gardens. She raised a brow since it wasn't too out of place and shrugged, turning forward then freezing when she heard a wheezing sound. She looked back slowly and felt her eyes widen as the robot turned towards her slowly and cocked it's head to the side. "NEW CHALLENGER?!" It cried from across the way, Luz wincing. 

"No?" She called back, the robot straightening out. 

"NEW CHALLENGER!" It cried, beginning to run at her. Luz's eyes widened in panic and she turned, running for the doors to the school building. She was quick but a long silver tendril shot out of the robot's back and wrapped around her leg, tripping her. She hit the ground hard and winced in pain, turning over and trying to yank the tendril off. 

"Leave me alone!" She cried, looking up as the robot drew closer. It's eyes widened and it stopped in front of her, leaning down and cocking it's head to the side. 

"Tell me new challenger. What are your deepest fears?" It hissed, it's mouth falling open and revealing several teeth like drills. Luz felt panic and fear clog her throat and she tried to move back, her hand grabbing something sharp. She tightened her grip on it and swung out, the robot moving it's head back and blinking. A long piece of glass was sticking out of the side of it's jaw and it's eyes went red, the tendril tightened around her ankle. "A fighter. Just like Master Eda," it hissed, Luz frowning in confusion, the fear fading.

"Mama?" Luz whispered while the robot took two steps back. It's head lifted and turned, a hiss coming from it, Luz looking over and her eyes widening when she found Amity and Willow running towards them. 

"Hey! Get away from Luz!" Willow called, Amity lobbing her own robot at them. 

"Robot! Rise!" She yelled, the robot extending out then running forward. The bot in front of Luz wheezed and turned, releasing Luz and charging Amity's bot. They slammed into one another, grappling in the courtyard while Willow ducked around the two robots and slid to her knees by Luz's side, looking at her in worry. 

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically. Luz quickly took stock of herself and nodded, her ankle was throbbing but she was alright. 

"I'm good. What is that thing?" Luz asked, allowing Willow to tow her to her feet. 

"That's Grometheus. It's a broken robot that terrorizes the school. Usually the courtyard is closed off! We need to go now!" Willow said, roughly grabbing her hand and beginning to run. Luz moved to follow but hissed in pain as her leg crumbled and she fell, reaching down and grabbing at her ankle. 

"It really messed up my ankle," Luz hissed, Willow looking at her in worry. 

"Willow! You guys gotta move!" Amity yelled. Luz and Willow looked up, paling as Amity's bot was thrown across the courtyard and into the old fountain. Grometheus looked to Amity and began heading towards her, the girl flinching and moving back anxiously. 

"Amity!" Willow cried in panic. Amity lifted her hands and covered her head as the robot ran at her.

"Amity duck!" They heard, the girl flinching and ducking down as a beaker slammed into the robot's head. The bot hissed and turned frantically, it's eyes flickering before it ran for the old gardens, Willow and Luz looking to where the voice had come from. Boscha was standing, scowling angrily while her larger service dog, Baron, stood in front of her protectively. The smaller service dog, Benji, was already running to Amity, the girl grinning at it weakly. He quickly began lapping at her face while Boscha rushed over, kneeling at Amity's side while Willow and Luz sighed in relief. 

"Come on. Let's go to the nurses office," Willow said, kneeling and lifting Luz easily. Luz blushed and gave the other girl a small smile, the taller girl returning it. "The courtyards should have been locked down," Willow mumbled as she walked over to Boscha and Amity. Amity was waving off Boscha and looked at Luz in worry. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, Luz nodding and grinning at her sheepishly.

"Thanks for the save. That thing was going to kill me," Luz said, sighing softly. Boscha shifted in place before nodding to the building door, where several teachers cowered. 

"Come on. Let's go," she said gruffly.  
  


 _Grometheus the prankster! Created by Edalyn Clawthorne, Camilia Noceda, Aladora Blight and Veronica Lore. Created within the famed Garden of Uno, the four were hoping to create a pranking bot for their principal's celebration. They didn't know that the bot would be damaged during one of their pranks and turn into a fear bringing monster. Every year four Grom Knights are chosen to fight the monster back into the Garden of Uno and seal it within. Then the school celebrates._  


Boscha leaned back in her seat and looked to Amity in worry, the girl frowning down at the sealed letter in front of her. "Principal Bump randomly chooses the four "knights"," Boscha said, rubbing her neck as she reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out an identical letter. Amity looked at her in shock then horror, the look turning into one of agitation. 

"Why the hell did he chose you?!" Amity growled. Boscha sighed and shrugged while Willow frowned at them. Gus was rubbing his arms while Luz crossed her arms across her chest. Her ankle had just needed a bit of ice and she was good to go, the teen finding the others in the library. Since eating outside was out of the question, students had packed themselves into the library and any empty classroom available. 

"I'm surprised he chose you," Skara said before grabbing a slice of pizza and beginning to eat it. Gus followed her lead while Viney and Barcus looked at the two in worry. Emira and Edric were scowling in fury, the two being denied the chance to take their sister and Boscha's spots. 

"This is insane," Luz said finally before looking away. "Have you tried asking your mom about Grometheus?" Luz asked, looking to Amity. The teen rubbed at her temple before beginning to tap on her chin. 

"She kind of said she didn't remember much of what happened, only that Grometheus was built with audio and visual hallucination creation," Amity said, Luz looking at her in horror. 

"What?" She said weakly. Amity nodded and Luz shook her head before looking down as well. She wondered who the other knights were. Her eyes narrowed before she looked to Willow, who was looking at her lap. Luz looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the sealed letter. "Willow," she mumbled lowly, the others still wrapped up in each other. Willow jumped and looked at her with wide eyes before wincing.

"It was delivered when you were in the nurses office," she said softly. Luz frowned deeply before nodding and swiftly getting up.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said quickly before rushing off, Willow looking after her in worry.   
  


Luz marched into the office of Principal Bump, the man looking up from his lunch and blinking. "Miss Noceda?" He said in confusion, the girl moving closer. 

"Instead of four knights have only one. I'll take the place of Willow, Amity, Boscha, and who ever else you were going to have fight it," Luz said with determination on her face. 

"Miss Noceda, I can't in good conscious let you do that. Willow, Amity, Boscha and Bobbu are perfectly fit-," he began before Luz slammed her hands down on his desk. 

"First off, you can't allow Bobbu to be on their team and second off I'm more than capable of taking on Grometheus by myself. I was surprised this time but I won't be when Grometheus comes around again," she said, the man frowning at her. He sat for a long time looking at her before biting his lip.

"Your mothers would kill me," he began before Luz grinned.

"I'll take the fall for it. Please. I don't want anyone to get hurt and two of my mothers are the reason it exists," Luz said with a frown. Principal Bump frowned up at her then sighed heavily and rubbed at his head. 

"I don't feel comfortable if you go about this alone. It will tear apart your psyche," he said, looking into her eyes. 

"I don't care. I'm not letting anyone I care about get hurt," Luz said. Principal Bump frowned and they stared at one another for a long time before he shook his head. 

"I'm insane. I'm going to die.......Miss Noceda you have yourself a deal. For the first year ever, Grometheus will only have one Knight.....No a Queen. A Grom Queen," he said, Luz grinning and nodding with her eyes shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real notes! Comments are appreciated!


	24. Grom Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some conversations are had that are long overdue.

Chapter 24:  
Grom Queen

"Bump must be out of his goddamn mind! How could he just agree to let you take their places! Theirs four Grom Knights for a reason!" Eda snarled as she paced in the living room. Luz sat quietly on the couch, Camilia at her side while King sat between them. Camilia was worrying her shirt between her fingers while Eda ran her hands through her hair. "Nope! You're not doing this!"

"We can't just go back! Principal Bump already announced that the Grom Queen would make her appearance on Grom Night! Boscha, Amity and Willow won't have to fight," Luz said before wincing when Eda looked to her sourly. 

"Luz I get that you care about them a lot but this is insane! You're going to get hurt!" Eda cried, Luz's hands clenching into fists on her lap.

"I can do this mama! Please!" Luz said, Eda scowling and shaking. King quietly whimpered as the two stared one another down while Camilia took in a deep breath then released it slowly. 

"You're going to do this without our consent aren't you?" She said lowly, Luz looking to her in surprise then nodding in determination. Camilia sighed explosively before slowly rubbing her forehead. If you're truly going to go after that monster then you need to know more about it," Camilia said, the two looking at her in shock. 

"Cam," Eda began, the woman looking at her sharply. 

"I'm scared too Eda but Luz is determined and lord knows I'd rather she know what she's going up against then going in blind," Camilia said before looking to Luz. "We created a monster. It was supposed to bring laughter and happiness," she mumbled before getting up and walking over to a bookcase. She pulled out an old book and walked over, holding it out to Luz. "Within this book is a detailed explanation of just what we were doing, Grometheus' fail safe and the fall out we faced after Grometheus malfunctioned. He can be locked within the Garden of Uno for a short time but he always escapes. Belos didn't want people to know what was happening and it became so ingrained into normal life, no one questioned it. To permanently deactivate him, you need to retrieve his heart. It was lost when we did his test performance during our first Grom celebration. We think it's within the Gardens," Camilia said before kneeling and placing a hand on Luz's lap. "Don't take unnecessary risks," she said before giving her a smile. "You can do this."

Luz lay in bed, tiredly looking at her ceiling and ignoring the happy tune that floated out of her phone. She didn't need to tell Willow that she was Grom Queen, the other girl had guessed it almost instantly. She had pulled her to the side and reamed her for taking their places and they had a fight. Luz sighed softly as she stared out into the darkening room. Luz had been so emotional she had blurted out she had a crush on Boscha and Amity. Willow had stopped yelling and looked surprised that Luz had panicked and rushed off. After the fight with her mama, she was not feeling up to talking about her feelings anytime soon. Principal Bump had been kind enough to excuse Luz for the next two weeks in preparation of Grom. A soft knocking came from the door and Luz tiredly looked over as Viney poked her head in. She was still dressed in her work uniform, her and Barcus had been working when Eda had freaked out. "Hey kiddo. How are you?" Viney asked softly, shuffling into the room. Luz sighed tiredly and Viney winced, walking through the black room silently and sitting on the bed. "That bad?"

"I told Willow I had a crush on Boscha and Amity," Luz blurted out, Viney's eyes widening as she looked to Luz.

"You did? I didn't think you'd do it this soon," Viney said lowly, Luz huffing.

"You knew?"

"You've been super obvious," Viney said with a smile. Luz groaned and rolled onto her side, curling into a ball while frowning. 

"I'm going to fight some kind of demon robot in the gardens that my grandmother used to tend to and mama is mad at me. Willow probably wants to break up with me and I don't know what I'm going to do," Luz said weakly, her voice cracking as tears rapidly welled in her eyes. Viney looked at her helplessly before she kicked off her shoes and moved onto the bed better. She moved up and back, until her back was pressed against the headboard. Reaching over, she began gingerly running her finger through the younger girl's hair. 

"Well. First off. You should talk to Willow. She probably just want to talk. Do it in person," Viney began as she rubbed a soothing circle into her back. Luz nodded and Viney began humming. "Second off. You need to talk to Amity and Boscha about how you feel," Viney began, Luz looking at her in alarm. "Not right now! You have a lot going on! Just do it eventually," she said, Luz nodding and slumping into the bed. "Go say sorry to your parents cuz they were freaking out when I got home," Viney said before yawning. "I'm going to take a shower. You have us all in your court. You just need to reach out. If Willow makes you cry, I'm throwing her off the Cooking District Pier," Viney finished, Luz giggling softly before rubbing at her eyes. 

"Thank you Viney," she said softly, Viney giving her a small smile.

"No problem Luz."

Luz hesitantly knocked on her parents door a few minutes later, listening to the shifting within the room before the door opened. Camilia looked tired, her hair a little messy as she looked down at Luz with a small frown. "Mija.....oh no don't cry," the woman said quickly, tugging Luz into a tight hug. Luz sniffled and hugged the other woman back tightly, listening to the rapidly approaching footsteps of her mama.

"Kiddo. Aw shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was scared and I lashed out," Eda rambled, tugging her wife and daughter into a tight hug. Luz rubbed her face into her mommy's chest before pulling back and sighing shakily. 

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have rushed into this. I can't get out of it now but I can try to make things right. For everyone," Luz said, the two women giving her a smile. 

"Of course. And we're here with you all the way," Eda said, Camilia kissing her forehead. Luz relaxed and hugged them tightly back, the three keeping close until Luz pulled back. 

"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired," Luz mumbled, getting two kisses and giving her parents a bright smile. They gave her one back in return and she quickly headed back to her room before grabbing her phone and looking at it. She cringed at the amount of missed messages from Willow and blinked when she found several messages from Boscha and Amity as well. She hesitantly opened the text messages and flinched when she found that Amity and Boscha seemed to now know she was Grom Queen. They weren't happy. Luz quickly backed out of their messages and pulled up the ones from Willow. They started off angry until finally they became pleading for her to call her back. Luz sighed and pressed the call button, looking out into the dark room as the phone rang once. 

"LUZ?! I-," Willow began before Luz cleared her throat, the girl going quiet.

"Can we meet on the pier in the Cooking District tomorrow?" Luz asked, Willow remaining quiet.

"Um....okay," she said in a tiny voice. 

Luz idly sipped on her slushee, the cold treat something odd considering the chilly temperature. Luz was seated in the sun and sighed softly as her thoughts calmed. She hadn't realized she was holding so much in with the whole Boscha and Amity crush. It was probably mostly unconscious on her part but after she had acknowledged it, it had quickly become overwhelming. Now with the knowledge in the open, she felt free to a degree. She heard the quiet click of foot fall before it stopped at her side and a sudden warm was near her arm. She took another sip of her slushee then turned, and froze. Willow looked absolutely awful. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her eyes now a dull green. She was curled into herself and Luz frowned deeply, placing the slushee to the side and turning towards her. "Can I hug you?" Luz asked softly, Willow jumping and looking at her blankly. Tears rapidly welled in the larger girls eyes and she nodded quickly, Luz tugging her into a hug. Willow leaned against her heavily and Luz hummed tiredly, rubbing at her side. 

They sat for a while, pressed against one another, Luz thankful that most people were off in the warmer districts. Willow began to pull away and Luz let her, the other girl never leaving the circle of her arms. "I messed up," Luz began, Willow looking at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I messed up. I should have told you about my feelings from the get go and not tried to hide them," Luz said before sighing tiredly. "I got worried about who it was and your relationship with them. We could have talked it over and not done all this," Luz said lowly, Willow softly sighing. 

"I messed up too," she mumbled, Luz looking at her in confusion now. 

"How? Most of this is my fault," Luz began while Willow looked at her awkwardly.

"I knew you like them tho," Willow said before looking at her lap. Luz froze and Willow ran a hand through her hair roughly. "I saw how you were treating them and I figured it out a few weeks ago but I just ignored it. I thought it would go away. I......I have a complicated history with Boscha and me and Amity were still figuring out what we were," Willow said in a rush before she ran her hands up into her hair and locked them there. "I missed Amity. She's still sweet and awkward but I also know she's different. She's more guarded and she doesn't want to let people in but she's trying. She's trying really hard. I appreciate it and I....." Willow let out an explosive sigh before beginning to laugh. Luz frowned at her but she laughed harder and looked to her with tears in her eyes. "I want to be with her like I am with you," she said before looking down. "One problem tho...."

"Boscha.......what happened?" Luz asked, Willow wincing. 

"It was a few days after Amity and I stopped being friends. I lost my temper when Boscha called me nit wit and I....kind of slammed her head into a jungle gym repeatedly then broke her arm," Willow said in a rush, Luz looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Willow.....what the hell?" Luz said softly, Willow groaning and rubbing her face. 

"I lost my temper and I've worked on it. I don't get angry like before. I've learned how to channel it into good. Everything is moving so fast and its all so new still," Willow mumbled, Luz tugged her back into a hug. 

"We'll figure this out together," Luz said softly, Willow relaxing into her.

"Together," she said softly, tugging Luz close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough talk for everyone but it was needed to push forward. Also you finally know what Willow did. Don't worry she took anger management! It did wonders. Viney is the best big sister and Eda is worried about her baby. Comments are appreciated!


	25. Grom

Chapter 25:  
Grom

Luz huffed as she adjusted her shirt once again, looking up at Willow, who was standing in front of her and giving her a smile. Luz stuck her tongue out at her and she giggled before moving forward and stealing a quick kiss. Two weeks of prep and she was currently dressing for her entrance as Grom Queen. Willow had managed to sneak into the room to be with her and Luz couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest. They were talking more and it was doing wonders for their relationship. Willow had even indulged herself in a twenty minute rant about how cute Amity was. It was adorable to Luz how smitten Willow was with the other girl. Luz happily hummed and gave Willow another kiss before looking to the window of the room. The sun was beginning to set and Luz knew she wouldn't have long to locate the Heart. 

"Do you have everything?" Willow asked as she fixed Luz's jacket sleeve. 

"I'll be okay Willow. I have my booster gauntlets and the stupid toy sword Principal Bump gave me," Luz grumbled. Willow rolled her eyes and moved back, worry appearing on her features. Luz blinked then gave her a soft smile while taking her hands and lifting them to give them a kiss. Willow burst into giggles and Luz gave her a warm smile then lowered them. "Stay with my moms just in case things go wrong. I'm going to end Grometheus' wrath," Luz said with determination in her eyes. Willow looked into her eyes before nodding and leaning forward, placing a small kiss on her cheek. 

"Twenty more minutes and just enough time for me to get ready," Willow said with a small smile. Luz beamed as Willow headed off and sighed when she disappeared, walking over to the mirror in the room and looking herself over. She was dressed in a purple suit and black shirt, on her back was a de-attachable purple cape and she had a golden crown on her head. 

"He's really laying it on thick with the royalty thing," Luz grumbled. She turned with a flourish, grinning happily and doing it a few times before jumping when the door to the room opened. Amity marched in and scowled at Luz, who blinked down at her. Amity was dressed in black dress pants and a magenta dress shirt, the top buttons undone. Over her shirt was a black vest that was open and for once her hair was down, the teen scowling at Luz. 

"Luz!" She snarled, the other teen jumping and moving back. As attractive as Amity looked, Luz knew she was probably absolutely furious about the Grom Queen thing and the fact Luz had been avoiding her. Boscha poked her head in and narrowed her eyes at Luz, who grinned at her sheepishly. 

"Hey guys!" She said happily, Boscha slipping into the room and shutting the door. Boscha's hair was down and combed around her face, the teen dressed in a form fitting purplish grey gown. She looked very pretty and Luz had to fight to stare at her face, the girl's eyes narrowing even more. 

"Don't hi guys us. You're a little idiot," Boscha growled. Amity's arms were crossed over her chest and Luz grinned sheepishly.

"I know but hey! It's almost time!" Luz said cheerfully before heading out of the room. Amity and Boscha followed after her as she marched through the empty school, checking herself over again. She knew she had everything she needed but still felt nervous. The gauntlets she wore were supposed to boost her strength as well as light her way when it became too dark to see. The Garden of Uno was covered by towering overhanging trees and the electrical system there was broken so it would be like walking into a horror movie. Luz swallowed nervously before narrowing her eyes and straightening out. No time to panic now.

Luz sped up and moved to head to where she was going to make her entrance from but Amity grabbed her cape. Luz yelped and stopped, looking back and at the other teen, who was frowning. She looked worried and a little nervous, lifting a robot that was colored purple. "Look.....I don't want you hurt so here. This little guy should be able to help," she said lowly. She passed Luz the bot and Luz smiled softly before letting it latch onto her back. It was surprisingly light and she gave Amity a bright smile, the other teen blushing and looking away. 

"Thanks Amity!" Boscha let out a low whistle and Baron rushed up from around a corner, toting along a black messenger bag in his mouth. He was wearing a little black bow tie and Luz beamed. 

"Awwwwww he's so cute!" She squealed, crouching down when he walked up and placed the bag down.

"Grom is made out of some pretty tough stuff but I managed to mix up something that could break him down. When I tagged him the last time in the courtyard that solution caused him to freak out. I refined that batch and made a lot of it. Don't just throw it around," Boscha ordered as Luz got up and put on the bag. Luz smiled lightly before surging forward and tightly hugging both girls, the two blushing brightly. They slowly relaxed into the embrace and hugged her back, the three breaking apart as Principal Bump began the entrance speech.

"Thank you guys! That's my cue!" Luz said cheerfully, turning and running to get to her spot. As she disappeared, Boscha sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked to Amity, who looked to her. They stared at one another before Boscha scowled and groaned, her hand going to her face. 

"We got it bad huh?"

The entrance ceremony was rather bland for her taste but it did the job of introducing her to the screams of the student body. It seemed like they were going to be watching her fight Grom somehow. Fun. She was led to the gates of the Garden of Uno and pushed in, the gates shutting behind her then being chained shut. "If at any point it becomes too much, we will try to help you. Get back here if you can," Principal Bump said. Luz nodded along then sighed when the principal and his secretary walked off.

"Oh great," she grumbled before looking out and swallowing. The Garden opened up into a large courtyard of sorts, the area was almost pitch black and looked like every horror game Luz had ever played. The girl winced at the image and set off, clapping her hands together and relaxing marginally when they began glowing. If their were lights around, Luz figured it would look pretty, old fairy lights were still hung from the tree tops and vibrant plants were pushed into the corners. Stone benches and tables were scattered about and Luz headed over to the large fountain that showcased Uno herself. She looked identical to her mama Eda, the statue having the same face structure as her and body type. The statue was wearing a long dress that was remnant of a goddesses, which made Luz feel a little awkward. "Whoa," she whispered before tearing her eyes away from the statue and looking around. Now was not the time to get distracted.

She set off, examining the area. The courtyard had three different exits and from what her mama's journal said, they had built the robot in the moonlight of the right corridor. Luz turned to it and winced when she found it was the most overgrown. "Great," she grumbled, marching over towards it. She stepped into the corridor and looked around, finding the walls were made out of some kind moss. The symbol that represented the students in the Unexplained Phenomenon courses was plastered all over and Luz shivered before clapping her hands again, the light getting brighter. She relaxed marginally and set off, walking through the corridor silently but swiftly. The moss on the walls eventually disappeared and was replaced by concrete, Luz frowning and looking up. It looked like the corridor had led to an old school building. She hurried along, looking around but nothing seemed out of place. She sighed as she searched the ground and rubbed at her head. She had no clue where to look. She heard a shifting and looked back, freezing when she saw Grometheus shambling down towards her. 

She turned and took off, jumping over a chair and crouching behind it, tapping her fingers together and causing the lights to disappear. She heard the low and almost quiet shuffling of the bot, Luz trembling as the bot stopped before the shuffling began to disappear. Luz blinked when the bot on her back slipped off and toddled after Grometheus. Luz rubbed her fingers together and the light returned, right as the bots disappeared, Luz waiting a moment before standing from her hiding spot. She sighed in relief and looked around one last time, pausing when she noticed something glinting on the ground. She walked over to it and kneeled down, scooping it up and turning it over in her hands. It looked like a locket of some kind. She pressed the button on its side and it flipped open, Luz staring at the picture of Uno and an orange haired man beaming within it. She blinking slowly, before turning the locket over and freezing when she found Heart carved into it. 

"Is this it?" She whispered softly to herself before getting up. She swallowed and began heading back to the courtyard. She heard a shrieking sound and winced, looking up in alarm when she saw that Grometheus was up ahead but it was stopped. She suddenly heard a low growling and swallowed, the robot's head craned back while the bot on the ground shrieked. Grometheus turned and kicked it into the wall and began stomping on it, Luz swallowing in shock and horror. The bot on the ground flailed about and Luz narrowed her eyes and rushed forward, shoving Grometheus to the ground. "Hey!" She snarled as the robot rolled before looking up at her. 

"NEW CHALLENGER!" It yelled, Luz wincing. Several tendrils began coming from it's back and she grabbed the bot on the ground and ducked around Grometheus, running for the courtyard. She swung the tiny bot onto her back and reached into the messenger's bag, tugging out a yellow vial and throwing it behind her. She heard a loud screech and winced, running up to the statue and looking to the Heart. 

"Okay now what?" Luz hissed, looking around before heading for the corridor that was to the left of the statue. She cut her lights and ran through the darkened hall, looking over her shoulder and finding that Grometheus was looking around the courtyard. She looked forward and rounded a corner, slowing as she listened for Grometheus. When she heard nothing but her own labored breathing, she sighed in relief and reached into the bag again. The tiny bot on her back began glowing and Luz looked at it in confusion. "Weird but welcome," Luz grumbled before shifting through the bag and grabbing another vial. She closed it up before reaching into her jacket and pulling out the thin book, opening it to read. 

_XX, 21st, XXXX_   
_'With Cam's knowledge of psychology, Veronica and me leading the audio and visual hallucination creation, which isn't easy! Like it took forever to find the right combination of scents to pull it off! Aladora is going to get a kick out of this! Dad's gonna flip when he sees what we made!'_

_XX, 31st, XXXX_   
_'We're all in deep deep shit. We deserve this. Aladora almost got killed by that thing. We lost it's Heart and now dad is telling us that we're going to be working with him for years to keep this quiet. I'm so sorry Cam, Veronica, Aladora.'_

Luz huffed in agitation, flipping through some pages as she tried to figure out how to stop the monster. "I've read this stupid journal from front to back. How do I use it's heart!" Luz hissed to herself. She sighed and shut the book and turned, screaming when she found herself face to face with Grom. The robot grabbed her and lifted her easily by her arms, cocking it's head to the side. 

"What do you fear?" It's mouth opened wide and Luz swallowed before the tiny bot threw itself into Grom's mouth.

"Junior! No!" Luz cried as Grom almost instantly crushed it before moving back and dropping her to grab at it's head. Luz scowled and threw the vial forward, the robot shaking before hissing at her. Luz clapped her hands and they lit up, Luz pulling out the Heart and looking it over. She looked to Grom and bit her lip before pulling out the sword at her hip and shrugging. "Stupid option it is!" She said before surging forward and burying the sword into it's chest. The robot stumbled back and Luz blinked in shock. "Wait that sword is real? What the hell?!" She cried in shock before shaking her head. "Okay focus," she whispered to herself. She moved with the bot and reached forward grabbing at it's chest, pushing it open and looking into it as it tumbled back. She kneeled down and shoved the Heart into the center of it's chest cavity. Nothing happened at first but then the Heart slid into place and began glowing, Grom going still. Luz moved back and stood as still as she could as the robot slowly sat up and seemed to look at her curiously. 

"What pranks will we play today master?" It asked, Luz sighing before grinning weakly.

"No pranks. It's time to sleep," Luz said, the robot slowly getting up before hunching forward. 

"Now that's no fun!" It said before it's head turned in an unnatural way. "We have so many pranks to play!" It said before laughing, the bot surging towards her. Luz yelped and punched it across the face, the bot hitting an old electrical box. The lights suddenly flickered on then off and she looked to the bot then the lights before lifting her fist and punching it's head further into the box. The bot began convulsing and Luz's eyes widened when the lights overhead began going crazy. "Oh shit..." she whispered before turning and running.

The whole school went dark, Eda and Camilia already up and running from their spots in the darkened auditorium. Willow stumbled after them, easily catching up with the older women then over taking them as they rushed down a flight of stairs. Her tight green dress whipped behind her as Amity and Boscha seemed to materialize at her side, the three running towards the Garden of Uno, the girls stumbling to a stop outside of the locked gate. Willow grabbed onto the bars and began shaking them, anxiety shooting through her system because her girlfriend could possible be hurt. Amity and Boscha grabbed at the gate too, Boscha taking in a deep breathe since Amity and Willow were panicking. "Calm down!" She snapped, the two looking at her with wide eyes. 

"What do you mean calm down?! Luz could be hurt!" Willow snapped back, Amity looking between the two in worry. 

"I know but panicking isn't going to help. Give me a minute," Boscha said before whistling. Her dogs rushed up along with Camilia and Eda, who began trying to open the gate. 

"Where the hell is Bump?!" Eda snarled, Camilia tugging as hard as she could on the bars. Amity was tugging on her vest so Willow took her hands and began gingerly speaking to her, Amity slowly calming down. Boscha kneeled near her service dogs for a moment before standing with a vial. 

"No one touch me or the lock," Boscha said, shooing Camilia way from the gate. Camilia reluctantly moved back and watched as Boscha popped the top of the vial off of it and poured it's content onto the lock. The lock instantly began melting and Eda looked at her in horror. 

"What the hell did you make?" She asked, Camilia carefully pulling the chains off of the gate. 

"No time for questions!" Boscha said, the five rushing into the gardens. They ran to the left corridor and down it, freezing when they found Grometheus. It was mostly in pieces and Eda sighed before kicking it.

"To bad we made some kind of horror machine. I think it could have been great," she grumbled. 

"Mama?" They heard, looking up and sighing when they found Luz was poking her head around a corner. Willow jumped over Grom and ran over, throwing herself at Luz. Luz yelped and stumbled back but kept a firm grip on Willow, sighing softly and hugging her tightly. Boscha and Amity sagged in relief while Eda and Camilia stepped over the bot, walking over and hugging her tightly. Eda looked back at the awkward looking teens and waved them over, both girls blushing before walking over and allowing themselves to be pulled into the group hug. "Well it's finally over," Luz grumbled, looking to Grom and leaning her head onto Willow's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Junior. He will be missed. Or rebuilt. Haven't decided yet. Sometimes the stupid option is the way to go. Remember kids. Never let your principal lock you in an old garden with a murderous prank bot! Grom has been defeated and now everyone can rest easy! Our next mini arc will be commencing! Sports! Sport season begins! I have my own spin on what can take the place of Grudgby! Comments are appreciated!


	26. Warrior Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence near the end, a bit of blood and most of this chapter is kids beating each other with weapons. Not described but mentioned.

Chapter 26:  
Warrior Season

Luz giggled as Willow tightened her arms around her waist and sleepily kissed her cheek, the two of them relaxing after doing homework. Grom had been two weeks ago and people still came up to thank her for destroying the robot. Luz had not cared too much for the thanks and often Viney or Barcus would come to her rescue. Luz hummed softly and leaned back against Willow, who grumbled and began softly snoring. Luz beamed and giggled, her head tilting back and resting against the other teen's shoulder. With Luz's full schedule, both of their jobs and random hijinks around school, they had been sorely missing one another. When Luz proposed a study session, Willow had jumped at the chance. Luz could feel herself begin to doze off but jumped when the door to the room was almost kicked in, Willow's arms tightening as she jolted awake. "What the fu-," Willow mumbled lowly. Luz snorted and giggled as she watched her mama rush in, her eyes shining. She was wearing an old yellow sleeved varsity style jacket and bouncing in place. 

"Luz! It's Warrior season!" She said happily, Luz blinking. She knew of the highly dangerous sport that had gotten popular in Bonesberg and branched off. It was pretty much a high tech LARP session. The sport was played by either defeating your opponent in combat or capturing their flag three times in a row. Luz personally liked the sport and wanted to play when she got into high school. She was excited for the try outs this weekend and even asked Skara's mom for the day off. The woman had instantly agreed and said she'd probably be watching! The teams were comprised of five people, two mid range warriors, two close range warriors and a far range warrior. In high schools they had four teams, one for each grade, and tons of games though people only paid attention to senior and freshman games. It seemed both years were known for getting hurt the worst. 

Her mama Eda always got very excited about the game, often bragging that she was a Warrior in school herself and could have gone pro if her father wasn't so controlling. It had come to a huge shock to Luz when she found out her mommy had been a Warrior as well. The older woman had said she liked the game and it had been a good stress relief while her mama Eda had told Luz the woman had been terrifying. Camilia had be a close combat Warrior. Luz hummed and began moving away from Willow, who whined softly and huffed from behind her. Luz gave her a small smile while the girl stuck her tongue out then leaned back, yawning as Eda launched into her usual spiel about Warriors. They did this every year but it seemed like Eda was even more excited about it. "You seem more excited than usual mama," Luz pointed out, the woman squealing. 

"Your Aunt Lily and I are going to be heading the try outs at the school! We have some ideas on what we want the freshman to do!" Eda gushed, Luz squealing.

"I wanna try out but don't go easy on me!" Luz said excitedly. Eda nodded while Willow looked only mildly concerned. 

"You have a pretty full schedule Luz. Are you going to be able to do everything?" Willow asked, Luz nodding. 

"I handle everything else alright," Luz said with a shrug, Willow rolling her eyes. 

"Alright. I'll be in the stands rooting for you," Willow said with a small smile. Luz gave her a beaming one back and Eda laughed before clapping her hands. 

"I'm so excited!"

Luz panted as she ducked under another swing from the boy in front of her. She brought her arm up and the plastic shield awkwardly bent from the boy's next blow. She winced then moved back and kicked out, the boy grunting as he stumbled back then fell. "Good work Luz! The shields provided should hold up better than this. Go sit with Skara, Boscha, and Amity," Eda called out, turning to watch another match. Luz beamed and moved forward, helping the boy up, who blushed and grinned at her shyly. The try outs were pretty much mock battles that the older students were allowed to watch and comment on. It had been a trip to find out that not only were Emira and Edric players but they worked with Bobbu and Boscov seamlessly on the field. While the Lore Twins were close range fighters, the Blight Twins were mid range and usually a random student was a far ranged fighter. It seemed like Jerbo was this years random student.

He looked rather high and mighty, calling out insults while Bobbu and Boscov laughed. Eda and Lilith had already threatened to take him off of the team but Boscov and Bobbu threatened to walk. Eda had said do it but Lilith had relented and eventually got Eda to calm down. Luz bounced over to the others and happily took a seat at their side, Skara tossing her a thumbs up. "Congrats! You're on the instant win team! Boscha and Amity have already been playing the kids version and I'm a natural! We're gonna crush it this year!" Skara gushed, Luz nodding.

"You're really good at this despite not ever having played before," Amity said as she adjusted the training gloves on her hands. Boscha was fiddling with her hair and huffed as her hair tie broke. 

"Son of a-," she growled, Luz moving over. 

"I got you!" She said happily, gathering up Boscha's hair and taking the tie that Amity provided. Boscha blushed brightly, the look missed by Luz, and awkwardly glared at Amity, who smirked in return. Skara giggled and Luz finished, moving to her spot and shrugging. 

"My moms thought it would be fun to teach me a little bit of the sport. I've just never actually had a weapon," Luz said before looking over to where the next team was let go. They were in a single then team tournament style elimination try out. The best team would represent the school but if they were unable to compete, then the runner up team would take their spot. It seemed like Luz's team just needed one more member. Luz looked around again then frowned when she realized their were no more single people. 

"Good news and bad news. We don't have enough people to fill out your team," Lilith began as she walked over, the girls frowned but she gave them a small smile. She was dressed in black shorts and a tight yellow shirt that said Coach on the chest. Her hair had begun curling and was pulled into a ponytail, her orange roots showing. "Eda and me decided to let you four still fight to see if you can defeat the other team. If you do then we'll look for the last team member you need before our first match," Lilith said, the teens perking up.

"Awesome!" Skara cheered, Amity and Boscha smiling at one another. Luz bounced in her seat, looking into the stands and finding her mommy and King were waving. She waved back and watched as Eda called the last team to stop. It seemed like only four teams had made the cut and Eda grinned at Lilith. 

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road! We're using the football stadium since the Warrior one is still being dried out after the whole flooding incident!" Eda called, looking into the stands. Bobbu and Boscov looked unapologetic and she rolled her eyes and turned to the assembled. "Let's do this! We're making temporary team names before you can wear the Banshee jacket! These names will be comprised on your first letter just rearranged. Team SABL versus Team GUILD," she said, looking to Skara. The girl bounced to her feet and the rest of the team followed, Luz looking around the stands and grinning when she saw Willow and Gus. The boy was waving some flags and Willow held one as well, smiling and waving it. 

"She so cute," Luz grumbled before looking forward. Eda waved to a table and Luz's eyes widened when she found the actual Warriors weapons laid out. 

"You'll be provided padding and the sensor equipment. We're not going to get the full set made until you're on the team," Eda explained as the girls switched out their padding then pulling on the sensor equipment. They were going to be given mock health bars that they could monitor on their wrist. If it got too low then they were out. Luz scooped up the surprisingly light sword and shield from the table, Skara grabbing a battle axe. 

"Come to mama," she whispered excitedly, Luz looking at her in worry. Amity grabbed a newer pair of padded gloves while Boscha took the bow and arrow set provided. She shouldered the bow and attached the quiver to her hip before nodding to Eda.

"Okay kids! This is a capture the flag! Don't fight unless you have to!" She called, Lilith snorting. 

"They're going to probably try to kick the stuffing out of one another as soon as you blow the whistle," she grumbled as both sides walked over to their respective start points.

"Oh I know that," Eda said with a small laugh. 

Luz was bouncing in place as Amity ducked dodged and bolted from the other team, the girl leading them right into Boscha's rapid fire. The first team they had faced had lost quickly, the team fighting themselves more than them. This team had been a little more difficult to get around, Luz and Skara taking the brunt of their attempts to get to the flag. Luz was at half health while Skara was only slightly lower, her arms taking the damage from their strikes. Amity had come blitzing out and offered to let herself get knocked out so they could get the flag one last time. The two had reluctantly agreed and it seemed that Amity was not making it easy for the other team. Boscha was providing cover fire and Luz had been more than shocked when the girl had shot an arrow out of the sky to keep Skara safe. The other teams far range fighter was trying to get more arrows but he was too slow, Skara running up and knocking him away from the flag. Luz rushed over and grabbed it, sighing when the whistle blew. "Usually you'd have to take the flag back but we're cutting practice short!" Eda called before grinning at the girls. "Looks like you kids are the Freshman Banshees!" She said happily, Luz squealing. 

Boscha sighed from her spot, Amity jogging over and panting as she stopped at her side. "You okay?" Boscha asked, Amity lifting a thumbs up. Luz bounced over and looked to the stands, beaming at her mommy and brother then looking for Willow and Gus. Gus was still in the same spot, waving his flags but Willow was missing and Luz frowned. 

"Professor Elvira called her to the greenhouses," she heard, looking up as Emira walked over with Edric. Luz smiled again and Eda waved to Amity, Boscha and Skara. 

"You three go get cleaned up. I'm going to talk to Luz about her work load," Eda said, Luz whining. The three gave her a small grin and headed off to the locker room, Skara happily buzzing about. 

"Ah! I can't believe it! We're gonna be Banshees!" Skara rambled, rushing to her locker and grabbing her clothes. Boscha and Amity followed at a more subdued pace, talking about what type of tricks they could pull off on the field. The three quickly showered and began dressing, Skara looking to her phone as she finished. "Oh shoot! Mom wants to take me to dinner! Bye guys!" She called, rushing off while Amity waved and Boscha scoffed.

"She probably drank two energy drinks before practice," Boscha said with a smile,

"Don't be mean," Amity laughed, Boscha grinning at her before sitting. "Are you feeling alright?" Amity asked, taking her hand. 

"Hmmmm? Oh! I'm fine. I'm just wondering where Baron and Benji are," Boscha grumbled.

"You're dogs? Oh they're locked up at the moment," a voice called, both girls stiffening. They turned and watched wide eyed as Bobbu marched in, two large girls following. The three grinned down at them nastily and Boscha surged to her feet. 

"Where are my dogs?!" She snapped, Bobbu marching over. Amity moved to stand but Bobbu grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her out of her seat, tossing her towards the two girls, who grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"I don't like your tone," Bobbu said lowly, walking over and roughly grabbing Boscha by her shirt. Boscha winced and Bobbu began to scowl, her hand tightening. "You don't know how much trouble you're in Bossy Pants. When mom comes home I'm getting into trouble so you're going to have trouble right now," the girls snarled softly, Boscha grabbing her hands and trying to tug them off.

"Leave me alone Bobbu!" She said weakly, Bobbu grinning before her hand whipped back and then forward into Boscha's face. 

"Boscha!" Amity screamed, beginning to squirm. The other girls laughed while Boscha looked at Bobbu dumbfounded. Blood began rolling down from her nose and Bobbu grinned. 

"I can't rough you up too bad since you're representing the school but I can make you regret talking to mom," the girl hissed before shoving her to the ground and looming over her. 

Willow hummed cheerfully as she headed down the quiet halls, trying to dust off her hands. It was always nice to see Professor Elvira and work with her on the Confectioner's Prayer issue. They were making a good amount of progress with their work and Willow couldn't wait to wash up and head home. She was tired, more tired than usual since her dads had been running her ragged. She was beginning to think that they didn't like her hanging out with Luz. She shook off the thought and headed into the locker room, freezing when she found Bobbu looming over Boscha. Amity was snarling and struggling to escape two larger girls while Bobbu swung down and into Boscha's face. It took two hits and Boscha weakly struggling, trying to get the other girl off for Willow's iron clad control on her anger to disappear. Hot white anger shot through her veins like lava and Willow suddenly experienced tunnel vision for the first time in years. 

She knew her anger was something that should be contained but just this once, she was going to let it consume her. "HEY!" She roared, the teens looking to her. Bobbu looked surprised then smirked while the other two looked mildly nervous. Amity was looking to her wide eyed while Boscha looked at her with tears in her eyes. 

"Well if it isn't Nit-."

"Shut the hell up," Willow interrupted, the girls looking at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell did you just-."

"Shut the hell up. If you want to fight someone come at me bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow has lost her shit. Comments are appreciated!


	27. Losing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence, blood, vomiting and well Willow losing her shit finally!

Chapter 27:  
Losing It

Boscha looked down at her lap, her right hand holding a tissue to her nose while Willow hummed and cleaned up her hands with towel. She looked up through her bangs, watching as Willow cleaned the blood off of her knuckles, revealing the split skin and forming bruises. The fight had been so one sided it was laughable. Willow had taken down all three girls single handedly and then some, eventually stopping when Boscha grabbed her arm. Willow seemed to snap out of her anger and ushered her and Amity away, back to the green houses. Amity was rubbing soothing circles into Boscha's back while Willow filled a bucket with water from a sink and began cleaning the only injury she had besides her hands, a long thin scratch. Willow's phone began to ring and she instantly answered it, sighing softly. "I know dad. Tomorrow's Sunday. You'll be fine without me. I already got the okay from papa. Yes sir. I won't sir," Willow said before hanging up and huffing. She shook her head and dumped the water from the bucket before refilling it. 

Thundering footsteps suddenly began heading towards their location and for a terrifying, dizzying minute, Boscha was afraid that Bobbu knew where they were. The door burst open and Luz stumbled in, her eyes locking onto Amity and Boscha. "Guys!" She called breathlessly, rushing over. Boscha began to relax again as Luz gingerly took her chin and tilted her face up, a wince appearing on her features. "Willow texted me about what happened. Are you okay?" Luz asked in concern, Boscha swallowing as tears welled in her eyes. 

"I am. Boscha's not," Amity cut in, Boscha taking in a deep breath to calm down. Luz nodded and moved over to Willow, looking at her in concern. They seemed to have a quiet conversation before Luz took a clean towel and wet it, walking back over. 

"Here. Let me help," Luz said lowly, turning Boscha's to face her completely. She began cleaning the blood from her nose and Boscha blinked rapidly to keep from crying. She hated that Bobbu had left her like this. The older girl had hit her before, not anything like this but small punches to the arm and kicks to the leg. Love taps. Boscha felt her mood drop since this was what the other girl had probably wanted to really do. "Where's Bobbu now?" Luz asked darkly, Amity letting out a bark of laughter.

"Willow threw her into a trashcan," Amity said, Boscha snorting then wincing. That had hurt. 

"What?" Luz said in shock, looking to Willow, who was walking over. Her hands were bleeding slightly and she shook her head while Luz frowned. Luz nodded and turned back to Boscha, cleaning up her face then getting up. "Okay! Sleep over at my place! We're holding a nest party!" Luz declared, the other looking at her in confusion.

"A what?" Boscha asked, her attitude returning slightly. Luz just grinned at her and they all soon found themselves at Luz's home, the girl tearing through her room at a blinding speed. Amity's mama Al had come over and dropped off some stuff while Willow's papa had done the same, giving everyone a smile. Willow looked quite thankful and gave him a hug while Boscha and Amity hugged Al. Now here they were, watching Luz beam and wave her hand towards the nest looking mess of blankets. 

"A nest party is where we all hang out and cuddle in the nest! Mama and mommy do it when I'm tired and sad or when King or I are sick. I think this constitutes as a nest party," she said before nodding. "I'm going to shower then change!" She called, rushing off with some clothes. Willow looked down at the nest curiously then over to Boscha and Amity, who were staring at it blankly. Willow rubbed at the back of her head before shrugging and beginning to open her bag. 

"I'm going to shower and change when Luz gets back," Willow said simply. Boscha and Amity blinked and nodded as Willow tugged out some pajamas. Boscha awkwardly opened her bag and pulled out her pajamas, looking to Amity who turned away. She glanced at Willow but the other girl was examining her knuckles. Sighing silently, Boscha quickly changed and took a seat in the nest, curling into herself. Amity looked over and frowned before quickly changing and joining the other girl, hugging her from behind. Boscha began to relax, the two looking up when Luz stumbled into the room. She was trying to clean her glasses and Willow giggled before heading into the bathroom. Luz made a face and looked to the two in the nest then grinned. She tossed her things into her dirty clothes hamper before rushing over and tossing herself at their side, squirming. 

Amity snickered at her antics while Boscha relaxed and smiled at the teen, who finally slumped into the pillows and gave them a smile. They heard the shower turn on and Luz frowned, reaching out and taking Boscha's hand. "Okay.....What happened?"

**Bobbu nodded to Willow and turned back to Boscha with a smirk, one of the girls getting off of Amity and walking over to Willow while cracking her hands. "Sorry Nit Wit," she said in a mean tone before pulling her arm back. Willow remained blank faced as the girl swung at her, Willow moving her head to the side and allowing it to pass. The girl blinked then grunted as Willow grabbed her arm then shoved her to the side. The girl slammed into the lockers, toppling over a bolted down bench and Bobbu's head snapped back, her eyes narrowing. The girl scrambled to her feet while Willow started forward, beginning to head to Bobbu. The girl jumped over the bench and grabbed her by the shoulder of her overalls but Willow reached over and grabbed her hand. The girl blinked then yelled as Willow tightened her fingers.**

**"I will break your fingers," Willow said lowly, looking over her shoulder to the girl and causing her to whimper. They stared at one another for a moment before Willow released the girl, the girl cradling her hand to her chest.**

**"Don't be useless Luna!" Bobbu snarled, the girl flinching and swallowing. She shook her head then glared at Willow, pushing herself forward and swinging at her again. Willow lifted her arm and blocked it before popping Luna in the nose with her knuckles. Luna cried out in pain, grabbing at her face while Willow sighed and turned, kicking up and into Luna's jaw. Luna's head snapped back before she went limp and slumped into the ground, Bobbu blinked before looking at the other girl. "Kick her teeth in Clover," she ordered. Clover nodded and pushed off of Amity before sneering at her.**

**"Don't move Blight," she hissed, moving and walking over to Willow while cracking her hands. "Luna was a push over-," she began gagging when Willow surged forward and dipped down, punching hard into her stomach. Clover stood for a moment before collapsing to her knees, one of her hands going to her stomach while the other covered her mouth. She was taking in noisy breathes as she fought to keep from vomiting while Willow stood tall and cracked her neck before reaching up and pulling off her glasses. She stepped around Clover and placed her glasses onto a bench, her hands tightening into fists.**

**"Don't be a bitch Bobbu, I'm waiting," Willow said, Bobbu scowling and looking to Boscha.**

**"After I'm done with your little girlfriend, I'm dealing with you," she hissed before getting up and pulling off her jacket, smirking and tossing it to the side. "Come on Nit Wit!" Willow cracked her neck again before pulling up her arms like a boxer. Bobbu did the same then narrowed her eyes. She rushed forward and swung, Willow ducking under the strike and elbowing Bobbu in the side. The girl flinched and stumbled away while Willow took advantage, grabbing her by her shirt and throwing her over her hip. Bobbu crashed into the ground and turned onto her back, kicking up. Willow grabbed her by the ankle and they looked to one another for a long time before Willow began turning her foot to the side. Bobbu winced and moved with the motion, soon finding herself on her belly. She jerked her leg in then kicked back, Willow stumbling away and crashing into a bolted down bench. Bobbu scrambled to her feet and turned, rushing to get to Willow, the girl tucking into herself then rolling under the bench as Bobbu swung out towards her. She slammed her hand into the locker and yelled in anger and pain while Willow slid out from under the bench and grabbed Bobbu's leg.**

**She stood quickly and yanked Bobbu's leg out from under her. Bobbu fell forward into the bench and grunted in pain while Willow stood and dropped her elbow into the center of Bobbu's back. The older girl began flailing while Willow stood and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "I'm done with your shit Bobbu," Willow growled, yanking her up then dragging her over to a set of bathroom stalls. Boscha and Amity scrambled to their feet, rushing over and watching with wide eyes as Willow shoved Bobbu's head into one of the toilets. She began flushing the toilet while Bobbu screamed and flailed. Clover seemed to have recovered and gotten up, rushing over and shoving Amity into Boscha, the two tumbling to the ground. Willow's head snapped up then back as she released Bobbu, moving over and grabbing Clover by her jacket. She marched the girl backwards, the girl trying to break free with panic in her eyes. When they were further into the locker room again, Willow stopped and jerked the girl towards her, lifting her knee into her stomach three times.**

**She let her go and Clover went green in the face before rushing out of the locker room and to a trash can, beginning to vomit into it. Willow turned and ducked as Bobbu tried to punch her in the face, Willow spinning around her and sticking out her leg then sweeping it. Bobbu stumbled as she tripped forward and slammed into some lockers face first, grunting and groaning as she slumped into the ground. Willow snorted and moved over, turning Bobbu over forcefully before holding her down by the throat. Bobbu began clawing at her arm, one of her nails cutting into Willow. The girl didn't even seem phased, Willow pulling her free fist back and swinging it into Bobbu's face. Bobbu flailed harder but Willow was unrelenting, beginning to punch Bobbu in the face repeatedly. Boscha and Amity watched in shock, Boscha surging to her feet when Bobbu began to go limp.**

**She rushed over and grabbed Willow's arm as it came back, almost getting yanked off of her feet when Willow moved to punch Bobbu again. She paused and looked back, Boscha swallowing anxiously at the blank look on Willow's face. "Calm down. Please.....I just wanna go," Boscha said weakly, tears welling in her eyes as her voice wavered. Willow seemed to examine her face for a long moment before she began relaxing. Bobbu groggily looked to Willow then Boscha, her face twisting as she lifted a leg and tried to kick at Boscha. Willow pushed Boscha back then reached down and grabbed Bobbu's leg, she grabbed her shirt by the stomach then hauled her up, over her head. Bobbu screamed while Boscha stared at the scene with wide and shocked eyes. Willow was scowling as she marched out of the locker room and looked to where Clover was slumped against the trash can. She looked at Willow anxiously but Willow ignored her in favor of tossing Bobbu into the trash can.**

**Bobbu began screaming louder and Willow snorted before turning around and heading back into the locker room. Amity was helping Boscha up while Luna was beginning to wake up. She groggily looked to Willow then seemed to panic, pushing herself up then knocking herself out as she slammed her head into the bottom of a bolted bench. Willow ignored her and walked over to Amity and Boscha, scooping up her glasses and pushing them onto her face. "Sorry for shoving you," she said lowly, Boscha shrugging. She understood. "Come on. Let's go get cleaned up," she said softly, tossing an arm around Boscha's shoulders.**

"Whoa......that's badass!" Luz gasped, her arms tightening around Amity's waist. During the course of the recounting of Willow losing her mind, Luz had managed to get Amity pushed between her and Boscha, the girl blushing brightly. Boscha had grinned at her and began relaxing, her eyes shut while Amity spoke. Near the end, Willow had appeared in her own pajamas and simply climbed into the nest, hugging Boscha close. The girl had stiffened before relaxing and sighing as Amity finished talking. 

"I literally could only see red Luz," Willow said with a small smile. She really wished she had her phone so she could take a picture of Amity's face. She was blushing even redder and Luz began squirming about and ranting. Willow rolled her eyes and adjusted her grip on Boscha, who sighed softly and gently placed a hand on her am. 

"Thank you," she mumbled lowly, Willow blinking before smiling softly.

"It was no problem. Honestly. I'm surprised it took me all this time to snap," Willow said with a shrug. Boscha chuckled lowly then yawned and settled, drowsily looking to Amity, who had turned and begun talking to Luz. She felt a small smile cross her face and finally dozed off, feeling warm and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boscha has a big crush on Willow, Amity is flustered around Luz, Luz thinks Boscha is a sweetie pie and Willow can't think straight (Pun Intended) when Amity talks. These four gays will be the death of me and mama's home. The Lore Twins are in for trouble. Time for their due justice in our next chapter. Comments are appreciated.


	28. Momma's Home

Chapter 28:  
Momma's Home

Boscha scowled as she mixed some batter together, rubbing at her head as the teacher spoke. School was calm for now, Bobbu had been evasive when it came to being seen but in her stead, Boscov had become more of an ass to her. He would shove her whenever he got the chance and it only took Willow shoving him off of his feet in front of his friends to get him to stop. It seemed like the other girl had become quite protective in the last two days, Boscha's face reddening as she looked over. Willow and Luz were giggling as they mixed their batter together and Boscha tried not to pout. She got the feeling that Luz liked her but Willow was a bit of a mystery. "You okay?" She heard, looking over to Amity. She looked concerned but Boscha gave her a small smile and nodded. Since the twins were being terrible to her, Boscha had been practically adopted into Luz's group, people actually smiling at her when she passed in the halls. It was still a strange experience. She had been a little more emotionally sensitive lately as well and was thankful that Amity was there to keep her grounded. 

"I'm alright," Boscha said before looking to her batter and relaxing. She hadn't messed it up. She poured it into the cake pan and began to tap it, Amity making a face at her lumpy batter.

"So I might have made a mistake," she grumbled, Boscha snickering.

"Just add a little more water. Too much will make it soupy," Boscha said softly before moving back and popping the pan into her oven. Amity grumbled while Boscha set her timer and took a seat close by, her eyes rolling back over to Luz and Willow. Both girls were happily chattering, Luz waving her arms about. Willow was beginning to giggle and reach over, barely managing to keep the excitable girl from knocking over some oil. Luz looked over at it then laughed and rubbed at her head sheepishly with a bright smile. Boscha hummed softly then looked to the teacher, who was now happily singing and mixing some more batter up. She was always confused when the teachers did this but she had learned to roll with it. 

"Alright students! We're going to be making together breakfast tomorrow!" The professor said happily before looking up. "Oh! Your batter should be done by the time class is over! We'll toss your cakes into the fridge for them to chill then tomorrow we'll be making icing from scratch for the cakes and together breakfast!" The professor said before he popped his batter into his oven. He began walking around, Boscha looking to the clock and relaxing. It was still at least 20 minutes until the bell rang then they were going to head to Amity's. Practice had been cancelled because of Bobbu getting hurt and since the first three games of the season had been pushed back because of some weird flu that was going around. Boscha shrugged and idly looked at her hand, frowning at her nails. She needed to cut them, the girl pausing when Amity's hand took hers and looked up, watching as Amity continued to work on her batter. She smiled softly and relaxed, sitting straight and leaning against the other teen. 

Meanwhile, Luz looked to Boscha and Amity, trying not to squeal when Boscha leaned against the other girl. "They're so cute," Luz gushed, her hands flapping wildly. Willow nodded and sighed softly, leaning forward and placing her head in her hand. Amity and Boscha were cute together, it seemed like Boscha had become slightly more clingy as of late and taken to just latching into the closest person. Luz and Amity were tying for first but it had come to a surprise to Willow when the other teen would grab her hand too. It seemed like it was mostly unconscious, Boscha blushing and stammering out an apology when it happened. Willow didn't want the other girl to feel awkward and brushed it off, sometimes taking her hand when they were walking in the halls. Boscha seemed softer, often falling back into her own mind, smiling more before catching herself. Her service dogs helped a lot, keeping her on schedule to eat or providing Luz with cues to slip the other girl some candy. 

Willow had also begun carrying the sugar boosters around and Boscha had gotten teary eyed when Willow gave her one during their science class. Amity had joined in and it mostly worked out, each of the girls sharing a class with Boscha. The rest of their group had gone out just yesterday and raided the local super store to buy up sugar boosters and now everyone was prepared in case the girl's sugar got too low. Several dings rang out through out the room and Willow looked to her oven, relaxing and turning it off while slipping on her oven mitts. She tugged out the cake while Luz mirrored her, squealing softly at how it looked. It seemed like they had gotten it right. Willow looked over to Boscha, who was pulling out her own cake and nodding to herself while Amity pouted when she saw her rather runny cake. Boscha gently rubbed at her shoulder before placing her own cake on a plate and covering it. 

Amity sighed and huffed before doing the same to her cake, looking over and giving Willow a small smile. Willow felt her face begin to redden but kept looking at Amity while shooting her a small smile. Luz giggled at her side and Willow looked to her, pouting when she saw the teen was holding up her phone. She winked at Willow, who rolled her eyes before posing ridiculously. Luz snickered and took a picture before looking past her then snorting. Willow looked back and giggled when she found Amity was making a face. Luz quickly took a picture of her while Boscha looked to Amity, her face turning into one of confusion. She turned and looked to Luz before her expression changed to an unimpressed one, Luz giggling and taking a picture. Boscha rolled her eyes but smiled lightly as she scooped up her and Amity's cake, heading over to one of the fridges in the room. "I got our cakes," Willow said before Luz could do it. The first time the teen had tried to take both of their cakes to the fridges, the cakes had ended up on the ceiling. Their professor, Professor Multiverse, was still a little confused about that. 

Willow quickly got their cakes into the fridge then headed back, Luz squirming in her seat. "Well since practice is cancelled and I'm off.....wanna come over?" Luz asked with a smile, Willow humming before nodding. While her dad was not happy with her for spending so much time with Luz, her papa was alright with it. 

"I'm gonna stop by my place to shower then change," Willow said, Luz nodding. The bell rang and Luz surged to her feet, Willow moving to her feet as well. They began gathering their stuff up, Amity and Boscha walking over. 

"Willow's coming over! Do you guys wanna come over too?" Luz asked, Boscha and Amity pausing. 

"I'll have to ask my ma but she'll probably say yes," Amity said before grinning at them. Boscha just nodded along and Luz beamed before pumping her fists into the air. 

"Ooooooo! We can make another nest!" She said excitedly, the other three blushing to varying degrees. 

"That sounds nice," Boscha mumbled then blushed redder since she hadn't meant to speak aloud. Luz grinned and surged forward, hugging her tightly while Boscha began to flounder, looking to Willow and Amity for help. Willow giggled while Amity tossed them an easy going grin. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Luz said happily.

Boscha grumbled as she laid her head on Luz's lap, the teen happily running her fingers through her hair while she babbled along about Azura. Amity was nodding along with her theories, her back resting against Willow's chest. Willow was watching TV, her eyes narrowing as she watched the baker on the TV ruin his cake. "Edgar you ignorant idiot sandwich," Willow mumbled. Luz and Amity looked at her in confusion before bursting into giggles, Willow looking to them in confusion. "What?" She said while blinking. Boscha grumbled and began to softly snore as she fell asleep, turning and burying her face deeper into Luz's stomach. Luz blushed and Willow grinned at her, the teen pouting. "Ooooooo, someone's flustered," Willow teased. Luz blushed harder and Amity giggled, placing her hand to her mouth. Luz stuck her tongue out at them then shifted, making sure Boscha was more comfortable before running her fingers through her hair again. Luz opened her mouth to speak but the door opened and Eda poked her head in, curiously looking to the girls. They awkwardly looked to her but she seemed unfazed, nodding to Boscha. 

"Hey kiddo. Her mom is here and she's pissed," Eda said before heading out of the room. Luz, Willow and Amity looked at one another in concern before Amity shook Boscha awake, the girl frowning before looking to her. 

"Ami?" She grumbled, pushing herself up, rubbing at her eyes. 

"Your mom is here," Amity said lowly, Boscha looking at her in confusion before her eyes widened and she surged to her feet. Luz, Willow, and Amity followed, the three rushing after Boscha, who was quickly heading to the living room. She stumbled a bit when she got to it, stopping as she watched her mother pace. Luz, Willow, and Amity poked their heads in and watched as the older woman stopped, her hands clenching into fists. Camilia and Eda were looking at her in concern while Aladora seemed to be just observing her. Veronica Lore was tall, she had two inches on Eda, and was dressed in a black business suit, her yellow dress shirt messy. Her and Boscha shared the same hair and eye color, the woman looking like an older version of the teen. The woman was wearing thin and round glasses, the glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose as she paced. Boscha swallowed nervously before moving further into the room, the other adults looking at her. 

"Momma?" She called, the woman stopping and whirling around. Everyone froze before the woman sighed and rushed over, hauling the teen up into a tight hug. 

"Sweetie I'm so sorry! I should have never left you with the twins," the woman said before releasing her and leaning forward. Tears were shining in her eyes and Boscha felt some of her own well, the woman gently rubbing at her face. "Oh honey don't cry. I'm here now and I'm not going on any more trips!" She said with a bright smile. Boscha's head snapped up and she looked at her mother in shock, her mouth falling open.

"What?" She whispered, the woman beaming wider.

"Eda assigned me to head the Science District. I can't leave even if I wanted to now!" The woman said happily before her expression fell. "I'm going to make this right. I want you to stay here tonight because Bobbu and Boscov don't know what's going to hit them," she said darkly before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. 

"Okay," the teen said softly, hugging her mother tightly, the woman returning it. 

Bobbu scowled as she looked at her face. It was still a bruised mess, Boscov snickering at her side before claiming the closed toilet as a seat. "You look like shit," he said with a laugh. 

"You smell like shit," she snapped back before cleaning up the cut on the bridge of her nose. Ever since Luz had come along, the students of Hexside were starting to think they were just as good as her and Boscov. They, of course, were put back into their place but the Blight Twins were making it harder to get the students back. "We need to take out Noceda and the Blights," Bobbu snarled lowly. The boy grunted and looked at her curiously, his head cocking to the side. 

"What are you thinking?" He asked, Bobbu grinning. 

"I have just the thing. The twins are interested in Viney and Barcus. We strike through them. Noceda is going to be a little harder to get to but I'm thinking we cause the mother of all meltdowns for Amity. That little weirdo has had it coming," Bobbu said before she reapplied a band aid to her nose. 

"Sounds nice in theory but the Blight weirdos are always together," Boscov said. Bobbu frowned before grinning then clapping her hands. 

"Next week is the Pre-Halloween bash right?" 

"Yeah?"

"Well the Blight Twins, that little freak Gus and the cripples daughter are performing. That's when we strike!" She said with a shark like grin. Boscov beamed but the look faded when the living room door slammed open.

"BOBBU! BOSCOV! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The twins faces drained of color and they looked to one another before swallowing nervously. They quickly headed down to the living room and cringing when they saw their mother. The woman looked murderous as she sat in her favorite armchair, her hands tightly gripping the arms of it. "Sit down," she hissed, the two shuffling over to the couch. They took a seat and the woman ground her teeth together before releasing the armchair's arm rest. "What the fuck were you both thinking?" She said darkly.

The next thirty minutes passed quickly, their mother heading off after tearing into the twins. "Do you think mom hates us?" Boscov asked softly as the living room began to darken, the sun setting. 

"No. Boscha's just turned her against us. Change of plan. We're going after Boscha and Willow too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momma's home and the Lore Twins are up to no good. More fluff before things go down and the maybe return of Pissed Willow. Easter Egg for this chapter.....who's their professor?


	29. Jobs and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement at the end!

Chapter 29:  
Jobs and Promises

Luz grumbled as she biked through the streets of the Science District, humming softly as she neared the building her delivery was for. With Boscha's mother home, Boscha was actually much happier but busier as well, beginning to act as her mother's assistant. It had only been a week but Luz missed the other girl, their practices were starting up and Luz was happy they at least had that. Luz slowed her bike as she got to the side of the building and stopped right near the door, getting off of the bike and grabbing the delivery box. She headed up and into the building, the security officer eyeing her for a moment. She hummed as she walked over to the receptionist, the woman looking Luz up and down before paging for someone. Luz rocked on her feet, looking around in interested as she waited, Professor Grant eventually appearing and walking over. "Luz! It's wonderful to see you!" He said happily, taking the box from her as soon as he was close enough.

"Nice to see you too! I didn't know you worked here!" Luz said, pulling out a clipboard for him to sign. This was her last delivery for the day and she was excited to head home and relax. She hated to admit that Willow might be right when it came to her schedule being a little overloaded. 

"Most of the staff at Hexside also work at the districts they represent! Professor Multiverse owns a little bakery in the Cooking District and Professor Diaz also owns a shop in the Cooking District. Professor Pine has his workshop in the Unexplained Phenomenon District and Professor M. Pines has her store in the Construction District," Professor Grant rattled off as he signed for the package. When he finished, he nodded to her before heading back towards the door he had come from, Luz humming to herself. She was tempted to pay a visit to her teachers but shook the thought from her head and decided to head back home. Turning, she began walking to the exit, grunting when she bumped into someone. She quickly looked up and blinked when she found Emira was in front of her. She was wearing a bright pink shirt with a yellow star on the chest, sky blue jeans and black shoes. She also wore a pink vest with a name badge on it, the older girl looking at Luz in surprise.

"Luz?" Emira said, shifting the large boxes in her hands. 

"Oh thank god! Grant! The food's here!" The secretary yelled. Their was a bit of scrambling before three scientist rushed out and scooped the boxes out of Emira's hand and passed her the money for their order then a large tip. Emira pushed the tip into her pocket before leaning down and towing Luz to her feet then grinning. 

"Hey Luz! Out on a delivery too?" She asked, Luz nodding before dusting herself off. 

"So where do you work?" Luz asked as they headed for the exit.

"Mister Multiverse's Confections. He owns a family thing," Emira said before shrugging. "I picked up this job after ma left mother. It's good for extra cash." Lu nodded and they headed out into the darkening day, waving to one another. "On that note, I have to head home, Amity went out with Boscha last night and probably wants to gush about it," Emira said in a teasing tone. A soft smile began to appear on Luz's face but it began to become a frown, the girl shifting in place next to her bike. 

"How is Amity? I've been really busy with everything and haven't checked in with her or Boscha," Luz said as she swung herself onto her bike. 

"Oh! Well next week is Amity's birthday! We usually skip the Pre-Halloween bash at school and hang out at home! Why don't you come down? I've been meaning to talk to Willow, Viney and Barcus about it," Emira said. Luz's face lit up and she happily nodded before squirming in place. 

"Is Skara going and can I invite Gus?" Luz asked, Emira shrugging.

"Skara's going and I don't see why not. Gus needs more attention," she grumbled before shaking her head. Luz nodded and waved as she took off, humming to herself as she headed towards her home.

It was later on that night when she heard what sounded like knocking on her door, the teen groggily peeling her eyes open. It was quiet and Luz blearily pulled on her glasses before sitting up. She waited a beat before getting up and opening her door, looking down at King, who held his arms up. She scooped him up and returned to her bed, laying back as she yawned again. "What's up buddy?" She asked, the boy burying his face into her neck. 

"I miss you," he whined before kicking at her side. She grunted but kept relax, letting him get out his frustrations. The hits didn't hurt, they were more like feet pats, and she hummed tiredly while running her fingers through his hair. 

"I'm sorry King. I've been super busy but hopefully things calm down soon. Mrs. Border is mostly making me clean instead of go out on deliveries. Plus homework's getting easier," Luz said, the boy huffing.

"Still. I wanna hang out," he whined. Luz bit her lip before flinging her arm out and patting the bed down for her phone, relaxing when she found it. She lifted it and winced when she saw it was two in the morning. She had school later on that day but she didn't mind staying up to assure him. 

"I can quit the Warriors team," she proposed, though she really didn't want to. Skara, Amity, and Boscha had joined Luz in asking Willow to join the team and the girl had finally relented. They were getting close to their first match, which was something Luz was super excited about. The boy huffed before hugging her tightly around the neck and shaking his head. 

"No. You really like being a Warrior," he said softly. Luz hummed before she bit her lip then smiled softly.

"Next week I'm supposed to go to a party. What if I ditch it to hang out with you?" She said, the boy humming before slowly shaking his head. 

"No cuz you have friends......can we hang out the day after?" He asked shyly. 

"Of course!" She said happily, hugging him tightly before yawning. "Are you going to stay here or....?" 

"I wanna stay here!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So we have a little bit of a sweet chapter before we get into the excitement! On that note, we're getting close to the end of this story! I have a another story in mind since I'm taking a small hiatus on Magical Me for reasons. The next story I have in mind is something of a knight setting! Tell me what you think!


	30. Happy Birthday Amity!

Chapter 30:  
Happy Birthday Amity!

Luz hummed as she tugged on her jacket, looking over at her professor. She had finished her test last and he was grading it, humming as he finished and gave her a beaming smile. "Good job Luz! You passed with flying colors!" He said cheerfully. 

"Thank you Professor Pines!" She said happily, taking her test back before heading out, looking around the empty hall. She had an hour before she was supposed to go to Amity's house for her party, the twins hadn't told Amity everyone was coming over and Luz silently hoped that she would be alright with them coming over. Several students were walking around the campus, waiting for the festivities to start, and Luz stopped by her locker to drop off her things. She had just shut the door when Bobbu slammed into it, smirking down at Luz. Bobbu was dressed like a bear and Luz instantly felt on edge. 

"Hey Luz. Getting ready for the party?" Bobbu asked, Luz shaking her head. Bobbu raised a brow while looking at her nails, Luz frowning at her. 

"I have something I'm doing," Luz said before beginning to walk off. 

"Come on Luz! I'm not here to be an asshole!" Bobbu said as she pushed off of the locker and followed after her.

"I'm not going to be here tonight," Luz said as she headed down some stairs. Bobbu scowled from behind her and sped up, shoving her hands into her pockets as she got to her side. 

"So what are you doing?"

"Why do you want to know?" Luz snapped, Bobbu laughing and holding up her hands. 

"Sensitive much," the girl said while Luz headed out of the building and relaxed when she found Viney outside near her car. It had been a gift from Eda, the teen bursting into tears when it was given to her. Viney looked up from her phone then frowned and got out of her car while Luz sped up and slipped into the passengers seat. Bobbu sneered at Viney then turned and headed off while Viney retook her seat. 

"What was that about?" Viney asked curiously, Luz shrugging.

"It was like she was fishing for information from me," Luz grumbled, Viney shifting in her seat. 

"Maybe she was," Viney said with a shrug before pulling out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Bobbu snarled as she headed into the school, rushing to the labs and her personal room. Boscov was mixing several vials together and looked back as the door was kicked in. "Luz isn't going to be here tonight. Mom said Boscha is helping her with some kind of project and I haven't seen Nit Wit or Baby Blight," Bobbu grumbled, her thumb going up to her mouth. She bit into the tip and Boscov grunted before finishing his work. 

"Don't freak out so much. If they're not going to be here tonight, we can always get them tomorrow during the performance when they excuse everyone early for the day," he said before looking back and smirking at her. "Stop sucking your thumb," he taunted. The girl paled before going bright red and stomping over, grabbing him roughly and spinning him around. He yelped and moved back anxiously, his hands going up when she shoved her finger into his face. 

"Watch it bed wetter!" She snarled, the boy coloring.

"I haven't wet the bed in years!" He snarled before pushing her away. She ignored him and turned away, her hand going to her hair as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Where could they be?"

Luz happily bounced in her seat, looking to Viney, who was dressed as Indiana Jones, then Barcus, who was dressed as a wizard. Luz was sporting an otter costume and squirmed around excitedly as they grew closer to the Blight Manor. The party was supposed to be some kind of costume surprise party and Luz was excited to see what Willow and Boscha were wearing. Viney was humming along with the radio and Barcus was happily texting Edric. The small group arrived outside of the Manor gates and parked in the street, slipping out and heading up. Emira was standing near the gate entrance, looking at her phone. She was dressed as a vampire and looked up, beaming before rushing over and hugging Viney. Viney blushed but hugged her back while Barcus elbowed Luz and began making kissy faces. Luz giggled while Viney looked back and glared at them. "Ignore them! Come on, Willow, Boscha, Skara, and Gus are here," Emira said, threading her arm through Viney's and tugging her through the small gate near the larger one. 

Barcus and Luz following, Luz happily skipping behind Viney and Emira. Both girls were happily speaking to one another and they headed off of the path towards the back of the house, Luz perking up when she saw Willow. The teen was dressed in a dark green thigh length dress and matching witches hat, the teen laughing at something Skara said. Boscha was dressed like Frankenstein and trying to calm her dogs down, Willow helping her. Skara was dressed as an undead cheerleader while Gus was bouncing around Edric, dressed as a zombie. Edric was also dressed like a vampire and waved happily when he noticed them. Gus paused and began waving as well, a bright smile appearing on his face. Luz beamed and rushed up, scooping up Willow, who squeaked lowly in panic, Boscha snickering while covering her mouth. "Okay you little gays, bi's, pans, and lesi's, we need to sneak in," Emira said. The others nodded and they all slunk into the house, crouching in the darkened kitchen. 

They heard rapid talking and crawled to the living room, peering in and watching as Amity and her ma spoke. Al and Amity were dressed like werewolves and decorating the living room, the older woman happily speaking to the teen. Amity was beaming and chattering along, Emira and Edric looking to one another then grinned before sneaking into the room, the teens watching as Edric snuck up behind Amity and loomed over her. She was so distracted that when he dramatically cried boo, she screamed, spun and punched him in the face. He yelped as he hit the ground and Emira began laughing, wheezing as Edric held his face and flailed about on the floor. Amity glared at him angrily and Luz looked to the others, Viney also silently laughing while holding her chest. Barcus looked horrified while the others were giggling. Luz decided to take the easy way out and slipped into the open, grinning and holding up her hands. Amity looked at her in surprise while Luz beamed. "Happy birthday Amity!" She cheered. Amity froze and the others spilled out, all of them throwing out happy birthdays. 

Amity began to beam and Aladora laughed before walking over and helping Edric up. Viney stumbled over to Emira and dragged her to her feet, the two laughing to the point of breathlessness. 

After that, the party was in full swing, the teens milling about and having the time of their lives. Amity found herself smiling so hard it hurt, exchanging shy looks with Willow while Boscha and Luz were forced to dance. Luz was laughing and spinning Boscha in circles, the teen squeaking in panic. Aladora had left to hang out with Eda and Camilia, the party beginning to wind down. As Edric and Barcus claimed a small corner of the room for themselves, Emira and Viney headed deeper into the house to talk. Gus was snoring, passed out on the ground while Skara hummed and leaned her head back against the couch. She was beginning to doze off while Amity had headed out for some fresh air. The party was nice and small, the girl flapping her hands when she thought about it. "Happy flaps?" Luz asked, Amity jumping and looking back at her in surprise. 

The teen had changed into something more casual and walked over, looking out at the vast backyard. "Yeah happy flaps," Amity said before turning and looking out as well. They stood in silence before Amity peeked out at Luz, the other teen doing the same. They both blushed and Luz grinned then rubbed her head before shifting closer. 

"Hey Amity?" She began, Amity perking up.

"Yeah?" 

"Um....I really like you," Luz began before rubbing her neck. Amity's eyes widened in surprise while Luz looked to her hands and sighed. "I wanna take you out on a date but you're with Boscha and-,"

"I would say yes," Amity blurted out before blushing brightly. Luz looked at her in surprise and Amity groaned before placing her face in her hands. "I'm bad at this-," she grumbled while Luz giggles.

"No you're doing great! You're....poly?" Luz hedged, the girl nodding. 

"Boscha and I don't mind having another partner but it has to be someone we can agree on. We like you.....and Willow," Amity said shyly, keeping her face in her hands. Luz beamed and looked back, throwing a thumbs up to Willow and Boscha, who were watching from not too far away. Boscha was grinning and shaking her head while Willow was returning the thumbs up. 

"Well.....can Willow and I take you and Boscha out on a date after the Pre-Halloween bash tomorrow?" Luz asked. Amity nodded quickly and Luz laughed before hugging the shorter girl, who was still hiding her face. All in all, it was one of the best birthdays Amity had ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist giving the teens one last good moment before it all goes to shit. Comments are appreciated!


	31. Crashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a roller coaster! What goes up must come down. Edit: TW: Bullying, Violence to the extreme and mild animal abuse. It gets heavy guys!

Chapter 31:  
Crashing

Luz laughed as she tugged Amity out of their last class, Advanced Robotics, the shorter girl laughing as well. They were supposed to meet Viney in the courtyard so the three of them could meet up with Boscha, Barcus, and Willow. The two girls had Advanced Chemistry together and were on the other side of the school with Barcus. They were all going to go watch the twins, Gus, and Skara perform their big fall showcase! While Luz and Amity rushed down the hall, Bobbu stepped out of her class and grinned darkly at the two, looking to Boscov, who was smirking. "See. We're fine," Boscov said as they followed after them. 

"Remember. We need to get Luz away from her little group and the group to the Garden of Uno. Did you get the boys ready?" Bobbu asked. Boscov scowled and shook his head before shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Nah. They're all little bitches. They said we were going too far," he said, Bobbu scowling. 

"Good thing I have my friends to fall back on. Even Jerbo?" She said as they walked through the emptying halls. 

"Even him. He said he doesn't like how no one wants to talk to him anymore. He could have been someone," Boscov said with a scoff. Bobbu shrugged and they exited the school building, Bobbu looking to where her friends were waiting. They seemed eager and she grinned darkly. 

"Remember your part," she said before heading over to the girls. Boscov grunted but looked around the courtyard, locating Luz and her friends before smirking. Boscha was laughing and talking to Amity, who was holding her hand and grinning. Willow had an arm around Boscha's shoulders while Luz was excitedly throwing her hands up into the air, her hand tightly holding Willow's. All in all they looked sickeningly cute. Boscov sneered and leaned against the building side, looking up as the Blight Twins and Gus came out on stage and posed. The gathered crowd cheered and Boscov smirked before letting out a low whistle then a loud click of his tongue. Boscha's service dogs looked up and Boscov quickly fell to the ground, holding his leg and looking at the dogs pleadingly. 

The dogs looked to Boscha before beginning to head over, the teen keeping up the act until they got in close. Right as they did, another cheer from the crowd masked their yelps as he grabbed them by their scruffs and dragged them into the building. He quickly exited the school again and laughed to himself then looked to Puddles, who was still diligently at Viney's side. He pulled out a small dog treat and sling shot, he set himself up and launched the treat, the treat sailing through the air and hit the dog in the side. The dog flinched before looking at it. It cocked its head to the side then ate it and he grinned wider. It took a minute but the dog slowly sank to its belly and dozed off, Boscov nodding to himself. The treat wasn't dangerous, it only knocked out dogs for a few hours. He knew Boscha's service animals would ignore any treat he tried to give them.

With the dogs disabled, he knew he just needed to get rid of Luz and get the group to the old gardens. The performance started up and he pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and looked up, watching as Luz looked to her pocket then tugged out her phone. She gave the others a smile before walking off and to a quieter part of the courtyard, out of sight. With her gone, he made his way over, keeping his phone on mute as he slowed and silently snunk up behind Barcus. The boy's bag was on the ground and he snatched it up, the movement making Barcus look at him. Barcus' eyes widened in alarm and Boscov sneered at him before moving back and shouldering the bag. Barcus scowled and thrusted his hand out, the others looking at him and jumping. Viney instantly scowled while the others frowned and watched as he laughed. "Want it?" He taunted. 

"Give Barcus his bag back," Viney growled, Boscov grinning before turning and running. The teens froze then tore off after him, Boscov looking back and grinning since they had left Viney's dog behind without realizing it. 

Bobbu stayed crouched behind the statue of Uno, peering out and around it as she waited. From her group of friends, only four actually agreed to help the Lore Twins, the others making flimsy excuses. Bobbu shook the agitation away at their abandonment, grinning when Boscov rushed into the garden and over to the fountain of Uno, stopping in front of it. When the six teens ran in behind him. She nodded to Clover and Luna, the two slipping from the darkness and closing the gates silently. They slowly tied the gate closed and Bobbu nodded to them, both girls rushing forward and tackling Willow to the ground. Willow screamed and the others spun around, Boscov casually sitting at the fountain. Bobbu stood and strutted out, her two other friends walking out from the darkness as well. "Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Bobbu said with a laugh. Viney moved protectively in front of Boscha and Amity while Barcus moved to try to help Willow. Luna and Clover were attempting to tie Willow's arms and legs together, the struggling girl making it difficult. Boscov surged out of his seat and tossed the bag into the old fountain, running over and kicking Barcus in the back.

Barcus fell with a silent cry while Bobbu giggled. Now it was time for the fun part. Bobbu reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal ball, tossing it up and catching it with ease. She pressed down on a button at the top before tossing the ball forward and allowing it to hit the ground. Bobbu, her friends and Boscov quickly closed their eyes and as soon as the ball hit the ground, it exploded into a bright ball of light. Viney and Amity cried out while Boscha looked away, Barcus flinching at the sudden light. Willow was still struggling so she recovered first, red seeping into her vision. "Bobbu stop it!" She yelled. Viney opened her eyes quickly and blinked rapidly, spots dancing in her vision. Blood roared to her ears as panic took root in her mind. Memories unfiltered ran through her brain and she shook them off before glaring at Bobbu, her hands shaking. 

"Fuck you!" Viney spat. Bobbu looked at her in surprise before grinning and pulling out another ball. 

"No thanks," Bobbu said simply before throwing the next one. A loud piercing screech and crashing sound filled the area and Viney quickly slammed her hands into her ears. She began trembling as more memories filtered into her mind, slowly crouching as the sounds echoed. Amity flinched at the sounds and lights, her hands grabbing at her shirt as she tried to keep a handle on her motions. She was bordering an anxiety attack but Boscha's tight grip on her shoulder was keeping her grounded. 

"Everything's okay," Boscha said lowly. Amity took in a noisy breath and nodded while they watched Bobbu look down at Viney almost coldly. Viney was tightly clenching her teeth as she trembled on and off, tears welling and rolling down her cheeks. Boscov had decided to take advantage of Barcus' temporary blindness and begun wailing on him, swinging his fists into Barcus' body. The smaller boy was tightly curled into a ball while Willow was struggling worse. Clover and Luna were having a difficult time keeping the girl from escaping, Willow snarling in fury. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Willow snarled. Luna flinched and looked at Bobbu in fear but Bobbu just laughed.

"Yeah right," she grumbled before nodding to her two friends. "Why don't you teach nutjob a lesson Blair, Flo," the girl said. Her friends grinned and rushed over, one of the girls shoving Viney backwards. Viney screamed in panic, flailing as both girls began swinging at her. 

"Leave them alone Bobbu!" Boscha snarled, Bobbu sighed and shook her head then grinned almost sadistically. 

"Bossy Boots. We're just getting started," she said in a patronizing way. She began moving forward, Boscha tightening her hand on Amity's shoulder and pulling her back. She quickly moved in front of her right as Bobbu swung and the older girl laughed. "I'm not going to stop. I'm just getting my revenge on you sooner," Bobbu hissed before grabbing Boscha by the back of her shirt. She yanked up and Boscha gagged slightly then wheezed when Bobbu punched her in the stomach. Boscha's hands went to her insulin pump and Bobbu chuckled darkly. "Now now. Can't have that getting ruined right?" She said before reaching unto her shirt and disconnecting it. Boscha's eyes widened and she watched in horror as Bobbu tossed it away. Bobbu grinned and lifted Boscha up by the back of her shirt, her other hand reaching into her jacket again. "Now let's get this party started."

Luz frowned as she looked around for the others. She had tried to see who was calling her but it was just some random number. By the time she got back, the others were missing but Puddles was snoring away, which was weird. The performance had wrapped up and the twins were walking up, smiling at Luz. "Did you see us?" Edric said brightly before frowning. "Where where is everyone?" He whined. Luz shrugged before jumping when someone opened the doors that led to the school building and Boscha's service dogs ran out. Both dogs rushed up to Luz and began barking, Luz looking to them then the twins, the three looking nervous. 

"We need to find them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's going feral next chapter. Comments are appreciated!


	32. Cradle Will Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp we all knew it was coming. TW for lots of violence, blood, bullying, anxiety attacks, broken limbs, and just teens fighting each other.

Chapter 32:  
Cradle Will Fall

The dogs took off, Luz and the Blight Twins following after them through the school. No one seemed to notice their mad dash, Luz's stomach dropping as they grew closer to the Garden of Uno. As they grew closer, they heard yelling and sped up, the three stumbling to a stop in front of the gate and looking in, freezing when she peered in. Boscha was crawling towards something white near the fountain while Barcus and Boscov struggled on the ground. Bobbu and two of her friends were swinging at Viney, who was curled up and trying to protect herself. Willow was yelling as she struggled under two girls, both of them grunting as her struggles grew worse. Amity was curled up under a stone table, her teeth clamped down on her forearm, her eyes tightly shut while she sobbed. Edric moved to yell but Luz covered his mouth and pointed towards the rope that kept the gates shut. Emira had already set to work, quickly beginning to untie it, while Luz tugged off her jacket. Edric scowled deeply and Willow snarled from the ground, one of her arms breaking free. 

One of the girls gasped in panic but was too slow as Willow swung out and into her leg. The girl screamed in pain and Willow slammed her hand into the ground, pushing up and rolling the other girl off of her. Finally freed, she scrambled to her feet and ran right at Bobbu. The large teen looked up and yelped as Willow slammed into her, the two tumbling to the ground as the younger girl scrambled up her body then straddled her waist and began punching her in the face. The other two looked at her in surprise but the gate finally swung open and Emira ran in, shoving one of the girls off of Viney then kicking the other in the face. Both girls cried out while Edric ran over to Boscov and wrapped his arm around his throat. Boscov yelled and began struggling, Edric locking his arm in place then wrapping his legs around his torso. Barcus blearily looked up at them as Boscov shoved himself to his feet and began struggling worse. Luz ran over, almost stumbling as one of the girls, that had been holding Willow, tried to grab her leg. She turned and reached down, grabbing the girls hand in a tight grip before scowling angrily. 

The teen recoiled in surprise as Luz sighed then narrowed her eyes before swiftly twisting her hand to the side. A low crack came from the girls wrist and she screamed before moving back and jerking her hand from Luz's grip. "My wrist!" The teen wailed, the other teen that Willow punched was curling into herself and sobbing.

"I didn't want to do this Clover! I just wanted to be left alone!" She whimpered.

"Then go," Luz growled. The teen looked at her in shock before getting up and hobbling to the door. She stopped for a moment then looked to Luz and swallowed. 

"I'm going to get a professor," she said as she rushed off. Luz sighed and looked over to see that the other girl, Clover, was now sobbing and holding her wrist. Luz turned back and rushed over, grabbing Viney and dragging her away to Barcus. The teen looked worse for wear, her head was bleeding and her lip was split, her eyes blinking slowly. 

"Luz?" She slurred out, Barcus grabbing the girl and cradling her to his chest. Luz gave them a tense smile before running towards Boscha, who was laying limply while both of her dogs barked by her side. Luz stumbled and slid to her knees, rolling Boscha over and sighing when the girl tiredly glared at her. Her right eye was swollen shut and her nose was bloody, the teen wincing as Luz sat her up. 

"Boscha. Are you okay?" Luz asked frantically. Boscha nodded then swallowed and groaned lowly. 

"Peachy. I need some help. I can't reconnect my pump cuz my fingers are broken," she said, holding up a hand. Luz winced at the sight of the mangled digits, grabbing Boscha's pump from her and propping her up. Boscov was beginning to slump into the ground as Edric tightened his grip on his throat while Emira was taking her time in kicking the absolute shit out of the two remaining girls. Where one would get up, the other was already being thrown to the ground again. Emira wasn't even breaking a sweat, her eyes blazing in fury but her face calm. One of the girls tried to tackle her around the waist but it was like running into a wall, as soon as she tried, Emira didn't even move. She dropped her elbow into the center of the girls back and she yelped, collapsing while the other girl turned and began crawling away.

"Oh no sweetheart! You're not going anywhere!" Emira growled, rushing over and grabbing the girl by the back of her shirt and punching her in the side. The girl screamed and began flailing but Emira showed now sign of stopping. Luz looked away form the scene and to where Willow and Bobbu were grappling on the ground, both of them tossing snide insults at each other. Luz focused on Boscha as the teen managed to get her shirt open and looked down at where her pump was supposed to be connected.

"Walk me through it," Luz asked softly, Boscha nodding and beginning to speak. It was surprisingly easy to reconnect it and Luz gave her a small smile before passing her a sugar booster. Boscha gave her a grimace of one back before sourly sucking on it while Luz got up and rushed over to Amity, her hand slowly reaching over and running through her hair. Amity flinched at the contact before looking at Luz anxiously, sniffling and reaching out. "Shhhhhh, it's okay. I got you," Luz whispered, grabbing onto the girl firmly and tugging her out from under the table. She scooped her up and walked over to Boscha, who was being tended to by Barcus and Viney. Clover seemed to have regained some of her sense and shakily stood before rushing towards them, Luz finally feeling her stretched thin control snap. Right as Clover got in close, Luz tossed Amity to Barcus, Amity squeaking. Barcus caught her almost easily while Luz spun and roundhouse kicked the girl in the stomach. 

Clover wheezed, stumbling back before collapsing and clawing at the ground with her good hand. She gasped for air as Luz walked past, stomping on the girls stomach and causing her to wheeze louder. She looked to where Willow and Bobbu were still grappling but Bobbu was gaining the upper hand. Bobbu headbutted Willow, who snarled and reared back from the pain. Edric had finally knocked out Boscov, stomping on the other boy twice before rushing over to join Emira in throwing the other two girls around. It would have been funny if Luz wasn't seeing red. She swiftly walked over to Bobbu, the girl's fist pulled back, and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Bobbu screeched as Luz dragged her off of Willow, who pushed herself to her feet. Blood was coming from the large red mark on her forehead and from the corner of her mouth but she didn't seem at all bothered by it. Bobbu was trying to break free but Willow moved almost blindingly fast, punching the girl in the stomach. Bobbu grunted and Luz hooked both of her arms under Bobbu's to hold her upright. "This is for being such a stupid bitch!" Willow hissed as she slammed her fist into Bobbu's stomach again. "This is for teasing me for six fucking years," Willow snarled, her fist moving up and whipping across Bobbu's cheek. 

Bobbu was beginning to slump into herself but Willow grabbed her by the hair and roughly shoved her head back, her eyes narrowing. Bobbu slowly blinked at her before grinning, blood coating her teeth. "Fuck you," she spat. Willow scowled then took in a deep breathe and released it, dropping Bobbu's head and shaking her own. 

"You're not worth it. I have better things to do," Willow grumbled before heading over to where the others were. Bobbu growled and Luz released her and watching as she fell to her hands. She coughed then looked up at Luz, who was looking down at her blankly. They heard yelling and she looked back, both of the other girls had run out and Emira and Edric were scowling after them. They looked rumpled but alright, turning to Luz before looking panicked. 

"Luz!" They screamed. Luz turned back then froze as Bobbu swung out at her with a sharp object. Luz braced herself for impact and grunted as the knife cut deep into the upper part of her thigh. She grimaced and kneed Bobbu in the jaw, the girl falling back. Right after, Skara seemed to appear out of nowhere with her guitar raised to attack. Luz looked up and found Gus was near the others and fluttering about in worry while Skara stood above Bobbu. The room seemed to freeze for a long moment before Skara swung her guitar right into Bobbu's face. Bobbu slumped back into the ground and Skara sighed before dropping her now broken guitar. She looked at Luz in concern and Luz gave her a tiny smile back. She was in no way satisfied since she hadn't been able to hurt Bobbu herself but allowed Skara to help her towards the others. Her wound wasn't bleeding heavily just yet but it still hurt like hell, Skara looking at it every now and again. Willow was fretting as they grew closer, Amity and Boscha looking at her with nothing but concern in their eyes. Barcus and Viney quickly moved over to help Luz while the Blight Twins were tying Boscov's hands together with the rope that had been used to tie the gate closed. 

Luz slowly sat down next to Willow when she got to the others side while Skara kneeled in front of her. "Some girl from the sophomore Warrior team named Luna bumped into us and told us Bobbu and Boscov lost their shit. We told her to get a professor and rushed here as soon as we could," Skara said. Gus was standing behind Viney and Barcus, a concerned look appearing on his face as Puddles rushed into the gardens and over. The two were trying to look at Luz's leg but she waved them off. It didn't seem like the knife had gotten her that deep. The Blight Twins were beginning to tie Bobbu up but like a possessed person, the girl grabbed them and knocked their heads together. They yelped and she shoved them away before rolling over and to her feet. Luz and Willow surged out of their seats and moved between the recovering teens, Luz' leg almost giving out. Amity began whimpering and moving closer to Boscha, who scowled at her sister. Barcus and Viney were climbing to their feet and Bobbu looked them all over before beginning to chuckle. She suddenly burst into laughter and they all glanced at one another in worry. She laughed for a good long minute before wiping a tear from her eye, her almost maniac grin turning into a scowl.

"I'm done with this! It wasn't supposed to be this way! If I'm going down then I'm taking you with me!" She snarled before rushing towards them. Luz moved forward as well and the others held their breath as they neared one another. Right as Bobbu swung at her again, Luz grabbed her arm and swiftly punched into her elbow, causing her whole arm to bend at an odd angle. The other flinched while Bobbu screeched, Luz tossing her to the ground and pushing her arm behind her back. "You broke my arm you bitch!" Bobbu screamed, Luz ignoring her and looking to the dumbfounded Blight Twins. 

"Help!" Luz yelled, the two jumping before running over. They both pulled off their jackets and tied her legs together then her arms, Bobbu laying on her belly and screaming. The group relaxed marginally then grew tense as Professor Multiverse rushed into the gardens, his eyes widening as he gasped. 

"Oh my god!" He cried before pulling out his phone. Luz relaxed and roughly took a seat, her leg finally giving out. 

The next few hours were a rush, several police officers and paramedics had arrived to cart the Lore Twins away along with Clover. Luz had tried to wave off her leg but she was forced onto a stretcher. A few minutes after that, Boscha and Viney were also loaded up, Viney trying to wave off the help but she looked like she was out of it. Eda arrived in a flurry of fury, her eyes murderous while she marched over to where the Lore Twins were being kept. The twins looked panicked as the woman leaned down and began lowly speaking to them, their faces growing paler and paler. It didn't take long before Boscov burst into tears and Bobbu looked down, her body trembling. An officer managed to drag Eda away and she rushed over to Luz, concern now painted on her face. "Kid! Steg called me! How are you feeling?" She asked, looking to where her leg was tightly wrapped. 

"I'm doing okay! Just really tired," Luz said before giving her a tired smile. Eda sighed then rubbed at her face, her eyes narrowing.

"You're on Luz Watch," she said, Luz whining. Luz Watch was like being grounded but she was being confined to either her bed or a nest.

"Let us through!" A voice cried, Luz looking over and finding Willow's fathers were trying to come over. Willow was still being tended to by a paramedic but she tried to look back, the medic firmly holding her chin.

"Sorry miss. I'm almost done," the medic mumbled. She dutifully sat while Eda rushed over and told the officers to let the men through. They ran over to Willow, who was released and gathered her up in a tight hug before her glasses wearing father began looking her over.

"Baby! What happened?" He asked frantically.

"My twins did," a voice piped up, Luz craning her head back and watching as Boscha's mom walked over. She looked tired, black circles under her eyes as she stopped near Willow. Both of Willow's dads frowned but the woman gently placed a hand on Willow's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Thank you for making sure Boscha was alright," she said lowly.

"Luz did most of the work," Willow said before her father tugged her into a hug and glared at Boscha's mother harder.

"I knew this place was going downhill when they brought Edalyn back," the man growled, Eda rolling her eyes.

"Jesus Ken. Are you still angry? I had nothing to do with what my father did to you and your family," Eda said before shoving her hands into her pockets. Luz and Willow looked to the adults in confusion while Boscha's mother and Willow's other dad winced.

"I'm going to be-," the man began before his husband placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ken. Let's be thankful that everyone is okay," he said before giving Luz a tiny smile. "Well mostly okay."

"I only need a few stitches!" Luz happily said, her mother tossing her a look. Willow giggled and squirmed out of her father's grip, walking over and taking Luz's hand. Ken scowled but his husband's grip became slightly tighter.

"Ken."

"Harold," the other man huffed before groaning and shaking his head. "Fine. I'm glad Willow's okay. Let's go," he said before turning and marching off. Harold rolled his eyes and Eda winced, the man giving her a smile.

"Ken's gonna be huffy all night sooooooooo do you mind keeping Willow with you?" He said, winking at Willow, who blushed but smiled at him widely. Luz let out a soft cheer while Eda laughed and shrugged.

"I don't mind having the kid around."

Luz soon found herself in a nest party. After getting some stitches and killer pain meds, the teen was released from the hospital. They had stayed and waited around for Viney, the teen suffering from a mild concussion. She was a little wobbly but Puddles easily kept her from bumping into things as she was released into Eda's care. Boscha's mother had told them that Boscha was being kept overnight to monitor her sugar and the family had headed home. Willow was sitting behind her, mumbling as she cradled Luz's hand in her own and turned it over. King was pressed against Luz's side, taking care to not touch her leg, listening in to what Willow was saying. Eda was laid out at her other side, Camilia propped up behind her and reading a book aloud. Viney was playing some kind of card game with Barcus, the two laid out on their stomachs. Viney was pouting because she wasn't allowed to sleep for most of the night and from Luz's limited knowledge of sign language, he kept teasing her about it. Luz smiled softly before yawned silently then grumbled as she finally began to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lore Twins have finally been put away for good! The girls need to recover and some characters need some love too! Time for nothing but the fluff train from here on out! Comments are appreciated!


	33. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw mentions someone being gag sensitive but that's about it. The Fluff Train is here!

Chapter 33:  
Recovery

Luz hummed softly as she sat on the pier of the Cooking District. It had only been a week after the Lore Twins attack and Luz was excited to finally be allowed out of the house. Willow constantly came over, often carting along Boscha or Amity. Boscha's eye had slowly returned to it's normal shape while her hand sported a magenta colored cast. She seemed more tired than usual but she had assured the others that it was mostly the stress of talking to her mother about everything the twins had been doing to her. The thought had left a sour taste in Luz's mouth so she had blurted out an invitation for the three of them. "Why not a date?" Luz had honestly not meant to say it aloud but now that it was out in the open, she couldn't help but feel excited to be out with them. The three had looked at her in surprise before Willow smiled and nodded. Amity had blushed while Boscha grinned and wrapped an arm around Amity's shoulder. It had been set and now here was Luz, temporarily off of Luz Watch, and waiting for any of the girls to arrive. Her crutches were by the bench she was seated on and she had a slushee, idly swinging her good leg as she waited. 

"Sorry I'm late!" She heard, her head tilting back as Boscha jogged up. Baron was trotting behind her and Luz hummed before giving her a small grin. 

"It's alright. Where's Benji?" She asked, shifting to the side and allowing Boscha to sit next to her. The teen was dressed casually but warmly, the black beanie on her head dipping.

"He ate something he wasn't supposed to so mom forced me to leave him home. He should be fine though," Boscha said before giving her a small smile. They both stared at one another for a moment before Boscha blushed and moved closer. Luz blushed as well and pressed into Boscha's side, wrapping an arm around her as a gust of wind hit them. Boscha shivered then relaxed against her, looking out at the ocean. "So how are you feeling?" Boscha asked, Luz making a face.

"Better. My leg doesn't hurt as much but the doctor said I still needed to use my crutches for the next week," Luz said glumly. Boscha tossed her a sympathetic look before lifting her cast and grinning slightly. 

"Hey at least it's not in a cast. My doctor said if I get sent to the hospital one more time I'm getting a free shirt," Boscha joked, Luz snorting. The two chuckled softly over the morbid joke, Boscha relaxing fully against her side. Luz offered part of the slushee to the other teen but she pouted and shook her head. Luz pulled her closer and Boscha blushed redder before beginning to ramble. Luz listened with half an ear, her head tilting back when she felt someone press into her back. She grinned up at Willow, who leaned down and kissed her forehead before moving back. Willow looked quite happy, which made Luz happy and Boscha smile. She took the seat at Boscha's side and pressed her head into Boscha's. The teen blushed a bright red again and Luz giggled looking past her and at Amity, who was jogging up. 

The last teen looked mildly annoyed but it smoothed out as she got to their sides, a bright blush and smile appearing on her face. "Hey!" She called, her face growing redder at her loud volume.

"Hi!" Luz called back excitedly, Amity giving her a small sheepish grin. She moved over to Luz's other side and took a seat, the four managing to sit comfortably on the small bench. They sat in silence, Willow leaning against Boscha while Luz attempted to share her slushee with Amity. The teen relented and began drinking from it while Luz looked over and beamed at Willow. "Okay! What should we do now?" Luz asked curiously. Her free hand had found Amity's and the teen was more than happy to take it. 

"I'm not sure. We're too far from the Entertainment district so we can't go to any arcades," Willow said with a hum. 

"How about we get lunch?" Boscha suggested, the others looking at her. She blushed and Luz beamed before giving her a small squeeze.

"Sure! I'm hungry!" Luz said happily, Willow and Amity nodding. The four quickly got up, Willow passing Luz her crutches before setting off, the four falling into conversation. It was mostly geared towards school but Luz was more than happy to talk about herself when Boscha asked her about her family. "I never knew much about my mama's family like Aunt Lily or Grandpa Hooty but I did know my mommy's family!" Luz said cheerfully as they walked into Morty's Malt. The 50s style diner was usually packed but it seemed like today was a rare slow day, Viney cleaning a few tables before she noticed them. She gave them a wave and led them over to a table, giving the group a small sly smile. 

"Here on a date?" Viney teased the group, the four blushing before Luz stuck out her tongue at the older girl. 

"Yes," she grouched while Viney laughed softly then gave them a smile.

"Alright. I'm not going to tease you! What do you guys want?" She asked curiously. The teens all gave their orders after a quick look at the menu and she headed off, Barcus poking his head out of the kitchen and making kissy faces at them. Luz stuck her tongue out at him too then gave the girls a small smile when he disappeared. 

"Sorry about them. They took the whole being older siblings thing serious," Luz grumbled. 

"I think it's sweet," Willow said softly, Boscha nodding along with Amity.

"You were talking about your other side of your family," Amity said, Luz blinking before laughing.

"Oh yeah! God the stories I could tell!" Luz laughed.

_Luz stood idly as she watched her grandmother and mommy argue, the two leaned over a map. Raymond and Raymundo were standing by their father, who looked tired and a little annoyed. Mama was seated next to her, a tired and slightly nauseous look on her face. Luz understood that she was pregnant and they had been struggling with her morning sickness for a few days. "Mama? Are you okay?" Luz asked lowly, the woman looking at her before giving her a small smile._

_"Just feeling a little sick kiddo," her mama said before swallowing. "Ugh. If Granny and Mommy don't stop arguing soon then I'm going to harf here on the side of the road," her mama said lowly. Her uncle Carlos looked at her nervously before swallowing himself and shifting in place. He was a sympathy gagger and anxiously looked at the two women that were growing worse._

_"Guys! Eda is not feeling well!" He whined, the two glaring at him before looking to Eda. She was growing greener and pushed herself to her feet before scrambling into the tall grass they were parked by._

_"Oh no! Eda!" Camilia cried, rushing after her while Carlos whined._

_"Not again," he whimpered._

Luz snorted and grinned at the others, who were looking at her with wide eyes. "Did he barf?" Boscha asked, Willow and Amity shooting her an unimpressed look. 

"Yeah. Granny had to drive him back. Turns out they had made a wrong turn somewhere and were heading to a place called Gravity Falls! Mama said she never wanted to go there again because her ex boyfriend ran a tourist trap there," Luz said before shrugging. "Plus Gravity Falls is supposed to be weird," she said before taking a bite out of her burger.

"I heard both of the Pine Professors come from there," Willow said before scooping up some fries and beginning to eat them. Boscha was allowing Amity to help her with her drink. 

"It makes sense honestly," Amity grumbled before placing Boscha's drink down. The girl pouted then grunted as Amity shoved some fries into her mouth.

"Thanks," she grumbled around the food, Amity snickering. Luz giggled and Willow rolled her eyes, Boscha leaning towards her. "I want Willow to feed me now. You're too rough," Boscha said before looking at Willow pathetically. Willow looked at her blankly before taking a slow drink of her soda. 

"Perish," she said simply, Boscha looking offended. Luz and Amity snorted into their food while Boscha huffed. 

"So mean! Luz come on," Boscha whined. Luz gave her a smile before grabbing some of her food and leaning over the table to feed her. Boscha shot Amity and Willow a smug look while Willow rolled her eyes and Amity giggled. 

"You're being a big baby," Amity mumbled but let the other girl's attitude slide. 

An hour later, the girls were back outside and sitting along the beach, watching as the waves crashed onto the shore. Willow was leaning back as Amity sat in front of her and leaned against her. Boscha and Luz were both playing a game on Luz's phone, Luz sitting with her back to Boscha's chest. The taller girl's head was leaned against her shoulder as she tried to direct Luz to their next objective. "I swear to god. Please just turn left Luz," Boscha hissed, Luz giggling madly. 

"But I need to check out all of the rooms," she said playfully. Boscha huffed then pouted, looking over at Luz then biting her lip. She shifted in her seat and turned her head slightly, kissing Luz's cheek. The smaller teen blushed brightly and froze, Boscha stealing the phone and beginning to direct the character to the next part. Luz whined and looked to Willow while pouting. "Boscha kissed my cheek to distract me!" She cried, Willow and Amity looking at her in surprise. Boscha was blushing herself but adamantly trying to get the character to their next save point so Luz couldn't go back.

"Well Luz was taking too long to move the game forward," Boscha shot back. Luz looked at her offended then grinned before turning and kissing Boscha's cheek. The teen let out a stream of gibberish and Luz began laughing. "Luz that's not funny!" Boscha cried, another string of gibberish coming from her when Luz kissed her cheek again and tried to steal the phone back. "No! You're taking too long!" Boscha howled. Willow softly laughed from her spot then leaned her head down and kissed Amity's cheek, the other girl blushing a bright red, turning and kissing Willow's cheek back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo Choo! All aboard the Fluff Train! Date night for Viney and Emira is coming up next! Comments are appreciated!


	34. Just Kiss the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF TRAIN

Chapter 34:  
Just Kiss the Girl

Viney was not the most observant girl in the world, it had taken her a month to realize she may have been harboring a huge crush on Emira Blight. It was only after hanging out with the girl and seeing her softer side that Viney realized she was in too deep. The animal oriented girl had slaved away for this moment and she knew it wasn't going to be perfect but she had to try. Taking a deep breath, Viney opened the door to the small mom and pop shop that was run by Professor Multiverse and glanced about. Emira was humming lowly as she cleaned some tables, glancing up then grinning. "Hey Viney!" She called happily before straightening out and heading over. Emira still had a few more minutes before her shift ended and usually the teen caught a ride with Viney. Puddles bounced over and began whining for attention, Viney tossing the dog an unimpressed look. She was a little ham sometimes. 

"Oh! Hello my little angel!" Emira cooed, crouching down and beginning to pet the dog roughly, Puddles happily eating up all of the attention. Viney huffed then marched over and rolled her eyes. 

"She's being a little ham," Viney said, the dog turning towards her and happily barking. A small smile crossed Viney's face and she held out her hand to help Emira up, the shorter teen towing Emira to her feet. 

"Thanks. I'm off right now actually! Give me a minute to tell Mister Multiverse I'm heading out," Emira said before rushing off. Viney took in a deep breathe and shifted in place, Puddles rubbing against her to calm her down.

"Thanks Puds," she said lowly, looking over as Emira walked over with her pink jacket on. Viney led her outside and held the door, Emira giving her a sweet smile as she passed. 

"Thanks Viney," she said softly before heading for the other teens car. Viney's face grew redder but she forced it away and rushed over to the driver's spot of her car. She slipped in as Emira did with Puddles and the two set off, Emira humming along with the radio. Viney tightly gripped the steering wheel but forced herself to calm down and slowly relaxed. 

"H-Hey Emira," Viney began, glancing over when she hit a red light. Emira was looking at her curiously and Viney focused on the road again. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit?" Viney said, cringing a bit at how her tone sounded. Meanwhile Emira looked at the girl with wide eyes before she softly smiled and looked away, a light blush staining her face. 

"Sure! What did you have in mind?" Emira asked, Viney looking at her in surprise before grinning widely.

"Oh! I have the perfect place!"

The small mostly hidden grove was not widely known around Bonesburg, Viney having a history with it since she was a toddler. It was a vast area around a small lake that used to have a towering iron fence surrounding it. The forest of the Unexplained Phenomenon District usually made people wary of everything inside but Viney actually felt at peace within it. Emira was clinging to her arm as they walked down a darkened path towards the grove. "Viney I swear to god if you're bringing me to some murder spot, I'm going to haunt you forever then kick your ghost ass when you die," Emira said flatly. Viney let out a soft laugh but continued on, the two eventually coming to the grove. Emira gasped and Viney gave her a small smile before walking her over to a small picnic. "Oooooooo! Getting romantic on me," Emira teased. Viney blushed brightly before biting her lip and looking down, taking in a deep breath as she did so. 

"Maybe I am?" She said weakly, looking to Emira, who was now beginning to blush. 

"What?" She said awkwardly, looking to the girl, who sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

"Look Emira. I used to think you were some spoiled brat who made people uncomfortable for shits and giggles. Then we started hanging out and I realized you were just a big nerd. You let out this cute little snort when you laugh and you're really gentle with the people you care about. I really like you," Viney said before swallowing. "I know you probably don't like me like that but-," Viney began before squeaking when Emira placed a gentle hand on her chin and forced to to look up. She was smiling down at her and Viney blushed before looking away. "U-Um.....well...." She floundered, Emira softly laughing before leaning her head down and kissing her gently on the lips. 

"I've been waiting for you to finally take a hint," she said softly after they pulled apart, Viney blinking then looking at her in shock.

"Wait! Have you been flirting with me this whole time?" Viney said in shock, Emira bursting into laughter.

"Yes. I don't call everyone cutie or gorgeous," Emira said with a smile, the expression widening when Viney puffed up and blushed redder.

"That's no fair Emmy!" Viney said before covering her face. "I've been trying to talk to you alone for three weeks now!" She groaned, Emira letting out her usual bark of laughter. 

"Three weeks?! I've been flirting with you since we started hanging out! Edric was taking bets to see if you'd ever notice," Emira teased. Viney groaned again and Emira's smile softened her hands coming up and gently pulling Viney's from her face. "Is this a date?" Emira asked softly, Viney blushing before nodding.

"Yes," she mumbled, Emira smiled at her sweetly before kissing her forehead. 

"Alright then. Let's have our date!"

Viney laughed as Emira continued her story, the taller girl becoming more expressive as she went on. "I've never seen Edric look so sad before! That's when he realized animals just weren't his thing. He got a good handle on cooking tho," Emira said before smiling as Viney laughed. 

"Poor dude. I should get him a horse plush," Viney said with a grin, Emira laughing. 

"Please don't he hates horses!" She laughed before relaxing as Viney leaned against her. 

"You know......my mom and dad used to bring me here," Viney said suddenly. Emira's eyes widened and she wrapped the smaller girl in a hug as she looked out at the calm lake. 

"Really?" Emira asked, Viney nodding.

"It was technically trespassing but no one really cared at the time."

_"Vanessa! Stop being such a worry wart!" A bright eyed man said as he stood on the other side of a fence. The short but built woman in front of him huffed as she tightly held the tiny girl in her arms against her chest._

_"We can't just trespass Hubert!" The woman hissed but kissed the child's cheek. "Ready to fly baby girl?" She said in a playful whisper. Viney excitedly nodded and the woman gave her a small smile before hefting her up then tossing her easily over the fence. The child squealed and the man caught her before winking at his wife._

_"See I even caught Viney this time! Now come on!" The man said excitedly before turning and rushing towards the lake. The woman sighed heavily then scaled the fence and rushed after them, latching onto the man as soon as she got close. It was quite comical to see the thickly woman so spooked but the man was happily humming as he marched along, the toddler giggling._

_"Mommy see we're okay!" The child happily called. The woman smiled at her before slowly relaxing and the small family settled down in their usual picnic spot._

_"If we get caught Hubert. I'm some kidnapped woman with her daughter," the woman said, the man laughing._

_"Of course!"_

"When I was stressed or feeling vulnerable, I'd just come here. After a few years, the fence was torn down and it was open to the public. Of course no one likes coming out this deep into the woods," Viney said, blinking when she felt Emira hug tighten considerably. She hugged the other girl back just as tightly before smiling softly. "I just wanted someone to share it with," she said lowly before laughing quietly. They pulled back and Viney's eyes widened when she found Emira's eyes were swimming with tears. "Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Viney said quickly, squeaking when Emira placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. For sharing this with me," she said softly before kissing her again. Viney slowly relaxed and pulled her closer, the two melting against one another. Neither wanted to stop the kiss but they eventually broke apart and Viney smiled up at her sheepishly. 

"So does this mean we're girlfriends?" She asked, blushing when Emira began laughing.

"Of course," she said softly, pulling the other teen in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viney and Emira are total dorks together! In our next chapter, Jerbo gets a redemption arc?! That's only one chapter but a redemption arc none the less! Comments are appreciated!


	35. Jerbo's Redemption Arc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jerbo be redeemed? TW for child abuse mention towards the end and baby Blights being douche bags.

Chapter 35:  
Jerbo's Redemption Arc

The thin and tall young man rushed through the streets of the Cooking District, his eyes narrowed as he headed towards his old place of work. Since his stint with helping the Lore Twins, not many people wanted to be around him and to keep the peace, the owner of Morty's Malt had fired him. It had been alright because he was currently working with Professor Moon in the Botany District. He was thankfully off and was looking to begin to make amends with all of the people he had hurt. Starting with Viney and Barcus. He slipped into the diner and found it thankfully empty, Viney happy signing to Barcus. Mister Smith, the owner of the place, looked at him before frowning and moving from around the register. "J-Jerbo," the man said loudly, Viney and Barcus looking over. Viney's eyes narrowed while Barcus scowled, Jerbo swallowing and shaking slightly nervously. He knew that it was a long shot but he needed to try. 

"I'm not here to cause trouble!" He squeaked out in panic as Mister Smith stopped in front of him. 

"W-Well I think Viney and B-Barcus would prefer if you left," Mister Smith said with narrowed eyes. It was rare that the older man was confrontational, often letting everyone walk all over him. 

"I wanted to talk to them if they would let me," Jerbo said, glancing at them and watching as Viney and Barcus looked at one another. They began signing and Jerbo respectfully looked down to give them some privacy. 

"We'll talk to him," Viney said lowly. Mister Smith huffed but nodded and moved back as Jerbo shyly looked up, Viney walking over and grabbing his arm. "Come on," she grumbled. The three trooped out of the store while Mister Smith closed it down for a bit. They walked in silence until they came to a small secluded area near the sea, the three sitting and looking out.

"Guys.....I'm really sorry," he began, his hands lifting as he signed. Viney frowned at him while Barcus stared at him with a blank expression. "I was stupid and I shouldn't have hung out with Boscov and Bobbu. They were horrible people and I was only using them to get back at the Blight Twins," Jerbo growled, his signing becoming aggressive.

"Dude we don't even know why you have a thing against them," Viney said angrily. Barcus was frowning as well and Jerbo rubbed at his face roughly. 

"Right. I'll tell you what they did," He said and signed.

**Jerbo rushed down from his tree house, wincing as he missed the last step and fell, his shirt getting caught on a low hanging branch. He squealed in panic and slipped out of his shirt, landing on his bottom and whining. He was supposed to be entertaining the Blight Twins for his mommy but he didn't like them. They had chased him into his tree house then began messing around with his toys. Edric had thrown one over the fence while Emira hunted down his cat and began playing with her. It wasn't bad but he didn't like her touching his cat. As he tried to get up and relax, Edric turned towards him and began laughing, nudging his sister. Emira glanced up from his cat then began laughing herself, causing the boy to blush and begin to tear up. He rubbed at his face and pushed himself to his feet, climbing back into his tree house and grabbing his shirt along the way.**

**He hated them so much! Jerbo scowled as he wiped off his face with his shirt, looking around then relaxing when he saw his favorite toy. It was a gift from his grandfather before the older man had passed just the summer before. It was a silver pocket watch, the boy picking it up and turning it over in his hands as he held it. He loved how it looked in the sunlight and how if he tried hard enough he could just feel his grandfather with him. "Watcha got there?" A mean toned Edric said, the boy jumping and spinning around. Emira was looking around the tree house curiously while Edric grinned down at him, Jerbo weakly hiding the trinket.**

**"Um...Nothing," the boy mumbled, yelping when Edric began trying to take his pocket watch away. "Leave me alone!" Jerbo wailed, Edric huffing before rolling his eyes.**

**"What ever. It's not even a toy," Edric said as he snatched the pocket watch and looked it over, tossing it towards Jerbo. The boy flailed a bit, barely missing the watch as it fell between his hands and through a small hole in his floor. Jerbo gasped in panic while Edric winced. "Oops. Just go get a new one," he said with a shrug. Emira and him headed out of the tree house while Jerbo stared down at where the watch had landed. He sat frozen, jumping when the twins stepped on it while heading back towards the house. Anger welled within his stomach and he tightly clenched his hands as he looked up then out, watching as they headed into his house for food.**

"So two six year olds with attitude issues accidentally caused your grandfather's gift to be broken?" Viney said slowly, Barcus looking at Jerbo with a frown and confusion on his face. 

"Yes! They-," Jerbo exploded while Viney groaned and sighed, her hand going to her face.

"Okay......so you've been holding a vendetta against two people who have completely changed themselves," Viney said flatly while Jerbo huffed. 

"They're just better at hiding their shitty attitudes!" He snapped while Barcus stood. They looked to him and he slowly glared at Jerbo.

"They've gotten better. You haven't," he said lowly, the two looking at him with wide eyes. It wasn't that Barcus was mute. Far from it. He could speak but he often chose not too because his tone was off and he was embarrassed about it.

"I have.....I know I screwed up but they just got off scott free!" He yelled before standing himself. Viney stood too, the three standing in a messy circle.

"Heyyyyyyy, oh Jerbo's here," a cheerful voice began before falling into a whine. The three looked over and found Edric and Emira were standing near them, the two holding a bag each. Jerbo glared at them hatefully while Emira and Edric ignored him and began walking closer.

"You guys seem to be having a nice time," Emira said before walking over to Viney and kissing her cheek. Viney blushed and gave her a wide smile, the taller girl returning it while Barcus and Edric gave one another a half hug. Jerbo scowled harder and huffed, his arms crossing over his chest. 

"You're dating her?" He said with thinly veiled disgust. 

"Yes, what of it? I have a name jerk," Emira snapped, Jerbo growling.

"Okay stop fighting," Viney said, before moving between them. "How about we just talk it out?" she said, Jerbo frowning while Emira looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jerbo was telling us why he doesn't like you guys."

"Oh my god. What is it?" Emira said with a raised brow. Jerbo huffed but retold his story, Edric and Emira going pale and wincing. "Oh....that," Emira said before sighing. "Look we're sorry. We were little brats when we were kids and you didn't deserve that," Emira said lowly before giving him a tense smile. Viney frowned at her while Barcus wrapped an arm around Edric's shoulders, the shorter teen shivering slightly. Jerbo narrowed his eyes before rolling them and shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Apology not accepted," he snapped, Emira glaring at him. 

"Look I can't change the past. What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg for forgiveness cuz that's not happening," she snapped. Viney placed a hand on her arm and she instantly began relaxing while Edric shifted in place. 

"Look Emira and I were punished for it anyway," he said while Jerbo scoffed.

"Your mommy probably gave you a pat on the back," he said sourly.

"Actually she shoved a cotton swab deep enough into our ears to teach us a lesson about listening to others," Edric said so flatly that Emira flinched. She looked at him in concern while the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. 

"She did what?" Viney said slowly, Edric rubbing his arms.

"That's what she used to do to punish us. We never listened to Mother Odalia so she gave us a reason to," he said lowly, Emira sighing softly.

"Our hearing issues started right after the pocket watch incident. She pushed too deep and we paid the price," Emira said before shrugging. "Therapy's been helping us talk about this so from the bottom of our hearts we apologize," Emira said gingerly, Jerbo glaring at her for a long moment. 

"Fine whatever," he huffed before rushing off. Viney watched him leave before growling and grabbing her hat, tugging on it angrily.

"That's it?! He causes all of this and that's it?!" She howled, Emira tossing her a small smile. Barcus looked to Edric in concern but the teen just shrugged. 

"We've been trying to be better. Maybe he will too?"

"I doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave this unsatisfying for a reason. Sometimes people aren't redeemed and it's better left unsaid. Sometimes people change for the better after being someone terrible, then again everyone has a chance to change and grow or stay stunted. In the end it's up to you. More FLUFF TRAIN! In our next chapter, the Noceda's host Camila's mother! Oh yeah Camila's name is evidently spelled this way technically. I'm not going back to change all of her name. Comment's are appreciated.


	36. Grandma Noceda

Chapter 36:  
Grandma Noceda

Luz hummed softly as she cleaned the living room, her mothers helping her while King played with his stuffed animals on the couch. Viney and Barcus were milling about in the background, straightening things as they headed towards their rooms since they had just arrived home from work. Eda was mumbling about Aladora's father when Camila's cell phone rang, the woman looking at it idly before paling. Eda paused, frowning as her wife looked at her in alarm. "It's my mom," she said weakly, Eda flinching.

"Don't answer it!" Eda hissed, Viney and Barcus stopping and looking at them in confusion. Luz looked up from grabbing her school things, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"I'll answer it!" Luz said in delight, bouncing over and taking the phone.

"If she asks, we abandoned you in Bonesburg and moved to Africa," Eda said before turning and dusting part of a bookshelf. Luz rolled her eyes but answered the phone, beaming slightly.

"Hi grandma!"

"Lulu? Where's your mommy?"

"I was told that I was abandoned and they moved to Africa!" Luz said playfully, the woman laughing.

"Of course. You're all living in Bonesburg now yes?" The older woman asked, Luz blinking in surprise. 

"Yes ma'am! We moved here a while ago," Luz said, looking at her parents, who owlishly looked back at her.

"Good to know. I'm outside," was all the warning Luz got before a knock came from the door. Luz looked back with wide eyes before looking at her mothers, who looked confused. 

"Who's that?" Eda grumbled.

"Grandma," Luz said slowly, both women looking at her in panic. 

"How?! How did she find us?!" Eda hissed, Camila whining softly.

"She should have been a detective," she moaned weakly before slumping into herself and walking over to the front door. She puffed herself up before opening the door and painting a smile on her face. "Hello mama," the woman said weakly. Carla Noceda was not one to take lightly. She looked strong for her age, the grey in her dark brown hair just barely beginning to appear. She was roughly around the same size as Camila but thinner, her face sharp. She wore glasses like most of the Noceda family and was currently dressed in soft looking black pants and a grey sweater, her eyebrow raising when she looked to Camila. At her side was Willow, who was grinning weakly. 

"Hello Mrs. Noceda! Is Luz home?" Willow asked curiously, spying her girlfriend looking at her dumbfounded. 

"Grandma! Willow!" Luz happily called, rushing over and hugging her grandmother first. The woman's expression instantly softened and she smiled down at Luz, hugging her back before looking at Camila. 

"Can we come in or you still away in Africa?" She said flatly, Camila laughing awkwardly before moving.

"Come on in," she grumbled. Luz moved as her grandmother walked into the house and flatly looked at Eda. Eda was doing an impressive impression of a statue while King looked over then squealed. 

"Gram Gram!" He cried, the woman smiling and kneeling.

"Come to me mijo!" She said happily, the boy slipping off of the couch and running over. They hugged tightly, the woman rocking him from side to side before beginning to give him several kisses on the cheek. Luz turned to Willow, who leaned forward to kiss her, the girl flinching back. Willow paused, a small pout beginning to form on her face while Luz looked panicked. 

"Sorry! I just.....grandma's never been on board with the whole.......gay thing," Luz said lowly. Willow's eyes widened in surprise then softened in understanding before she gave her a thumbs up. 

"Alright! Totally platonic Willow here," she said with a wink. Luz giggled and they looked over, watching as the woman pushed herself to her feet before looking to Viney and Barcus in confusion. 

"Who might you two be?" She called, the two jumping. 

"Um! I'm Viney! Eda and Camila have sort of adopted me and my friend Barcus. He's hard of hearing," Viney said, signing as she spoke. The older woman nodded before looking to Eda and snorting. 

"So the Grinch's heart grew three times since I've been here?" She said while Camila rubbed at her face.

"Mother!" She snapped, the woman holding up her hands. 

"Sorry sorry! Pot shots aside that's a very kind thing for you two to do," Carla said before looking to Luz and beaming. "How have you been Lulu?"   


The night was beginning to wind down, Luz shifting in her seat again as she fought the urge to take Willow's hand for the tenth time. Carla had quickly taken control of the home, the family falling into a game of Monopoly. It was mayhem, Willow and Luz had quickly teamed up before Luz was betrayed by her mama Eda and Willow. She had almost lost everything but her grandmother had taken mercy on her and gave her a few of her properties. Viney and Camila were taking turns stealing from the bank while Barcus was slowly becoming a millionaire. Luz sighed as she was forced to give the last of her money to mommy Camila. The woman gave her a warm smile and the teen stuck her tongue out at her before shrugging. "I'm out. You guys can divide up my property," Luz said, the others descending upon it like vultures. Willow and her own cell phone went off and Luz tugged hers out, grinning when she saw the picture of Boscha and Amity. 

Both of them looked annoyed as Emira and Edric stood behind them making a face. They were bundled up and hugging one another while holding sparklers. In the background Al and Skara's mom were talking to one another and blushing. Skara was sitting on a blanket and looking up at the setting sun while holding a guitar. 'Wish you were here!' The text read, Luz quickly responding. She got up and retreated to the corner of the room, Willow quietly bowing out and giving her properties to Barcus. The boy grinned while the remaining women scowled at him. She headed over and took a seat on the ground next to Luz, sitting a respectful distance away. She pulled out her phone and smiled at the picture, saving it and putting it as her background. She glanced up and at the game, Eda and Camila were arguing while Barcus and Viney aggressively signed at one another. Carla seemed to be observing her, looking from her to Luz then back again. Willow swallowed nervously, the woman's eyes narrowing a fraction before they widened and she blinked. 

Willow felt panic begin to build but the woman gave her a warm smile before turning back to the game, Willow relaxing. "So......did you see what I saw?" Luz said quietly, the others arguing masking her words. 

"Yeah......do you think she knows?" Willow asked softly, Luz shrugging helplessly.

"Probably....."

An hour later, the family had begun to settle down for a movie, Eda and Camila wrapped around one another, almost like they were spiting Carla, who ignored them. Luz and Willow were trying to slip out unnoticed, Viney and Barcus having rushed off when the older woman was distracted with King. "Are you girls sure you don't want to watch the movie?" Carla asked curiously, the two smiling and shaking their heads. 

"We're good!" Luz said cheerfully, grabbing Willow's hand and tugging her from the room. The three remaining adults listened to them stomp up the stairs and a door slam, Carla looking to Camila.

"Did you know she was dating that girl?" She asked curiously, both of them nodding. 

"She told us as soon as they started dating," Camila said, the woman humming. 

"I wish she would have introduced her as her girlfriend," the woman mused aloud, Eda and Camila raising their brow at her. "What?" She said with a frown, Eda huffing.

"You literally spend all of your time telling Camila she could have done better and your friend's son is single," Eda grouched, the woman rolling her eyes.

"First off. I haven't mentioned Rodolfo in years. I stopped when Luz was born. I figured if you cracked the genetic code to produce a child that was half yours and hers then I had no right to tell Camila who she could be with. Second off....I want you to understand that it was never about gender. It was because to me you were some punk that caused Camila to miss out on her dreams. My baby worked so hard to get her degrees and it was all dashed in an instant because of you and your father. I've been unfair yes......I'll admit that I shouldn't have kept up this whole.....game of back and forth but in my position, you wouldn't have been happy with your daughters choice," the woman said before sighing softly. "Theirs a reason why I've kept my distance. I know neither of you care about me. I've made peace with that. I just want to be there for Luz," the woman said softly. Camila frowned deeply before sighing and moving away from Eda, walking over to her mother and tugging her into a tight hug. The woman blinked in surprise before smiling softly and hugging her back.

"Mom....I know you're only looking out for my best interest but please. No more shots at Eda, no more talking about the past. Can we move forward?" Camila asked pulling back and smiling at her mother, who returned it.

"Of course. Come on Eda, I can see that you want a hug too," she said, looking over. Eda's eyes narrowed but she moved over and yelped when she was tugged into a powerful hug. The woman blinked then smiled softly and hugged the older woman back before they broke apart. "Right so that picture she saw with those two other girls......are they dating her too? She looked like she was in love," the woman joked, Eda and Camila looking at one another before laughing.

"We have a lot to catch you up on," Eda said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granny Noceda means well but she's been doing a bad job at it. She's willing to learn to try though! FLUFF TRAIN! In our next chapter, Barcus and Edric have a not date? Comments are appreciated!


	37. Not Date

Chapter 37:  
Not Date

Edric yelped as he stumbled through the kitchen, the cake in his hands flying up into the air. Mister Multiverse just smiled lightly before side stepping it and easily catching it with his large hands, chuckling when Edric grinned up at him sheepishly. "Sorry Mister Multiverse!" He said before pushing himself up and to his feet. He placed the cake down then gave the teen a small smile before placing his hands on his hips. 

"Alright. What's on your mind?" He asked, Edric sighing before sitting on the ground. His mind had been all over the place lately and Emira was always busy with Viney so he didn't wanted to bother her with his troubles.

"So I have a crush on my best friend and I've never had a crush before! I don't know what to do!" He whined before looking at Mister Multiverse in worry. Mister Multiverse blinked in shock before smiling lightly and chuckling. 

"Okay so we need tea," He said before heading out of the kitchen and shutting down his shop for the day. Emira had the day off but she was still supposed to pick him up when Edric's shift ended. He was glad that it was a slow day and he still had two hours to go. Mister Multiverse eventually returned, helping Edric up and to his office. His office was more so of a break room, a couch and soft chairs pushed into the corner. A mostly unused TV was in another corner and Edric quickly claimed the couch for himself. He stretched out and sighed almost dramatically, Mister Multiverse chuckling before pouring them both a cup of tea. "Alright. What's going on?" He said, Edric taking his cup of tea and swirling it about. 

"I've never been attracted to anyone before and now I just wanna be with Barcus all the time man! He's so cute," the boy whined before taking a sip of his tea then yelping.

"Should have warned you about the heat. You and Emira do the same thing," Mister Multiverse chuckled. Edric looked at his curiously while the older man waved him off. "Continue?"

"I don't know what to do! I wanna ask him out but I want it to be perfect. Then again I don't wanna ask him out! What if he says no?" Edric gasped before looking at his cup of tea anxiously. Mister Multiverse softly sighed, it seemed like Barcus couldn't get enough of Edric honestly, coming over during all of the other boy's breaks and signing to him happily. He even blushed when Edric dramatically threw himself at him. 

"Why don't you keep it simple? Ask him to hang out and see what happens? It's not a date, just a simple hang out between friends," Mister Multiverse suggested. Edric bit his lip before slowly nodding and giving him a weak smile. 

"I'll give it a shot. Thanks Mister Multiverse," he said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Outside of school it's Steg kid."

Edric huffed as he ran through his wardrobe once again, his hands going up and into his hair. He was freaking out. Barcus had eagerly agreed to hang out with Edric in the Entertainment District and now here he was, thirty minutes away from having to leave and he still didn't know what to wear. "I hate this!" Edric hissed, jumping when his door opened and Emira poked her head in. 

"Hey Eddie I-What are you doing?" Emira began, looking around the room in confusion. He was usually the more tidier of the two of them but it was like they switched places. 

"I'm going on a not date with Barcus and I don't know what to wear!" Edric wailed, Emira blinking before sighing.

"Okay you big baby. I'm going to help you then you have to explain what the hell you just said when you get home tonight," she said. He looked at her in surprise before giving her a warm smile and nodding. 

"Okay!" Ten minutes of rapid searching got him into some rather nice clothing and Emira helped him comb his hair before he was off. Aladora was a little confused as to why her son was dressed so nicely for a not date but she shrugged it off and drove him to the Entertainment District, the teen kissing her cheek when they parked. "Thanks ma!" He cried before slipping from the car and waving at her. She cluelessly waved back and drove off while Edric smoothed down his shirt again, looking at one of the many mirrors that decorated the streets of the Entertainment District. He was dressed in black jeans, a cream colored button up and a green colored vest, his hair combed out of his face for once. He nodded to himself then turned and headed towards the large arcade in front of him. "Okay you can do this. It's not even a date! We're just hanging out! Just like buds do!" Edric said before laughing anxiously, some girls looking at him in concern. He tossed them a weak smile before looking forward and freezing. 

Barcus seemed to have taken the whole casual meeting thing seriously. He was dressed in black basketball shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. A black jacket was tied around his waist and Edric whined before rubbing at his face. "I'm over dressed. Of course I am," he grumbled, walking up and lifting his hand. Barcus glanced over at him and smiled brightly before high-fiving him. He looked him up and down before beginning to sign. 

**'Gotta performance later?'** Edric blushed before shaking his head then waving to some of the games. 

**'Let's go play some games!'** He signed, deciding to ignore the question. Barcus nodded and the two set off, happily talking about school and Edric's future performances. The two continued on, laughing and playing a variety of games. Barcus seemed to be having a ton of fun and so was Edric, the boy blushing when Barcus slid behind him to help him score some points with the basket ball game. When he moved away, Edric's face a bright shade of red and Barcus felt his own face begin to heat up. They laughed lightly before continuing on, Barcus moving closer and wrapping an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. Edric jumped but remained close to the taller boy, humming softly as the two of them weaving their way through the arcade. The next hour passed in a blur, both boys happily moving from game to game and racking up tickets. They eventually made their way to the prize booth and playfully argued over their prize, Barcus exchanging the tickets for a large plush that he presented to Edric proudly. 

Edric laughed and blushed before moving into his side and hugging the plush close. They headed out into the evening air, both of them shivering. **'You must be cold.'** Edric signed, Barcus shrugging and pulling on his jacket. They walked through the late night streets of the Entertainment District, signing to one another before they ended up at a small, rather quiet cafe. They ordered some drinks and claimed a corner for themselves, Edric humming as he watched Barcus look at his phone. Edric sighed softly before looking at his cup of coffee, his eyes narrowing. He was into Barcus and he wanted to see if it was mutual. Even if it wasn't they were still going to be friends! He nodded to himself before looking up at the other boy, who was looking at him curiously. **'Hey can we talk? Like sign.'** Edric began before groaning and rubbing his face. Barcus let out a wheezy laugh before nodding and Edric smiled before blushing and looking down then back up with determination in his eyes. 

Viney hummed lowly as she drove up to the Entertainment District, scanning the area for Barcus. She had gotten a text for a ride not too long ago and headed out right away, the boy had mentioned telling her something important. Puddles was sleeping in the backseat as Viney noticed Barcus and drove up. He was practically vibrating where he stood, the wide smile on his face making Viney grin. He noticed her and scrambled into the car, slamming the door behind her and bouncing in his seat. "Edric's my boyfriend!" He yelled, Viney jumping. Puddles snorted awake then let out an angry grumble while Viney squealed and they hugged one another tightly. Puddles idly glanced at the two before huffing and falling back to sleep, Viney and Barcus happily signing to one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet ending for our boys. Thus we've almost hit our last station of the FLUFF TRAIN! Tomorrow is the last chapter! A short little epilogue and also the sneak peek of my next fic, The Lot! Comments are appreciated!


	38. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FLUFF TRAIN has arrived at its final destination! Thank you for riding!

Chapter 38:  
Forgiveness

Eda smiled lightly as she watched Luz and Amity spin one another around the makeshift dance floor, the two laughing happily. The months had flown by, the teens and their relationship flourishing as school drew to a close. Now they were out for the summer until classes resumed. The moonlit party was still going strong, the large family partying in Eda's backyard. Camila and her mother were happily talking to one another off to the side of the backyard while Al and Josephine, Skara's mother, were flirting off in the corner somewhere. Skara and the twins were playing around with Gus near the karaoke machine. Willow and Boscha were happily curled up together, Willow saying something that made Boscha blush and shove her hand into Willow's face. Willow laughed loudly and Luz looked over before grabbing Amity's hand and dragging her over. Amity was laughing now too as her and Luz took a seat, watching Boscha pout at them before beginning to squirm to get free from Willow. Eda dragged her eyes over to where Barcus and Viney were trying to coax Puddles out of her dog house. Ever since she had given birth to her litter of puppies, she had been hiding out in her dog house more often. 

Meanwhile Luz beamed as she held Amity tightly in her arms, looking up at the stars, Amity leaned back against her and whispering about the constellations. Willow's head was rested on Amity's thigh while Boscha hugged Luz from behind, her longer arm reached out, holding Willow's hand. Luz looked over to the side and found her grandmother was cuddling King and having a rather animated conversation with Hooty, who was laughing at something. Past them Amity's mother and Skara's mother were still talking and laughing. Skara was looking at them in confusion while Gus joked around with Edric. Edric was tightly wrapped in Barcus' arms, the larger boy looking quite happy. Viney and Emira were curled around one another near Puddle's dog house and Luz settled back further in Boscha's arms. "I'm happy," Luz said simply, the other three girls laughing lowly. 

"I'm glad you're happy," Willow said, turning over and looking at her. Luz grinned at her while Amity relaxed more and yawned, owlishly looking at Willow. 

"I'm happy too. This is wonderful," she said happily. Boscha snorted and leaned forward, kissing the back of Amity's head, the girl squeaking and blushing. 

"Oh! Are we making Amity blush? It's kind of too easy," Willow teased. Amity stuck her tongue out at her and Luz snickered, Boscha rolling her eyes at their antics.

Eda idly sipped at her beer as she observed the four teens wrapped up with one another, feeling rather proud of her daughter. "May I take this seat?" She heard, her head lifting. Lilith's hair had returned to it's natural orangey-red, a grey streak going through the thick locks. Eda huffed out a soft laugh before waving to the chair at her side. 

"Sure. Be my guest," the woman said, Lilith sitting and looking out. 

"Did you ever think we'd end up like this?" Lilith asked softly, Eda pausing and looking to Camila. She was with her mother now, laughing, and her mother, was rolling her eyes but smiling as well. 

"Nope. Honestly with the way things were with father.....well I figured I'd just be his puppet," Eda said softly before smiling softly. Luz and Willow were smothering Boscha with affection, the girl's face an even deeper shade of red than before. Amity was laughing to the point of tears at this point and Luz was now trying to calm her down. "I figured father would have just married me off to someone," Eda said with a shrug. 

"He would have done that to me. He was planning to actually until I betrayed your trust," Lilith said lowly, her brow dipping. Eda glanced at her and found Lilith was looking at her with a tiny frown on her face. "How could you forgive me so easily? I ruined your life," she said lowly. Eda hummed before sitting up and placing a hand on her lap.

"Look Lily. Father messed us up. Really bad. He pitted us against each other and mentally screwed us up. It took a long time for me to even think about you without being furious. It hurt because I never hated you. I couldn't. I was so mad that he got to you. He made you think I was some kind of enemy. The kid who made dinner when Hooty was too tired. The kid who braided your hair because she was jealous of it. Honestly, I needed to get kicked out to realize I wasn't living," Eda said before rolling her eyes. "Ugh. I've only had one drink and here I am rambling. Look Lily, father was a douche bag and I'm glad he's gone," Eda said. Lily looked at her with tears in her eyes before giving her a small smile and nodding. 

"I'm glad your back," Lily said softly, Eda smiling. 

"I'm glad I'm back too."

* * *

_**Now for your viewing pleasure. A sneak peak of my next fic called, The Lot.** _

_The dark emperor Belos slowly approached the kneeling woman and lowly chuckled, his hand raising with magic teeming at his fingertips. "You've lost Azura. Your family, your home, and your magic are all mine!" He cackled. "Any last words?"_

_"A few. EAT THIS SUCKA!" The young woman roared, standing swiftly and revealing the drawn glyph she had created. Belos froze then yelled out in pain as the glyph instantly bound him in thorny vines._

_"What are you doing?!" He roared, the young woman pushing forward and grinning down at him._

_"I'm making sure magic is free for everyone to use, human or witch," the woman said before grabbing his staff and raising it._

_"No! If you do that! We'll die!" He yelled but she just smiled before slamming the top into the ground._

"And thus the human and demon realm were merged into one! Thanks to the good witch Azura Clawthorne!" The teen finished with a flourish, the children cheering. The teen grinned down at them before looking at the clock and blinking. "Oh wow! Time sure flies when you're teaching history! The nice librarians laid out some treats for you kids in the other room!" The teen said happily, the children rushing to their feet and running out along with their tiny familiars. The teen chuckled lowly to herself while beginning to clean up, humming a soft tune as she did so while her own familiar, a small brown colored lioness, helped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As such, our story has drawn to a close! I'd love to thank everyone for reading, bookmarking, and dropping kudos on it! It was a joy to write for you all! As promised a small sneak peak of my next story is down at the very bottom of this chapter! Thank you again for reading!


	39. NEW CHAPTER!????

A new chapter?! Nah not here but some new stories! The Nocedas Book 2 will be coming out soon and so will The Nocedas: The Early years! While Book 2 will follow Luz and her girlfriends, working their way through love and life, The Early Years will tell the story of Camila Noceda (former child singer!) and her quest to become a nurse. The Early Years features a flirty Eda, an eternally nervous Lilith, werewolf reject Aladora, and big bitch Odalia. Will Camila be able to navigate love and life at Hexside? I look forward to you guys reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So the story begins! This is going to be a big au and a longer form story! I'm super excited to get started with writing. But for the first chapter we introduce the Nocedas! I played around with the thought of making King an animal but he works well as a son and sibling to Luz.


End file.
